One-shots JORI
by crazydemix
Summary: Sólo JORI, porque me gusta y porque quise hacerlo.
1. Mi Ángel

_¿Por qué tiene que amontonarse la gente cuando es la hora de la salida? Quiero irme pero no me dejan pasar, todos están ahí amontonados, susurrando cosas y no sé qué más, no entiendo que rayos hacen todos en el estacionamiento y ni sé porque miran hacia arriba, ¿acaso se acerca un meteorito? ¿Habrá un eclipse solar? Sea lo que sea a mí no me..._

 _—¡Tori, no lo hagas!_

 _Busco a Beck por ese grito tan raro, él también mira hacia arriba pero no veo a Tori, ¿y por qué grito? Quizá Vega este por hacer algo estúpido, algo que parece absurdo porque desde que comenzó a salir con ese idiota de Lanz, un maldito bolsa de mierda. Él es un hijo de perra, de verdad lo odio, por él Tori se volvió distante y muy callada. Sigue sentándose en nuestra mesa pero ella sólo se queda callada, sólo se queda mirando, quizá no note que yo la miró pero ella se volvió más triste._

 _No me interesa o eso quiero creer pero... Choco con Cat y me doy cuenta que ella viene llorando, ¿por qué llora?_

 _—¡Jade! ¡Se va a matar! ¡Tori se va a matar! —exclama Cat muy alterada y sigue corriendo gritando que Tori se va a matar. Entonces levanto mi mirada y la veo ahí, sobre el edificio de Hollywood Arts y todo comienza a tener sentido. El grito de Beck, los llantos de Trina y Cat, que André haya chocado conmigo unos minutos atrás._

 _Algo hace clic en mi interior y dejó caer mi bolso y me echo a correr poniendo todo mi esfuerzo por llegar hasta la azotea._

 **Final del Flashback.**

—Victoria, ven aquí, princesa.

Llamo a mi pequeña hija de cinco años al verla jugar en el jardín con Darky; es una hermosa niña de cabello castaño, rizado y unos hermosos ojos café. Es mi adoración, mi vida. Ella es mi motivo para seguir, para despertarme cada día.

—¿Sí mami? —pregunta ella con esa dulce voz, sonrío y la tomo en mis brazos para llenar de besos sus mejillas. Ella se ríe y me toca a mí recibir besos de su parte.

A pesar de sus cinco años, ella es una niña muy inteligente, muy curiosa, muy divertida. Ella es mi felicidad, mi alegría.

—Iremos a visitar a tu tía Cat, ¿qué me dices, pequeña? —Victoria sonríe y suelta un pequeño grito de emoción. Sonrío enormemente al ver ese brillo en sus ojos, ella es tan hermosa, tan pequeña, tan feliz.

Mi vida cambió desde ese día, desde el día en que Tori... He querido sacar ese momento de mi mente, poder olvidar pero no puedo.

—¿Y mami vendrá con nosotros? —Ella toma mis mejillas y yo me siento tan feliz de que ella mencione a su mami.

—Claro que sí, princesa. —Beso su mejilla una vez más y ella sonríe—. Sigue jugando, cariño.

—Sí mami.

Bajo a mi hija y ella corre de regreso al jardín a jugar con nuestro perro. Hago todo lo que está en mis manos para hacer feliz a mi hija, paso tiempo aquí en casa, salgo temprano del trabajo. Ya no soy aquella chica fría y sin sentimientos, ahora intento ser alguien mejor para mi hija.

Tori me hizo ver eso.

 **Flashback**

 _—¿Tori? —la llamo llegando a la azotea, André me mira con suplica y él también llora, como Cat y yo no sé qué es lo que está pasando ni que fue lo que orillo a Tori a querer hacer esto._

 _—No te acerques —me responde y sé qué está llorando pero no entiendo que pasó._

 _Doy un paso más ignorando su petición y la mirada de advertencia que me dio André; no voy alejar._

 _—Dime que pasa Vega, ¿por qué quieres hacer esto? —le pregunto ante su mirada destrozada—. ¿Qué tienes? Habla conmigo o con André._

 _Tori niega y da un paso más hacia la orilla; mi corazón se acelera al notar que sólo le basta dar un paso para acabar con esto. Sólo basta un poco y yo no sabría qué hacer, en serio no sabría._

 _—¿Ahora te importa? No seas ridícula, Jade —me responder con sarcasmo y dolor, muerdo mi lengua para evitar soltar un maldito comentario que haría que ella terminara de saltar sin pensarlo más tiempo—. Nunca te he importado y ahora da la casualidad que sí, no me digas._

 _Ella suelta una risa llena de dolor y sufrimiento, algo que provoque en parte, pero sigo sin saber qué fue lo que paso, ¿qué le hicieron? ¿Quién le hizo tanto daño para que ella esté aquí? ¿Para que yo quiera suplicar que no lo haga?_

 _—¡Está bien! Lo admito no debí decir que no me importabas y lo siento, Tori pero esta no es la manera de solucionar las cosas, si saltas no va a solucionar nada. —Doy un paso más, estiro mi mano y rozo sus dedos. Muerdo mi labio queriendo sujetar con fuerza a Tori y reparar cada pedazo de ella—. No lo hagas, piensa en todos los que te quieren, tus amigos y..._

 _—¿Ahora soy tu amiga? —me interrumpe alejando su mano de mí y maldigo por no haberla tomado antes y jalarla hacía mí_

 _—Jade por favor —suplica André y sé qué quiere que me aleje pero no puedo hacerlo, debo hacer algo más, debo intentar alejar a Tori de la orilla y ponerla a salvo._

 _¡No pienso perderla!_

 _—Sé lo que he dicho y estuvo mal, eres mi amiga, la persona que más me soporta, la que no me tiene miedo, eres importante para mí y si no lo digo es tan sólo por mi maldito orgullo, ¡tú me conoce mejor que nadie, Tori! —Ella mira sobre su hombro, veo la duda reflejada, veo algo más que dolor ahí, veo un destello de felicidad y aprovecho eso para estirar mi mano y tomar su mano—. No lo hagas._

 _Trago saliva escuchando el suspiro de André, Tori mira nuestras manos entrelazadas y da un paso hacia atrás. No quiero dejarla ir, no quiero soltarla y no lo haré. No ahora que tengo su mano, me aferrare a ella hasta el final._

 _—Ven._

 _Estiro mi otra mano esperanzada a que ella la tome y poder tenerla entre mis brazos a salvo y segura. Mi corazón late más rápido a cada segundo que pasa y Tori no toma mi mano, mi miedo crece y siento como el sudor se acumula en mi frente. Esta situación me hace sudar y ahora no me interesa saber si estoy o no sudando._

 _El corazón me da un vuelco viendo que Tori volvió a dar ese paso que retrocedió, ¡mierda! ¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? Miro a André y él está en las mismas condiciones que yo, un paso en falso y Tori cae al vació. Regreso mi vista a la nuca de Tori y doy un paso más cerca de ella._

 _—Si tú saltas, yo salgo contigo —sentencio esperando que esto funcione y ella pueda alejarse de ahí._

 **Final del flashback.**

No sabía que tan importante era Vega hasta ese día, quizá lo sabía pero no lo aceptaba, mi orgullo era tan grande que me impedía ver más allá de lo que acostumbraba, más allá de las sonrisas que ella me daba, más allá de sus "estoy bien". Siempre he querido a Tori, siempre me gustó su manera de ser, ella siempre se portó como una amiga y yo no supe valorar su compañía.

No me di cuenta de lo que sentía y de lo que perdía hasta ese día en Hollywood Arts. La tuve en mis manos y la deje ir. La tuve conmigo y no la valore.

Tomo la foto que tengo con ella de cuando hicimos la obra de Sikowits. Su tonta caja nos eligió para ser un matrimonio feliz y realmente fue un día muy divertido. Hacer la obra, tener esos ensayos y esa cita en Nozu, donde compartí mi tiempo y algunas cosas con ella. En ese entonces yo no sabía por lo que ella pasaba, lo que ella sufría.

Y a mis 23 años aún me sigo reprochando no haber prestado más atención a sus señales.

Ella no tuvo que pasar por eso, esa chica hermosa y linda no tuvo por qué sufrir así.

xxx

La noche llega y con ella el miedo a dormir, mi princesa ya quedó dormida, ella duerme tan tranquila, nadie perturba su sueño, ella es feliz y quiero que siga siendo feliz. Salgo de la habitación de Victoria y voy directo a la mía, la habitación está oscura, sola y fría, como estaba mi alma hasta la llegada de Victoria, hasta la llegada del amor de mi vida.

Me desvisto, me meto al baño y lleno la tina y entro en ella para relajar mis músculos después de un día difícil en el trabajo. Todo el día estuve en reuniones con los socios de la empresa de mi padre, después de aquel día, termine Hollywood Arts y me dedique a la empresa de mi padre, deje mi sueño de lado y heredé todos los negocios de mi padre.

Cierro mis ojos y dejo salir el aire regresando el tiempo a aquel día donde me di cuenta de muchas cosas y donde perdí otras importantes.

 **Flashback.**

 _—No lo harías, Jade —responde Tori queriendo soltar mi mano pero yo me aferro a ella, no pienso dejarla ir._

 _—Soy Jade West, la persona que se atreve a todo, tú saltas y yo salto —respondo con firmeza y confiada esperando que con eso ella pueda aceptar mi propuesta y alejarse de la orilla._

 _Tori me mira, una vez más, sus lágrimas siguen cayendo por sus mejillas, no sé si esto sea buena señal o no pero puedo aprovechar esa oportunidad para jalar a Tori a mis brazos. Desde hace tiempo había querido hacerlo, tomarla y retenerla entre mis brazos, pero no quiero cometer un error y que eso le cueste la vida a Tori._

 _—¿Por qué debo creer en ti? Nunca te has preocupado, ¿por qué ahora debería creerte? ¿Sólo porque estoy en esta posición? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Te irás como los demás, me dejarás, ¡te burlaras de mí!?_

 _—Tori por favor, sólo toma la mano de Jade y aléjate, vamos a hablar, por favor —comenta André totalmente desesperado por alejar a Tori de la orilla—. No estás sola, nos tienes a nosotros, a tus amigos, Tori._

 _—Tú no sabes nada André, tú estabas muy ocupado con tu novia como para que yo acudiera a ti, no vengas a decirme esto ahora —responde Tori y comienza a luchar por zafarse de mi agarre—. ¡Ya suéltame, Jade!_

 _Ella comienza a forcejear y por un error ella se resbala y cae pero aún tengo su mano sujeta y no permitiré que caiga, no lo haré, no la dejare caer, no la dejaré ir._

 _—¡No te voy a soltar, no lo haré, Tori! —exclamo sintiendo que llorare en cualquier momento—. ¡André, ayúdame!_

 _—Sólo déjame, Jade. —Niego a su petición luchando por no dejarla caer, por no soltar su mano. André se coloca a mi lado y logra sujetar la mano de Tori pero ella sigue forcejando y eso hace más difícil que mantenga su agarre._

 _—¡Basta, Tori! Por favor, te lo ruego, sólo déjanos ayudarte, prometo no irme, ¡por favor! —exclamo apretando mis dientes por el esfuerzo que hago, abajo se escuchan gritos y exclamaciones y yo sólo ruego por no soltar a Tori._

 **Final del flashback**

Abro mis ojos descubriéndome llorando, recordar ese día aun me duele, sólo han pasado cinco años pero no puedo olvidar, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso. En el día que supe lo que sentía por Tori.

—¿Jade? —Me giro hacia la puerta del baño y sonrío un poco a pesar de las lágrimas—. ¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Sólo recordaba —susurro agachando mi cabeza y secando mis lágrimas—. Recordaba todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que estuviera junto a ti.

Tori sonríe y entra por completo al baño, ese día no terminó en una tragedia gracias a que ella pudo dejar ayudarnos y ahora la tengo a mi lado, conmigo, siendo felices las tres juntas, con nuestra pequeña hija.

—Te amo y ese día es algo que no podremos olvidar pero estamos aquí, viviendo felices, con nuestra hija, Jade, te amamos, mi vida. —Sonrío y acepto el beso que ella me da, en definitiva, ella y Victoria son mi vida.

—Te amo, mi bello ángel.

Salgo de la tina y me abrazo a Tori sin importar si termino mojando su ropa, sólo quiero sentirla conmigo, cerca de mí, sentirla mía, porque desde ese día, Victoria Vega fue, es y será mi único y verdadero amor.


	2. Hilo del destino

**Mientras no actualizo mis otras historias, estoy trabajando en ella, les dejo este otro one-shot, espero les guste y pues nos leeremos proto. Estoy pensando en hacer un one-shot SuperCorp pero a ver que pasa ddespués. Sin más, disfruten.**

 **TORI**

Miro el reloj y sólo faltan pocos minutos para que esa chica llegue a la cafetería. Sonrió al ver al chico de cabello castaño lucir muy nervioso. Sus manos tiemblan, pero aun así se mantiene firme. Él trae un ramo de rosas blancas, lindo detalle... Desvío mi atención al ver como mi rebanada de pai de moras llega a mi mesa. Debo admitir que los humanos tiene comida muy deliciosa.

Como mi rebanada de pai mientras observo hacia la puerta; esta se abre y por ella entra esa chica. Luce hermosa y también nerviosa. Agacho mi mirada y sonrió con satisfacción; he juntado una pareja más. Levanto mis ojos para descubrir como los amantes se miran de una manera tan especial. El amor, el amor.

Salgo de la cafetería y antes de alejarme del lugar, miro por ultima vez a esa nueva parejita. Mi trabajo esta hecho. Ahora a seguir buscando almas gemelas que reunir. Camino por la calle con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Se puede decir que soy feliz haciendo mi trabajo; me encanta juntar a las almas gemelas para que puedan vivir felices y contentas.

Y mi trabajo es sencillo, sólo tengo que seguir el hilo que los conecta y unir a estas almas destinadas; aunque no siempre suelo encontrar el otro extremo de hilo, por la simple razón de que algunas de las dos almas muere antes de lo previsto. Designios de jefazo y esas cosas. No suelo meterme en sus asuntos pero hace que mi trabajo se complique un poco al tener que buscar un nueva alma gemela.

Llego a un parque, la mayoría de los que están aquí, son niños pequeños, corriendo, jugando, gritando, riéndose y algunos llorando. Veo tantos hilos enredándose unos a otros; algunas almas gemelas andan por aquí cerca pero aun no es tiempo para que se den cuenta de ese gran amor; aun les falta disfrutar antes de encontrar al amor de su vida... Escucho un fuerte ruido, y los gritos de auxilio no se hacen esperar.

—No me hagas esto —susurro mientras miro al cielo y suelto un gran suspiro.

Doy media vuelta y camino hacia el accidente; ya es momento de que nadie me vea. Llego al lugar del accidente y veo a un joven de unos 22 años, tirado en el suelo sin vida. Veo como el hilo se revienta y es momento de seguir ese hilo... Pero antes, necesito saber el nombre de su alma gemela. Me agacho y le doy una ultima revisada al pedazo de hilo. Lo tomo entre mis dedos, Jade West; ella es su alma gemela y ahora tengo que buscarle a alguien más.

Me levanto y sigo el otro extremo del hilo. Bueno, a ver a donde me lleva; sólo espero no llegar tarde o tener que ir de una ciudad a otra... ¿Y si está en otro país?, eso sería divertido, conocer otras culturas, probar la comida; oh, la deliciosa comida. Por mí me quedo para siempre en la tierra, sólo por la comida... Me detengo al ver como el hilo se ha detenido, ¿y ahora qué paso?, ¿se descompuso o qué? Creo que este hilo salió defectuoso.

Me agacho y recojo la punta del hilo, siento un fuerte tirón y veo como soy jalada hacia no sé donde pero esto se siente muy genial, no había sentido antes algo así, debería ser más seguido... Me detengo abruptamente y caigo de bruces al suelo, ¡ay, que dolor! Si así serán las paradas, mejor ya no quiero; me golpee mi hermoso y bello rostro.

Me pongo de pie, aún quejándome, y trato de encontrar algo que me ubique, mmm, ¿dónde estoy?... Abro mis ojos al ver como el hilo sigue avanzando y, ¡sin mí!, ¡maldito hilo defectuoso, vuelve aquí! Corro detrás del hilo, como los humanos que corren detrás de sus mascotas, sólo que si no logro alcanzar ese hilo, mi búsqueda tardará más de lo pensado, y a decir verdad, no me gustaría tener que andar yendo de un lado a otro sin saber a quien buscar.

Sujeto la punta justo antes de que éste entrara a una cafetería, no estaría mal pasar por algo de comer. La puerta se abre y por ella sale una chica, hermosa la chica. Ella me mira y me sonríe, y también su sonrisa es linda; dueña de unos labios que están como para besarlos todo el día... ¿Y en qué estoy pensando? Miro mi mano y me doy cuenta que el hilo se ha amarrado a mi dedo, ¡ay no!, ¡esto no está pasando! Sigo el hilo y descubro que el otro extremo está amarrado a la mano de la chica, ¡mierda!

—Oye, ¿estás bien?, te ves algo pálida. —Levanto mis ojos hacia la chica, ¡estoy espantada!, eso es lo que pasa, ¡tu hilo se ha conectado a mí!

—Eh, sí, sí estoy bien —respondo al final de cuentas—, ¿por qué me haces esto?

—¿Qué?, ¿qué te estoy haciendo? —pregunta y es ahí donde me doy cuenta que pensé en voz alta.

—Nada, yo... Mmm, yo voy a... —hablo con nerviosismo y... y todo es culpa del hilo—, por cierto, tienes unos hermosos ojos y tú eres muy linda también... Y debo callarme.

Escucho una ligera risa por parte de la chica y automáticamente sonrío, ¡maldito hilo! Lo que me haces hacer; este hilo sí salio defectuoso, ¡porque no debería de haberse amarrado a mí! ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? No puede estar pasando esto, ¡esto está mal!, ¿en qué lio me he metido?

—¿Estás hablando sola? —pregunta de nuevo la chica o Jade... Un momento, ¿hablando sola? ¿Acaso...? Miro a Jade y su mirada me hipnotiza, ¡pero que bellos ojos!

—No, sólo estoy mmm tratando de no olvidar las cosas, sí eso —respondo la primer estupidez que se me viene a la cabeza—, y-yo me voy.

Sin esperar a más, doy la vuelta y camino lo más rápido que puedo; miro hacia atrás y me doy cuenta que Jade sigue mirándome, ¡no, ¿por qué a mí!? ¿Ahora como salgo de éste lio? Sin más, corro tratando de alejarme de Jade pero el maldito hilo me sigue.

Al cruzar la calle, el hilo se tensa y caigo de nuevo al suelo. ¡Rayos! Me di un fuerte golpe en mi espalda. ¡Ay cuánto dolor! No puede estar pasando esto, no a mí; yo que soy buena con todos, que nunca desobedezco, ¿por qué me paso a mí?

Me incorporo del suelo justo para ver como Jade corre hacia mí pero ella no le presta atención a la calle; abro mis ojos con horror al ver como un carro se aproxima a alta velocidad, ¡rayos! Hago uso de mis habilidades y en menos de un segundo, estoy al lado de Jade justo a tiempo para alejarla de la calle e impedir que ella muera. Ella me mira muy sorprendida por lo que acaba de pasar, ¡genial, ¿ahora cómo explico lo que paso!? ¿Por qué me meto en tantos líos? ¿Por qué eres así, Tori?

—¿C-Cómo...? —Ella intenta preguntar pero sólo atino a callarla colocando mi dedo en sus labios, aunque hubiera preferido que mis labios hubieran sellado los suyos... ¡Ay maldito hilo!

—Corro rápido, por eso llegue a tiempo —respondo tratando de sonar lo más creíble—, bueno, nos vemos, cuídate.

Ahora sí, sin mirar atrás, me alejo de una sorprendida y asombrada Jade y camino lo más normal posible, no quiero caer de nuevo al suelo, este hilo salió defectuoso y yo estoy pagando las consecuencias. Necesito ir con el jefazo y solucionar esto, ¡este hilo no puede estar conectado a mí!... ¡Ay pero Jade es hermosa!... ¡Pero no es para mí! El amor no es para mí, ¡yo hago que los humanos encuentran al amor, no yo!

xx

—¿Por qué me haces esto?, ¡esto no debería de pasar! ¡El hilo no puede estar conectado a mí! ¡A mí no! —me quejo como una niña chiquita con el jefazo pero él sólo atina a reírse de mi berrinche.

Literal, estoy tirada en el suelo haciendo mi berrinche pero, es que esto no puede estar pasándome a mí, yo soy buena y esto es como un castigo para mí. Yo no estoy hecha para el amor...

—Regresa allá y averigua porque el hilo se conecto a ti; ya han pasado cinco días, esa chica necesita de ti; ahora está en el parque, ve con ella —me dice mientras me muestra la imagen de Jade.

Me levanto del suelo y me acerco a esa imagen, ¿por qué llora?, ¿qué tiene? Me pongo triste al ver la tristeza que hay en sus ojos, ¿por qué está triste? No quiero que este así... Toco mi pecho al sentir un dolor ahí, ¿será que me estoy muriendo?, nah, yo no muero, soy un dulce angelito del amor, pero entonces, ¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué duele?

—Eso es el amor y lo que sientes es el dolor que te causa el ver a Jade triste. —Miro al jefazo por unos segundos y después regreso mis ojos a Mariana.

—Amor, así se siente —susurro mientras estiró mi mano para intentar tocar a Jade pero soy absorbida por esa imagen, ¡maldita sea, era un portal!

Cierro mis ojos esperando el impacto contra la dura tierra pero luego de unos minutos, nada pasa. Abro mis ojos y me doy cuenta que el hilo se atoró en una rama de un gran árbol; suspiro de alivio, al fin haces algo bien, maldito hilo. Y como si éste tuviera vida propia, traspasa la rama y caigo al suelo dándome un fuerte golpe en mi espalda.

¡Maldito hilo, deja de ponerte en mi contra!

—¡Qué dolor! —me quejo mientras giro para quedar boca abajo.

—¿Estás bien?

Levanto mi cabeza tras escuchar esa dulce pero rota voz; sonrío como una tonta al ver a Jade; se ve como un ángel debido al rayo de... Esto es cosa de él, pero ¿por qué me hacen esto?

—No es bueno subirse a un árbol —comento mientras me incorporo—, por cierto, me llamo Tori.

—Soy Jade, ¿y qué hacías arriba de un árbol? —me pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pensé que si subía podría estar más cerca del cielo —respondo con una sonrisa en mis labios—, pero olvide como bajar.

Jade suelta una leve risa y es lo más hermoso que he escuchado, ¡ay, lo que es el amor!, ¡pero yo no debería de estar sintiendo esto! Agacho mi mirada y veo como el hilo se enrolla en mí y en Jade, pero, ¿qué rayos le pasa al hilo? ¿¡Por qué no se puede estar tranquilo!?... Levanto mis ojos justo a tiempo para ver como el cuerpo de Jade se aproxima a mí, ¿qué rayos?

—¡Auch! —me quejo del golpe que acabo de recibir en mi espalda, ¿por qué me maltratan tanto mi cuerpecito? Abro mis ojos, porque los cerré y veo a imagen que me deja sin aliento, ¡tengo a Jade justo frente a mí! ¿Y si la beso?

Ella abre sus hermosos ojos, en serio, son los ojos más hermosos que he visto a lo largo de mi vida como el ángel del amor, pero yo soy un ángel. Sus mejillas se tornan de un leve rojo y me es imposible no sonreír ante su ternura. Un suspiro escapa de mis labios, acepto que el hilo me quiere aquí, con Jade... Ahora ella sólo tiene que aceptarme o de lo contrario, tengo que hacer mi trabajo.

—Tus ojos son bellos —comenta Jade acariciando mi mejilla, y cómo no sentirme feliz ¡si me está acariciando la mejilla! ¡Mi mejilla!...

¿Qué dijo de mis ojos? No sé pero sólo sé qué quiero besarla, probar sus labios... Y es raro porque nunca he besado a nadie, humano, pero... ¿Y si no le gusta cómo beso? Bueno, en todo caso que ella quiera besarme... Ella se aproxima a mí y dejo de respirar y de funcionar; ¿cómo respirar?, ahora yo soy la defectuosa y todo por este hilo del destino.


	3. Luna y Sol (Prt 1)

**Y yo volví, y ya comenzaré con las actualizaciones jejeje, no lo hice antes porque tuve unos problemas y pues no tenía tiempo de entrar aquí. Les dejo esto mientras actualizo lo demás, espero lo disfruten. Gracias por todo el apoyo y una disculpa por mi ausencia.**

Clavo mis tijeras en lo primero que encuentro dentro de mí casillero. Sé que prometí no meterme en esa relación pero odio cuando McLaren le grita a Vega. Él no debería gritarle, ni siquiera debería mirarla de la manera en la que ese imbécil la mira. La trata como si fuera un objeto, un trofeo para su colección y tuviera que presumirlo con todos los estúpidos que son igual que él.

Cierro mis ojos y aprieto mis puños intentando controlar mi enojo, ¿por qué todos pasan por su lado y no hacen nada? ¿Por qué nadie hace nada? ¿Por qué yo no hago nada?... Ah ya sé, por Vega. Ella, a pesar de ser una talentosa e inteligente chica, es estúpida. ¿Cómo pudo hacer que le prometiera no hacer nada para que McLaren la deje tranquila?

Ese estúpido y odioso chico que llegó a Hollywood Arts hace seis meses y se obsesionó con Vega. Ese maldito idiota hizo algo para que ella dejara de ser la Tori Vega que yo conozco.

Dejo salir el aire escuchado una vez más un grito por parte de McLaren, ¿por qué Vega sigue con él? ¿Por qué sigue soportando a ese imbécil? Cierro mi casillero y me giro. Mala idea, he visto como el imbécil ese le dio una fuerte cachetada a Tori. Todo dentro de mí hierve de ira, enojo. Todos lo han visto, todos se han quedado en silencio, todos comienzan a ignorar eso pero yo no puedo, ¡maldita sea que no puedo!

Doy grandes zancadas hasta dónde está ese idiota, no importa la mirada que me da Vega ni la que me dan los demás. Alguien debe hacerle pagar a este imbécil. En cuanto llegó a su lado, hago que él se gire. Tiene una maldita sonrisa de triunfo, ¡qué hijo de perra!

—¿Qué? —escupe con enojo pero yo soy una persona que no le teme a nada y menos a la basura como él.

Sonrío mientras finjo acomodar el cuello de su camisa.

—Ay McLaren —susurro y doy unas cuantas palmaditas a su cara—. No vuelvas a tocar a Tori, ¡imbécil!

Levanto mi rodilla y le doy un golpe en la entrepierna para después darle un golpe en su rostro que tanto presume y termino estrellado su cabeza contra el casillero de Sinjin. Él cae al suelo quejándose del dolor y aprovecho para tomar a Tori de la muñeca y arrastrarla hasta el armario del conserje.

—¡Te vas a meter en problemas, Jade! —Es lo primero que dice una vez que estamos dentro del armario.

La miro con sorpresa, enojo, tristeza, enojo, y más enojo. Ella, la chica que admiro en secreto por su fortaleza y dedicación ha caído en la red de abusos de ese imbécil y no se ha alejado. ¿Por qué mierda no se aleja?

—Lo haría una vez más sin importarme nada. —Ella desvía su mirada, llora en silencio y yo no hago nada para consolarla.

Me apoyo en la puerta y me cruzo de brazos mientras espero que ella diga algo, que haga algo. Nunca he sido buena en esto, ni cuando encontré a mi pequeño hermano llorando porque nuestro padre se olvidó de su cumpleaños. Sólo le di unas palmadas en su hombro y le dije unas cuantas palabras, ¿funcionará con Vega? ¿Qué funcionará para ella? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Eso estará bien para ella?

Me aclaro la garganta buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir algo pero no puedo encontrar nada, sólo hay enojo tras recordar ese momento, ¿cuánto tiempo lo habrá hecho? ¿Se habrá repetido en el pasado? ¿Por eso Tori no lo dejaba? ¿Por miedo?

Cierro mis ojos y los froto un par de veces, desearía que esto fuera más sencillo, que hubiera palabras adecuadas para hacer sentir mejor a Tori. Quisiera poder ser más amable y cariñosa con ella pero es algo que no puedo, tampoco soy tan maldita como ese imbécil que se atrevió a tocarla, espero y que con los golpes que le di le haya quedado claro que no debe tocar ni acercarse a Vega.

Doy un bostezo mezclado con un suspiro, estoy muy cansada, mis noches han sido horribles, duermo como máximo tres horas, ¿y ahora esto? ¿Qué más falta para no poder dormir? ¿Saber que Tori es tan idiota como para volver con él después de lo que le hizo? Si es pasa, McLaren no será el único que le dé un golpe a Tori.

—Gracias.

Abro mis ojos y enfocó mi vista en Tori, ella parece más tranquila pero sus lágrimas siguen bajando, su mejilla sigue estando roja, ¡ese maldito le dio con mucha fuerza!

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunta casi con vergüenza y ni siquiera se atreve a mirarme.

Levanto mis ojos al techo, parpadeo un par de veces y dejo salir el aire. Debo calmarme, no puedo ser dura con ella, no puedo hacerla sentir mal, no después de lo que ella pasó.

—Porque se lo merecía, porque he querido hacerlo desde que ese idiota te presumió como si fueras un objeto —respondo sintiendo el enojo regresar—. ¿Cuántas veces más lo ha hecho?

Tori agacha su mirada, no responde y eso me enoja. Odio eso. Odio ver mal a Vega, odio al imbécil de McLaren, ese tonto merece sufrir más.

—Habla —ordeno sin poder controlar mi enojo, Vega sólo mantiene su mirada en el suelo, ¿por qué no me mira? ¿Por qué no me responde? ¿Por qué?

Suspiro ruidosamente, estoy frustrada, enojada, molesta, estoy furiosa y Vega no hace nada para cambiar mi estado de ánimo. En serio, mi enojo se puede notar a miles de kilómetros de distancia y todos se pueden alejar, todos.

—Un par de ocasiones —responde Vega tan bajo que le pido que vuelva a hablar—. Un par de ocasiones, cinco o seis, no lo sé.

Mi ceño fruncido, mi respiración agitada, mis puños apretados, tengo suficientes motivos para matar a ese tipo... Un segundo.

—Tu padre es policía —digo como si ella no lo supiera y necesitara de alguien para que se lo recuerden y por la mirada que me da, esa donde ella demuestra que sabe de lo que hablo pero que se siente avergonzada por no haberlo hecho me hace enojar más de lo que ya estaba—. Tu padre no lo sabe.

Vega se sonroja y afirma levemente, casi no se nota su movimiento. Cierro mis ojos y suelto el aire, ¿cómo ocultarle algo así a su padre? ¡¿A su padre que es policía?! ¿Por qué demonios ocultó esto? Realmente Vega es una idiota.

Muerdo mi labio y miro el techo parece ser más interesante que mirar a Vega y con eso que el enojo vuelva, ¿y ahora que se supone que haremos?

—Estoy embarazada.

Bajo mis ojos hacia ella, estoy en shock, sorprendida, horrorizada, sorprendida y molesta. ¿Cómo es...? ¿Qué...? Paso mis manos por mi rostro, esto no lo esperaba ni siquiera sabía si Vega... ¡Santo cielo!

—¿Y aun así eras tan idiota como para seguir con ese bastardo, Vega? —pregunto intentando con todo mi ser no demostrar mi enojo pero esto es demasiado, ¿por qué demonios no le ha dicho a su padre? ¿Por qué deja que la trate mal?

Tori sigue con su mirada en el suelo, avergonzada, dolida, rechazada, no sé ni cómo se siente pero yo estoy que me salgo de mis casillas y necesito controlarme, por mí, por ella y por ese bebé que al final de cuentas no tiene culpa de nada.

Suspiro un par de veces, cinco quizás antes de sentir un poco de calma dentro de mí, ¿qué haré contigo, Vega? Miro a Vega, ella no levanta sus ojos, está nerviosa y se ve aterrada, cierro mis ojos mientras dejo salir el aire muy lento, tan lento que siento una ligera opresión en mi pecho.

—Bien, ¿cuántos meses tienes? —pregunto sonando más tranquila y obligando a Vega que me mire, sus ojos rojos retienen las lágrimas, sonrío un poco para que ella se sienta mejor o simplemente esperando a que ella se relaje y calme.

—Tres —susurra y desvía su mirada, por inercia bajo mis ojos hacia su abdomen, aún no está abultado, ¿o será por las prendas que usa? Porque últimamente ella ha estado usando ropa holgada, nada de la ropa que ella solía usar, esos jeans ajustados, blusas ajustadas, nada de eso. Ya ni siquiera la veía comiendo bien.

—Ay Vega —murmuro llevando mi mano a su mentónpara hacer que sus ojos regresen a mí—. No seremos amigas o creo que sí losomos, no lo sé, pero... —Yo misma me ruedo mis ojos ante lo que diré pero nopuedo hacer otra cosa—. No estás sola, me tienes a mí.


	4. Mi regalo de Navidad prt 1

La navidad nunca fue algo para celebrar, no digo que no me gusta pero como mis padres siempre se la pasan viajando o haciendo negocios para estas fechas, siempre quedo sola en casa, a veces me acompaña la señora que contrato mi padre para hacer el aseo. Ella muy amable me hornea galletas y me prepara chocolate, aunque yo prefiero el café pero la bebida que prepara ella es muy rica.

Ella es la única que ha estado para estas fechas y mi abuela, pero ella falleció hace dos años y dudo que su fantasma venga a pasar las navidades conmigo.

Este año, que no será muy diferente a los demás, nos acompañará mi hermana, Elizabeth, un año mayor que yo, nombrada como mi madre y siendo la favorita por ambos. Nunca supe porque y nunca me intereso saberlo. Ella llegó ayer de su viaje por Inglaterra, fue a estudiar ciencias políticas o algo así, algo relacionado con lo que mi padre trabaja.

Ella ya tiene su futuro asegurado como dueña de la firma de abogados que construyo mi padre.

Me levanto de la cama, conociendo a mis padres, ya debieron de haber salido rumbo a una reunión importante, alguna salida o no sé pero nadie está en casa más que yo y no será por mucho tiempo. Quizá vaya a molestar a Vega, ella me invitó a su casa por una fiesta que iban a ofrecer y pues ya que no tengo a nadie en casa con quien pasar esta fecha, ir a molestarla no está mal.

Tomo mi chaqueta y mi celular, no me gusta conducir de día pero casi cae la tarde y eso ya no cuenta como día.

Antes soñaba con que nevera aquí en Los Ángeles, deseaba ver la nieve, jugar, salir y hacer muñecos de nieve o angelitos pero comencé a crecer y a dejar de soñar con cosas estúpidas. Mis padres nunca estaban, ¿con quién se suponía que tenía que jugar? ¿Yo sola? ¿Cómo los regalos que ellos me daban para compensar su falta? Deje de abrir sus regalos cuando cumplí diez años, deje de sentir emoción por recibir un maldito objeto sin valor sentimental.

Y eso me recuerda a lo que dijo Vega esta mañana, a sus sentimientos y esas cosas que ella siempre dice. Los sentimientos siempre son importantes, que importa más la intención con lo que lo des que el regalo en sí, y esas cosas. Vega siempre imprime a todo un sentimentalismo único. Sólo ella, porque ni André ni nadie dijo nada con respecto a eso, ella es tan... Única.

¿Por qué estoy pensando en Vega?

Ella aunque no esté presente siempre tiende a molestar de maneras que no puedo controlar, como ahora, ella se metió en mis pensamientos y siempre aparece cuando quiero hacer algo malo, que no es malo o cuando digo algo realmente malo y humillante, por esa razón he dejado de ser tan mala con ella, su voz aparece en mi cabeza reprochándome.

¿Será mi conciencia? Pero si es mi conciencia, ¿por qué se parece a la voz de Vega?

Sacudo mi cabeza y estaciono mi auto afuera de la casa de los Vega, André ya está aquí, debí suponer que él sería el primero en llegar, es su mejor amigo pero en fin, eso no importa. Bajo del auto y camino con calma hasta la puerta. Siempre han sido una familia unida, siempre se les encuentra en casa. Aunque veces el señor Vega no llega a dormir por su trabajo pero eso no le impide pasar esta fecha con su familia, con sus hijas, aunque dudo que Trina sea hija de ellos, estoy segura que la encontraron en un basurero o no sé pero no es hija de ellos. En cambio Vega, ella sí es su hija. Tan leal y cooperativa como su padre.

¿Qué hago analizando a la familia Vega?

Resoplo mientras espero que me abran la puerta, nunca he estado en reuniones familiares durante las festividades de navidad, siempre era una llamada desde Nueva York, D.C., Londres, pero nunca algo tan familiar.

—¿Jade?

Levanto mis ojos hacia Vega, sonrío porque hay un muérdago sobre su cabeza, ¿quién rayos pone un muérdago sobre la puerta? Qué si toca un viejo loco y pervertido que sólo quiera molestar, ¿también lo besarán?

—¿Tenemos que seguir con las reglas de navidad? —pregunto mientras señalo el muérdago que cuelga, Vega levanta sus ojos y se sorprende por esa cosa, idea de Trina.

—Trina lo dejó ahí porque invitó a Robert y bueno no eres él —responde Vega algo nerviosa y debo agradecer que abriera ella y no la loca de Trina, ¡ni loca beso a Trina!

—Oh —respondo pasando al interior de la casa. Lo primero que veo es un gran árbol de navidad llenos de adornos lindos y con muchas cajas de regalo sobre el suelo, como una navidad en familia deber ser. Por la casa hay más adornos y luces, muchas decoraciones, aquí se siente el espirito de la navidad.

No como en casa que es un hogar frío y vacío en estos momentos.

—¡Deben besarse!

Me sorprendo ante el grito de la señora Vega, ¿qué ella quiere que bese a Vega? Me giro hacia Vega que sólo se encoje de hombros mientras sonríe tímidamente, ¡perfecto! Ahora tengo que besar a Vega por un estúpido muérdago puesto a propósito.

Escucho las risas de André y Beck pero simplemente las ignoro porque no quiero comenzar una pelea por algo estúpido como un beso provocado por un tonto muérdago de navidad.

—Anden, dense ese beso para que vengan a tomar una taza de chocolate. —Suspiro y camino hasta donde esté Vega.

—Sólo lo hago por el estúpido muérdago —le comento antes de acercarme a ella. Capturo sus labios en un beso corto, no quiero profundizar más... Se sienten tan cálidos y con sabor a cereza, ¡y yo detesto esa fruta! Pero en los labios de Vega sabe rico.

Olvido todo y sólo me dejo llevar por las sensaciones que me producen los labios de Vega, ella besa bien, ¡diablos! Vega besa más que bien. Nos alejamos, ella desvía sus ojos pero su sonrisa me da a entender que no fue tan del asco el beso y pues no lo fue. Fue tierno y cálido, como ella lo es.

—No besas tan del asco —le susurro golpeando ligeramente su hombro haciendo reír a Vega y eso es suficiente para sentirme bien y no incomoda.

Después de ese beso tan raro, todos nos reunimos en la parte de atrás de la casa de los Vega, están Beck, André, Cat, Robbie, el tal Robert, que para su mala suerte quien abrió la puerta fue Robbie y le tocó beso. Fue muy gracioso verlos besándose y claro, no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad para burlarme de eso pero lo que me sorprendió es que nadie hizo algún comentario sobre el beso que compartimos Vega y yo.

Eran las mismas condiciones, ¿por qué nadie dijo nada? Ni siquiera Beck dijo algo, sólo me miró muy raro y con una sonrisa. Él y sus rarezas.

Me alejo un poco de todos, ellos ríen, comparten anécdotas sobre las navidades pasadas, cosas que hicieron en familia, ¿y yo qué? ¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Qué paso mis navidades solas en casa sin la compañía de mi familia porque ellos les importan más el dinero y los negocios? Nadie sabe sobre eso, ni siquiera Beck.

Él pensaba que yo me iba de viaje con mis padres y hermana para pasar la navidad fuera del país, ¡qué equivocado estaba! Me quedaba en casa en nochebuena y navidad, mis padres se presentaban el 27 de diciembre con una maleta llena de obsequios para mí. Ni un abrazo, ni un feliz navidad, hija, nada. Sólo dejaban la maldita maleta en la puerta de mi habitación y se volvían a ir, ¿por qué? Siempre me he hecho esa pregunta, siempre he querido saber la razón de su tan desinteresado amor por mí.

Nunca la encuentro.

Ellos pasan más tiempo fuera de casa que no me sorprendería que llegará el día en que les sorprenda verme graduada de Hollywood Arts. Creo que les sorprendería saber que tiene otra hija más.

—Hola, estás muy alejada.

—Detesto a las personas, ya sabes —le respondo a Vega fingiendo una sonrisa, regreso mis ojos a mi taza de chocolate con malvaviscos, tiene un Santa Claus dibujado y en el morral que lleva tiene el nombre de Tori escrito.

—Pero no son sólo personas, son nuestros amigos —me responde empujando levemente su cuerpo con el mío—. Excepto por Trina y Robert.

—Y tú. —La miro y le sonrío demostrando mi broma, ella entrecierra sus ojos y después suelta una pequeña risa y recarga su cabeza en mi hombro.

Alzo una ceja pero me relajo y recargo mi cabeza en la suya, no tengo que hablar de nada, no tengo que decir nada para sentirme comprendida, ella así es. Y no sé porque me siento cómoda con ella, porque me siento capaz de contarle todo sin el temor de saber que ella también huirá.

—Creo que es hora de irme —menciono alejándome un poco de ella mientras dejo la taza en sus manos.

—Pero... pensé que te quedarías aquí hasta mañana —responde Vega incorporándose rápidamente y sujetando mi mano—. ¿Te irás?

Si me quedo puedo pasar una navidad en compañía de la familia Vega y de nuestros amigos, no estaré sola como en el pasado pero no tengo ningún regalo para nadie, yo no entré al tonto sorteo del Santa secreto.

—Me quedaré un rato más pero me iré cuando empiece eso del intercambio —le informo regresando a mi asiento en las escaleras, ella también aunque no la veo del todo contenta ¿pero qué más puedo hacer? No me puedo quedar aquí y ver desde lejos a todos disfrutar de sus regalos, de esos abrazos, de esa felicidad, no me quiero quedar.

Después de unos minutos, Vega se cansa del silencio sepulcral que había entre las dos y sólo se fue o quizá sólo se levantó para servir más chocolate. La verdad no sé pero ya no quiero estar aquí, así qué en silencio dejo la taza sobre el piano y salgo de la casa de los Vega. Debo ir a casa y quedarme acostad hasta que esto pase.

Subo a mi auto, por el espejo retrovisor veo a Tori salir de su casa pero ya fue tarde para ella y para su grito, yo ya me aleje. Es mejor estar lejos.

Llego a casa sin prestar total atención, bajo del auto y me apresuro a entrar, quiero llegar a mi habitación y sólo quedarme ahí. Abro la puerta y me sorprendo de ver a mis padres abrazar a Elizabeth, ¿qué rayos? Ellos me miran un tanto sorprendidos pues mamá tiene su boca entre abierta, ¿qué demonios está pasando?

—Llegaste —menciona mi madre saliendo de la sorpresa, ruedo mis ojos y suelto el aire, supongo que no debía llegar, debí hacerle caso a Vega y quedarme con ella, al menos estando allá no tendría por qué enterarme de los asuntos secretos de mi familia.

—Ven pasa.

Mi padre deja una caja, supongo que es el regalo de Elizabeth, en la mesa y extiende su mano hacia mí, ¿acaso me cree tan estúpida? Ellos pudieron llamar para avisarme, pudieron mandar un mensaje, pero no lo hicieron y prefirieron hacer esta reunión sin mí, no tengo porque quedarme aquí, en un lugar donde no soy invitada ni requerida.

Doy media vuelta y salgo de la casa y corro hasta mi auto, no me importan los gritos, los llamados, no me importa nada, sólo quiero estar sola y lejos. Sabrás dios desde cuando harán esto sin mí, sabrá dios cuantas veces ellos pasaron navidad en familia y yo las pase sola.

Estoy enojada, dolida y decepcionada.

¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Por qué me alejan? ¿Por qué maldita sea me importa? Tenía que hacerle caso a Vega, debí quedarme con ella, con su familia, con nuestros amigos, debí quedarme en ese lugar en donde me sentía más en familia que en mi propia casa, con mi propia familia.

¡Maldita sea!

Golpeo con fuerza el volante sin importa si me hago daño o no, ¡esto es lo más horrible que me pudieron hacer! ¡Soy su hija!

Las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, en estos momentos ya deben de estar celebrando la llegada de la navidad, ¡que se pudran!

Estaciono el auto en el único lugar donde no me buscaran, la playa. Azoto la puerta y corro hasta llegar a la orilla del mar. Aquí nadie vendrá, siendo nochebuena nadie saldría de sus cómodas casas y vendría a una solitaria playa. Suspiro y me siento en la arena, que tonta fui al pensar que ellos estarían de viaje, que estarían en una reunión de negocios. Era mejor pensar eso que darme cuenta de la realidad.

Esta playa está totalmente sola, no hay nadie más que yo, y así es como me siento estando en casa. Nunca me importo estar sola, ni pasar cumpleaños o festividades sola pero que ellos celebren sin mí, por esta razón detesto la navidad.

Me abrazo a mí misma buscando calor, ese calor que perdí cuando abandone la casa de los Vega, quisiera regresar, volver ahí, ¿pero qué excusa pondré? ¿Diré que no quería estar sola en mi casa? ¿Eso es lo que diré para que todos sientan lastima por mí? Yo odio eso, odio sentirme así, odio tener que necesitar a los demás, odio...

¡Mierda!

No sé qué rayos hacer.

Comienzo a llorar otra vez y yo odio llorar, no me gusta, me hace sentir débil, vulnerable, lo odio. Llorar te hace débil, lo odio.

Este sentimiento de vacío es horrible, te duele pero no sabes dónde, quieres estar sola pero a la vez quieres un abrazo de alguien, quieres sentirte acompañada y querida, ¡esto es una completa mierda!

—Nuca había venido a la playa en nochebuena.

—¡Maldita sea, Vega! —exclamo con una mano en mi pecho—. ¿Me quieres matar de un susto?

Vega ríe un poco y niega un par de veces antes de tomar asiento a mi lado, en todo caso, ¿qué hace ella aquí? ¿No debería estar con su familia celebrando la llegada de Navidad? Me quedo callada y simplemente no hago las preguntas que me llegan a mi cabeza y sólo me quedo mirando hacia el inmenso mar.

Tan solo, tan frío y tan inmenso que aún no se descubre su profundidad ni todo lo que haya en él.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? Pudiste haber ido conmigo —me interroga Vega y siento su mirada sobre mí.

Suspiro y sólo me quedo contemplando el mar, no le quiero responder porque eso sería como abrir una gran parte de mí, revelar muchas cosas y no quiero que ella me tanga lastima o no lo sé. Así son las personas, cuando se enteran de algo malo o de una desgracia, sólo se acercan a ti para destruirte más, para hacerte saber que están por lastima y no por otra cosa. Odio cuando pasa eso.

Vega entiendo mi silencio y sólo me abraza mientras miramos hacia el mar, a veces pienso que ella es la única que realmente me entiende, que sabe escuchar a pesar de mi silencio, que interpreta bien. ¿Cómo es que ella me encontró antes que mis padres? Creo que piensa igual que yo.

Cierro mis ojos y dejo que el silencio me invada, que el sonido de las olas al romper me calme y que la brisa helada congele todo sentimiento de dolor. Dejo que Tori me abrigue, que ella se encargue de mí en estos momentos, aunque no seamos amigas, pero que sí lo somos aunque lo niegue, ella me agrada.

—Tengo algo para ti —susurra Tori tomando mi mano mientras deja una pequeña caja envuelta con un papel de regalo purpura y adornado con pequeñas tijeras—. Tenía pensando dártelo en la mañana pero este es un buen momento.

Miro a Vega con mi ceño fruncido, ¿ella tiene un regalo para mí? ¿Desde cuándo ella tiene un regalo para mí? ¿Ella no entro a ese tonto intercambio? ¿Por qué ella está sonriendo? Miro la caja, es pequeña pero muy bonita, ella pasó mucho tiempo decorando la caja para que yo no pusiera algún pero. Ella siempre se preocupa por mí.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto levantando mis ojos de nuevo hacia Vega, ella sigue sonriendo, sigue teniendo esa pequeña pero linda sonrisa.

Tori se encoje de hombros y agacha su mirada.

—Elegí ser tu santa secreto aunque no entraras —me responde y yo no sé qué decir ante su declaración tan sorpresiva.

Entonces miro de nuevo la caja y mis lágrimas comienzan a caer nuevamente, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué siempre es ella? ¿Por qué yo no...? Muerdo mi labio para evitar soltar un sollozo pero que de igual manera sale y Vega sólo vuelve a abrazarme.

¿Por qué está navidad tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tuve que salir de casa de Vega? ¿Por qué no me quedé ahí y evite esto?

—No llores —susurra Vega pasando sus dedos por mis mejillas—. Me gustas más cuando sonríes y tienes esa mirada que aterra a todos.

Sonrío a pesar de las lágrimas, ella siempre está para mí, siempre está cuando nadie más lo ha estado. Vega siempre ha estado en todo momento importante de mi vida.

—Gracias —susurro mirando a Tori—. Gracias por estar aquí sin que te lo haya pedido. —Sonrío y sólo abrazo a Vega—. Quizá tenga un regalo para ti, Vega.

—No es necesario, Jade, yo no... —Pongo un dedo sobre los labios de Vega obligándola a que guarde silencio.

—Vamos.


	5. Mi regalo de Navidad Prt 2

**Tarde pero seguro, y aun no termina, la última parte la pienso subir pronto, la conclusión de esta mini historia. Espero les guste y pues disfruten.**

 **TORI**

Bajo del coche de Jade, ella se veía muy emocionada durante todo nuestro trayecto a su casa, quizá sea por el regalo que le di o por el regalo que ella tiene para mí, sea lo que sea, estoy tranquila y feliz de verla con una sonrisa en su rostro, odio verla mal, odio verla con sus ojos tristes, no me gusta para nada lo que ella estaba pasando, ni mucho menos entendí porque Jade terminó en una playa sola en nochebuena. Mi relación con ella ha mejorado, un poco, pero ha mejorado, durante todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndola, he aprendido a diferenciar sus cambios de humor, más que nada, el motivo a eso.

Por ejemplo, ella debe beber café todas las mañanas, negro y con dos de azúcar, si eso no pasa, Jade estará de mal humor todo el día, pero no es un humor donde quiera matar a todos, sólo en su mirada se puede apreciar. Sólo quiere estar sola y alejada pero en realidad sólo quiere tener un momento de paz y un café. Cuando ella quiere matar a todos, eso pasa cuando está muy molesta o tuvo una mala noche donde ella no pudo dormir ni descansar. Su mal humor se refleja en odio hacia todo el mundo.

También suele tener esos mementos de enojo cuando o hablan mucho o sólo la miras sin motivo alguno. En cada uno de esos momentos es de tener cuidado con sus tijeras. Y sabiendo todo esto, ¿por qué ella decidió ir a una playa sola? ¿Por qué no fue a mi casa? Ella sabe que las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ella, no importa nada.

Muerdo mi labio mirando las puertas de la casa de Jade, casi no he estado aquí, de hecho, es la primera vez que estoy tan cerca de la casa de Jade y no hay adorno alguno y por lo que puedo apreciar en el interior, tampoco hay. No quiero ser entrometida y sé qué a Jade no le agrada mucho la navidad pero debería haber aunque sea un arbolito de navidad. Sé por Beck que Jade pasaba las navidades fuera pero yo no estoy tan segura de eso. Si eso fuera verdad, ¿por qué Jade está aquí? Y dudo mucho que solo haya sido por la invitación a mi casa, ella prácticamente estuvo todo el tiempo diciendo que no le interesaba ir y que no iría.

Nunca me tomé en serio sus palabras, sabía que solo decía eso para molestarme pero algo dentro de mí siempre creyó en que Jade iría, y lo hizo. Y aunque no me esperaba el beso, fue un hermoso regalo de Navidad. Poder besar a Jade, algo que había deseado desde hace tiempo. La verdad, nunca pensé que iba a tener un beso de Jade por culpa de un muérdago, Trina y sus cosas, pero eso me ayudó.

Suspiro abrazándome a mí misma, aunque sea aquí en Los Ángeles, la noche es un poco fresca y más está parte de la ciudad.

—¡No me interesa!

Me giro asustada hacia la entrada, Jade cierra con un fuerte golpe y sigue su camino hasta donde estoy yo. De nuevo esa mirada, ese sentimiento, esa tristeza en sus ojos. Me mira y sonríe pero no llega a sus ojos y es algo que no me gusta. Quiero verla feliz y no sé bien que tengo que hacer para alejar esa tristeza de sus ojos.

—No es un gran obsequio ni el más costoso pero… —Bajo mis ojos hasta sus manos y me encuentro con una cajita de madera, muy linda por cierto—. Fue el último obsequio que me dio mi abuela.

Cuando ella termina, levanto mis ojos y busco su mirada, esa mirada puesta en la lejanía. Sonrío y tomo su rostro con mis manos, ella está fría pero parece que no le molesta. Lo frio y lo caliente hacen una perfecta mancuerna. Acaricio sus mejillas mientras giro su rostro poco a poco hasta quedar frente al mío.

—¿Qué? —pregunta ella con una ceja levantada, esa ceja perforada, me encanta cuando ella hace eso.

—Me gusta cuando haces esto —susurro mientras paso la yema de mis dedos por su ceja. Jade sonríe un poco agachando su mirada—. Y sobre el obsequio, no tienes que darme nada, Jade, con el simple hecho de pasar la navidad contigo es suficiente.

No sé si hice bien en decir eso ultimo pero la verdad no me arrepiento, muerdo un poco mi labio mirando con un poco de nerviosismo la reacción de Jade, aunque conociéndola, sé qué dirá algo cortante o frío, ella es así y es así como la quiero.

—Ay Vega, acepta y ya —menciona Jade sin hacer ningún comentario sobre lo último—. Además, sé qué soy irresistible, vamos.

Me rio un poco y tomo la mano de Jade, aunque no la haya ofrecido, me gusta tomar su mano. Caminamos hacia la parte de atrás de su casa, debo admitir que es un enorme jardín y que no me quejaría de pasar mis tardes aquí, junto a Jade, descubriendo todos sus secretos, bueno, creo que ella no me diría ni la mitad de ellos pero quisiera comenzar a tener más conocimiento sobre ella, sé sus gustos… Creo que sí se mucho de ella, sé diferenciar sus humores, lo que quiere y sé cuál es su sueño.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —pregunta Jade deteniendo sus pasos—. No eres así, usualmente tú hablas mucho.

Frunzo mi ceño un poco por sus palabras, ¿acaso ella me conoce bien? Miro a Jade y sus ojos pasan de lado a lado, me analizan, es como cuando ella mira algo que le gusta, como esos cortos de terror o cuando ve con atención sus tijeras en busca de alguna mancha o algo parecido, ahora ella me mira así.

—Sí, tú eres más de habladora, más molesta. —La miro fingiendo molesta porque realmente me encanta ver su sonrisa de medio lado—. Por esa razón, ¿en qué piensas? Vamos, comparte eso conmigo, hoy que es navidad.

Su sonrisa decae cuando ella menciona lo último, ¿qué fue lo que paso para que se sienta así en navidad? Esta fecha debería de ser feliz, llena de magia y emoción por recibir regalos o por dar, estar con los amigos, la familia, no entiendo aún bien que pudo pasar.

Suspiro mientras agacho mis ojos, porque sé que ella es bastante persistente.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que me alegra estar contigo este día —digo levantando mis ojos, Jade vuelve a sonreír y esa sonrisa hace que mi corazón salte de alegría, realmente haría lo que sea por siempre ver feliz a Jade.

—De todas las personas, ¿me elijes a mí? ¿Por qué? —pregunta con una mirada llena de confusión.

—Porque me gusta estar contigo y porque me gustaría pasar navidad y el resto de las navidades contigo —le respondo con una sonrisa y con mis manos tomo su rostro nuevamente y me acerco un poco más a ella—. Y porque tú eres con la única persona que me interesa estar este día y el resto de mis días.

 **JADE**

Parpadeo un par de veces mientras analizo cada una de las palabras de Vega, no creo que sea una broma de su parte, tampoco creo que ella lo diga sólo por lastima. Vega no es de ser así, ella dice las cosas porque las siente, porque son verdad. Ella no juega con los sentimientos, no juega con las palabras ni es de acercarse por lastima. Pero no estoy segura de que es lo que siento, ella me acaba de decir que quiere estar conmigo pero, ¿cómo amigas? No puedo comprender esa parte.

—¡Jade! —grita mi padre y sólo cierro mis ojos mientras dejo salir el aire muy lento.

—¿Quieres ir a otro lado? Iremos a donde tú quieras, Jade —susurra Vega pasando sus dedos por mis mejillas, esto se siente bien, se siente lindo y cálido. Ella es calidez y amor.

—¿Podemos ir a tu casa? —le pido queriendo no sonar como… Creo que Tori es lo bastante inteligente para saber todo lo que pasa.

—Vamos —susurra ella y toma mi mano, antes la hubiera alejado de mí por estar tocándome pero eso ya quedó en el pasado. Ahora me gusta sentirla cerca porque es de las pocas personas que se queda a pesar de todo.

Sin importar nada, las dos subimos a mi auto y vamos de regreso a su casa, aunque no sé si sus padres vayan a tomar bien esto. Los míos, pues no creo que les importe mucho donde paso la noche, total, ellos pueden seguir celebrando como antes. Yo puedo tener una navidad como las que había soñado tener, al lado de una familia, y aunque no soy parte de la familia Vega no creo que a ellos les moleste tenerme ahí, digo, la señora Vega literal me mandó a besar a Vega por culpa del muérdago, no creo que le moleste verme en su casa o que duerma en su sofá.

Miro de reojo a Tori, ella viene con su ceño fruncido, como si algo le molestara, es esa misma expresión que tiene cuando ella quiere preguntar algo pero no sabe cómo hacerlo, conozco a Tori bastante bien, la conozco mejor que a cualquier persona, incluso que a mí misma. Me he dedicado a observarla, analizar cada detalle de ella, aunque eso iba contra todo lo que yo creía, pero observarla se volvió un pasatiempo lleno de paz. Observarla a ella me traía paz y calma, por esa razón deje de ser tan mala, deje de ser la misma chica que le hacía la vida imposible. Ella cambió mi mundo.

Como ahora, el sólo hecho de tenerla aquí me hace olvidar de todo.


	6. Revenge

Miro la puerta principal y luego miro la hora que marca el reloj que está sobre esta, ¿por qué alguien toca la puerta a las once de la noche en viernes? No son mis padres ni Trina, ellos tuvieron que hacer un viaje a no sé dónde ni a qué pero era un viaje que necesitaba hacer Trina pero, ¿quién puede ser?

Los golpes suenan más fuertes que antes y sólo provoca que mi miedo crezca y que yo me incorpore del sillón. ¿Y si es un asesino? Bueno, un asesino no tocaría la puerta con tanta insistencia, ¿o sí? Entraría por otro lado, quizá por...

—¡Maldita sea, Vega! ¡Ábreme!

Cierro mis ojos mientras resoplo, la idea del asesino ahora me resulta mejor, a menos ahí ya sé a qué atenerme pero con Jade no tengo la menor idea, ¿y qué hace ella aquí de todos modos? No sé supone que debería estar en su aclamada cita con Beck, ¿qué hace en mi casa a esta hora?

Suspiro mientras me levanto del sillón y me acerco a abrir, aún podría ser una trampa de Jade para hacerme algo o quizá para lastimarme o no lo sé.

—¿Qué? —pregunto después de abrir la puerta pero me quedó callada y en shock al ver el estado deprimente de Jade—. ¿Qué...? ¡Whoop!

Jade se lanza a mis brazos y realmente hago un esfuerzo por no caer al suelo con Jade encima de mí. Su cuerpo tiembla por el llanto y no sé porque razón ella está llorando y en ese estado, se supone que debería, no sé, estar feliz por su súper cita con su espléndido novio, a menos que Beck le haya hecho daño... No, no creo que sea eso, ¡es Beck! Realmente dudaría si fuera Jade...

¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? Sé qué es...

—Beck... Él... Yo no... Él sólo...

Frunzo mi ceño ante las palabras incoherentes de Jade, ¿qué fue lo que él hizo? ¿Qué fue eso tan malo que hizo para que Jade esté aquí conmigo en mi casa y abrazándome?

—Vamos a mi habitación para hablar mejor, ¿sí? —pregunto cerrando la puerta principal y separándome un poco de Jade para poder avanzar hasta...

Todos mis pensamientos se congelan al darme cuenta del golpe que tiene Jade, trago saliva ruidosamente cosa que hizo que Jade me mirara y esos ojos azules que intimidan a todos y que nos hace temblar con tan sólo una mirada, ahora están rojos e hinchados por el llanto.

Jade agacha su mirada sin decir nada, la verdad no sé qué es lo que pasó pero no puedo dejarla sola, no después de lo que... Paso mi mano por sus hombros y la atraigo a mi cuerpo para comenzar a subir las dos juntas.

¿Quién lo diría? Jade West dejándose abrazar por Tori Vega, claro no es un momento como para presumir o algo así pues ella está muy mal y sólo necesita una amiga, ¿se puede decir que ahora soy su amiga? ¿Puedo pensar eso? La simple idea me hace sonreír porque he trabajado durante más de dos años por conseguir la amistad de Jade o que ella me considere como una amiga y ahora creo que lo he conseguido, no de la manera que me hubiera gustado.

Entramos a mi habitación, Jade se detiene y mira todo a su alrededor, no es la primera vez que está aquí, esta aquella vez donde nos reunimos para ver el programa que grababan en la escuela, The Wood, ella ya estaba aquí en mi habitación y yo no me di cuenta hasta que la vi bajar. Nunca supe que fue exactamente lo que hizo aquí pero tampoco me preocupó mucho.

Tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama y miro a Jade, ella sigue sin decir nada, sigue mirando hacia su izquierda y me doy cuenta que está mirando aquella foto que nos tomamos juntas antes del estreno de la obra de Sikowits. Siempre me ha gustado esa foto, las dos sonreíamos mientras pretendíamos ser un matrimonio feliz.

—No había visto esa foto —menciona Jade sin apartar sus ojos de ahí, y sí, ella nunca vio esa foto hasta el día de hoy porque ella no quiso ver esa foto ni saber, así que sólo le pedí la foto a Sinjin y él aceptó gustoso después de conseguirle una cita con Trina, que resultó fatal.

—La conseguí de Sinjin —le respondo mientras me levanto de la cama y me acerco para tomar la foto—. Ese día fue divertido.

—Aja —responde ella y vuelve a desviar sus ojos de mí.

Dejo la foto y me recargo en el mueble esperando a que Jade se decida hablar o por lo menos contarme que es lo que pasó y a que se debe ese golpe. La veo caminar hasta mi cama y como toma asiento con su mirada en el suelo, dejando salir un leve quejido, ¿qué me perdí? O sea, ¿por qué ella de pronto ha soltado un quejido cuando tomo asiento?

—¿Jade? —la llamo acercándome a ella con cautela, no quiero asustarla y eso me parece muy absurdo porque... ¡ella es Jade West! ¡La chica que tiene asustada a toda Hollywood Arts! ¿Por qué tendría que asustarse por mí? Ella me mira y no sé descifrar esa mirada, esa lucha de sentimientos. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas una vez más y la verdad, he descubierto que no me gusta verla así.

Me gusta más ver su sonrisa macabra, malévola y diabólica, escuchar su risa por haber hecho una broma pesada y ver esos ojos fríos y con malicia, así como está ahora no puedo soportar verla. Y sé qué no somos amigas o algo así, pero me sigo preocupando por ella, yo sí la considero mi amiga aunque ella... aunque para ella yo no sea nada más que un objeto de burlas y humillaciones.

Tomo asiento a su lado y atraigo su cuerpo junto al mío tratando de darle confort, hacerla sentir bien pero no sé si realmente funcione.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí? —me pregunta abrazando con fuerza mi brazo.

—Claro, claro que puedes, Jade —le respondo con una leve sonrisa que aunque ella no la vea, me nace sonreírle, no por su petición o quizá sólo una pequeña parte pero es sólo que Jade está en un estado tan vulnerable que quisiera abrazarla todo el tiempo que sea necesario y asegurarle con una sonrisa que todo estará bien.

—¿Puedo usar tu baño? —Afirmo a su pregunta y ella se incorpora sin mirarme y murmurando un "gracias".

Todo esto me parece tan raro y extraño, nunca pensé o imaginé tener a Jade así, ella es de las personas más fuertes y seguras que conozco en todo Hollywood Arts, es fría y casi nunca se ve afectada tanto por algo o por las rupturas con Beck, ¿por qué ahora está así? ¿Y qué explicación tiene ese golpe en su mejilla? ¿Será qué Beck le agredió? No, no puedo creer que eso haya pasado realmente, ¡es Beck! Mi amigo, ese chico lindo y carismático, ¿por qué de pronto cambiaria? ¿Por qué de pronto lastimaría a Jade?

¡Rayos! Son tantas preguntas que por ahora no tendrán respuesta si Jade no decide contarme.

Suspiro y decido mejor acomodar mi cama para las dos, no sé qué lado prefiera Jade así que sólo dejaré que ella salga y decida. Tomo mi ropa para dormir y miro la puerta del baño con cierta duda, Jade aún no sale, puedo cambiarme aquí sin que ella me vea. Muerdo mi labio y comienzo a desvestirme sin quitar mis ojos de la puerta cerrada del baño; nunca he dejado que me vean semidesnuda y no será la primera vez que pase.

La puerta se abre cuando termino de colocarme la blusa y por poco creí que Jade me vería con el dorso totalmente desnudo. Aclaro mi garganta a la vez que Jade cierra la puerta y agacha sus ojos al suelo. Verla así me deprime, me hace sentir mal, muy mal. No es la Jade que acostumbro ver.

—¿Mmm, Jade? —la llamo acercándome a ella, la verdad no sé qué esperar de ella, antes esperaría algún comentario ofensivo, algo lleno de odio o sólo una mirada retadora pero en esta situación no sé qué esperar.

—Yo no quería —susurra ella y yo detengo mis pasos, ¿no quería? ¿Qué no quería? Y aunque quiera preguntar algo me detiene, no quiero llenarla de preguntas por las cuales quizás ella no quiera responder—. Él... Él sólo se rio.

Muerdo mi labio más fuerte de lo que pensé, sólo espero que no haya pasado nada de lo que yo estoy imaginando. Cierro mis ojos por unos segundos y realmente no puedo aceptar que haya pasado eso, no a ella, no...

—Y quise alejarlo pero... —Yo niego aunque ella no me vea, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y sé qué no es momento para llorar, no es momento de ponerme sentimental y hacer un drama, no, Jade me necesita—. Creo que por eso se dieron los golpes.

Aprieto mis puños con coraje, maldito el que le haya hecho eso, ¡no merece nada! ¡Es un maldito idiota! Y lo único que quisiera es hacerle pagar por todo lo que le hice a Jade, ¡ese idiota merece la cárcel!

—¿Fue Beck? —pregunto con algo de terror a su respuesta, si su respuesta es una afirmación no sé cómo voy a reaccionar ante eso, no sé qué es lo que yo vaya a hacer pero él... Jade levanta sus ojos, sus mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas y me da una afirmación silenciosa—. Ven. —Estiro mis manos hacia Jade y ella sólo se lanza a llorar.

Me parte el corazón verla así, sentirla así, Beck es un desgraciado infeliz, ¿cómo se le pudo ocurrir hacerle algo así a Jade? ¡Dios! Si él la amaba, ¿¡dónde quedó ese amor!? ¡Maldito idiota! Pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, él tendrá su castigo y yo me encargaré de eso.

En silencio, nos acostamos en mi cama, Jade eligió el lado de la pared mientras se abrazó a mí y yo sólo puedo abrazarla y dejar que ella se desahogue en mis brazos. Realmente me duele verla así, no sé qué es lo que tenga que hacer para regresarla a como era ella, regresar a esa Jade que tanto me gustaba, y no es que no me guste esta Jade pero realmente odio verla vulnerable y destrozada.

Suspiro acomodando un par de mechones quitándolos de su rostro, seco sus lágrimas y la atraigo más a mi cuerpo, no sé en qué momento se quedó dormida pero ahora puedo decir con seguridad que ella se ve tranquila en sus sueños. Sonrío dejando un beso en su frente, me acomodo mejor y cierro mis ojos tratando de dormir y dejar de pensar en una manera de hacerle pagar a Beck.

 **xxx**

Bien, Hollywood Arts no se ve tan mal desde el estacionamiento. Muerdo mi labio inferior y siento temblar mis manos, ¿por qué estoy nerviosa? No es que haya hecho algo realmente malo porque ni siquiera hice algo malo. Bajo del auto de Trina y cierro lentamente la puerta, hoy quería ver a Jade, desde el sábado en la tarde no he sabido nada de Jade y ella ha estado ignorando mis mensajes y llamadas, no sé cuántas veces llamé, cuántas veces espere a que ella respondiera con su típico "¿Qué quieres, Vega?", pero nada pasó y ahora estoy ansiosa de verla.

Las dos acordamos, en realidad ella me amenazó con no hacer nada contra Beck, no por ahora pero sigo pensando que él merece recibir un castigo pero para Jade eso no es lo que quiere, quizás ella quiere vengarse o no lo sé, no sé qué es lo que pase por su cabeza en estos momentos, ni siquiera sé si ella está bien, ¡diablos! ¿Por qué no fui hasta su casa? ¿Por qué me quedé en mi casa suponiendo que ella no quería verme? Debí hacer caso a mis instintos e ir y quedarme con ella para lo que sea que necesite, eso es lo que haría una amiga.

Sacudo mi cabeza y comienzo a caminar hacia el interior del edificio, no he visto a nadie, ni siquiera a Cat y eso... Detengo mis pasos al ver a Beck bajar de su auto, él ni siquiera nota mi presencia y me sorprendo al ver que él le ofrece la mano a una desconocida, ¿qué rayos? Tenso mi mandíbula y aprieto mis puños hasta sentir como mis uñas se entierran poco a poco en mi piel, ¿por qué él está tan tranquilo besando a esa chica? ¿Qué acaso no amaba a Jade? ¡Maldito mentiroso de mierda!

Doy un largo paso para acercarme a él pero una mano sujeta mi brazo y cuando quiero girar para reclamar mis palabras quedan estancadas en mi garganta.

—No —comenta y me jala hacia la dirección contraria a Beck, ¿por qué no me deja hacer nada? ¿Por qué quiere quedarse callada? Sé qué puede ser difícil pero él debe pagar.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Él no puede quedarse así nomás sin recibir ningún castigo!

Jade me arrastra hasta el cuarto del conserje, a pesar de mis protestas ella simplemente las ignora y entramos al cuarto siendo la puerta azotada por ella. Me mira y no sabría decir cómo lo hace pero en estos momentos estoy muy enojada para...

—No harás nada estúpido, Vega —me dice cruzándose de brazos y yo suelto un bufido y gruño, ahora yo soy la que gruñe y quiere agarrar a golpes a alguien más, ¡pero es que ella debe entender que no puedo dejar a Beck sin que sea castigado!

—¿Por qué? Sólo dame una buena razón y te juro que no haré nada —hablo entre dientes sintiendo mi enojo crecer más y realmente creí que no me sentiría así por nadie y menos por Beck, esa persona que pensaba era buena pero resulto todo lo contrario.

—Porque quiero hacerlo yo —responde y desvía sus ojos, me tranquilizo un poco, sólo un poco porque aún quiero golpearlo. Suspiro y bajo mis brazos a mis costados.

—Al menos dejarás que te ayude, ¿verdad? —pregunto alzando una de mis cejas, Jade me mira y me da una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan, esa sonrisa llena de maldad.

—Claro, Vega, tú me ayudarás —responde y no sé porque pero me gustó mucho la manera en como ella lo dijo, su voz llena de malicia, llena de rencor y odio, sé qué está mal vengarse y tomar justicia por mano propia pero en estos momentos sólo quiero ver sufrir a Beckett.


	7. Revenge Prt 2

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tiene la segunda parte y espero les guste, la siguientey última parte será la venganza y si tienen algo en mente o quisieran opinar, pueden compartir sus ideas, yo las tomaré en cuenta; que disfrutende la lectura.

Ansiedad.

¿Saben lo terrible que puede llegar a ser? No he dejado de mover mi pierna, tampoco he prestado atención a la clase de Sikowits, y no sólo yo lo he notado, todos lo han notado, incluso Jade, que, extrañamente, me ha pedido en varias ocasiones que me tranquilice, digo, yo debería de decirle eso, yo debería de estar tranquila para tranquilizarla a ella, pero simplemente no puedo evadir el tema de lo sucedido el viernes por la noche ni mucho menos el descaro que tiene Beck para hacerse la víctima, ¿ahora él es el afectado?

A mí no me engaña, podrá engañar a los demás pero a mí no, conozco a Jade como la palma de mi mano, y puede que ella no me considere su amiga, pero me he tomado el tiempo para analizarla, conocerla, sé qué aún me falta aún más por conocerla a fondo pero ella no pudo fingir ni mentir sobre lo que pasó. Si hago un retroceso en el tiempo hasta el día en que tuvimos una clase de combate escénico y mi compañera fue Jade, las cosas se pudieran decir que son similares en cierto caso, pero lo que sí estoy segura es que Jade no se crearía una mentira así, ¡vi su miedo! Ese miedo no se finge, esos golpes tampoco se crean, ni mucho menos su dolor.

Beck podrá decir una sarta de estupideces para hacer que todos le crean y dejar mal a Jade pero a mí no me verá la cara de idiota. Sé qué algo le hizo, y por los golpes que tiene Jade en su cuerpo y su testimonio a medias, me hace crear ideas que me duelen.

—Bien, Tori, ya que tus pensamientos son más interesantes, te invito a que salgas de la clase.

Miro a Sikowits y sin decir más tomo mis cosas y salgo un poco molesta. Sé que Jade se ha ganado la fama de alguien que haría cualquier cosa por hacer que su mentira sea creíble pero vamos, ¿qué no ven el miedo que hay en sus ojos? ¿No ven la reacción de su cuerpo cuando Beck se encuentra a poco más de tres metros de ella? ¿A caso no sé fijan de la lucha constante de sentimientos en esa mirada? ¿O no se dan cuenta que Jade no ha amenazado ni atacado a nadie? ¿Tan ciegos están para que no se den cuenta?

Ellos son los que llevan más tiempo conviviendo con Jade, ¿no pueden tomarse cinco minutos para analizar los detalles? Tan sólo porque Beck llega y les pone una cara triste y comienza a inventar una sarta de estupideces, Jade queda como la mala del cuento para ellos.

Entro al cuarto del conserje y pateo una cubeta, es la primera ocasión que estoy enojada a tal extremo de querer golpear a alguien, alguien con cabello sedoso, apuesto y que es canadiense, sí, quiero golpear a Beck. Él se decía ser mi amigo y amar a Jade, ¿qué clase de amor es ese? No dices amar a alguien para después marcarle el cuerpo con golpes. Me hierve la sangra de sólo imaginar a Jade...

—¡Diablos! —exclamo en un susurro dando un golpe a una botella con algún líquido extraño y esta termina impactando contra la pared y cayendo al suelo a unos centímetros de mí, la pateo para después chasquear mi lengua.

—Tengan cuidado con Tori asesina botellas Vega o sus botellas tendrán el mismo resultado.

Me giro sorprendía encontrándome con la pequeña e impredecible sonrisa de Jade, ¿qué hace ella aquí? ¿No debería estar en clases?

—Salí a buscarte después de... Pensé que estarías en el asfalto café y no aquí, asesinado botellas —comenta ella sacándome una pequeña risa por su comentario—. Normalmente eres tú la que busca y yo la que asesina.

Y sí, efectivamente, ella tiene razón, ella asesina y yo busco. Hoy los papeles se han invertido de manera extraña y no es algo que me desagrade pero odio, literal, odio saber por lo que Jade tuvo que pasar, eso es terrible en todos los sentidos.

Suspiro y recargo mi espalda contra la pared más cercana que tengo.

—¿Ya escuchaste todo lo que dicen? —le pregunto agachado mi mirada, no es que no quiera sentirme mal pero me siento mal por esto, por lo que hace Beck; escucho el suspiro de Jade y levanto mis ojos, el maquillaje oculta bien el golpe de su mejilla pero si prestas la debida atención podrás notar una leve inflamación y un tenue color verdoso, un golpe así no es fácil de ocultar.

—¿Y qué piensas sobre eso? —pregunta ella desviando su mirada al suelo, creo haber visto un pequeño destello de dolor, inseguridad, algo que no es característico de ella, considerando los sucesos recientes, nada de lo que pasa ahora es característico de ella, ni de mí.

—Lo sabes, Jade, sino hubiera sido por ti, esta mañana le hubiera dando un buen golpe a Beck o al menos haberle exigido una explicación. —Veo como ella sonríe un poco, creo que después de todo lo que se ha esparcido por la escuela, escuchar eso de alguien le da motivos para sonreír.

Ella levanta sus ojos, una mirada triste pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, debo admitir que no me gusta verla así, es un sentimiento terrible, hace que mi corazón se encoja.

—A pesar de todo, ¿crees en mí? —pregunta y ahora puedo estar completamente segura a dónde quiere llegar.

Yo sonrío acercándome a ella, levanto mi mano y acaricio su mejilla lastimada, sin querer hacerle daño, me acerco y dejo un pequeño beso en esa zona. Escucho un leve jadeo por parte de Jade pero sé qué no es por dolor, es por la sorpresa de mi beso. No todos los días puedo llegar y plantar un beso en su mejilla. Me alejo de ella y me doy cuenta del pequeño destello de sorpresa en sus ojos, aunque intenta ocultarlo.

—Sí, creo en ti. —Jade muerde su labio inferior y aparta su mirada de mí, sé qué mis palabras le hicieron efecto y me agrada saber que fue algo bien... pero aún quiero golpear a Beck.

Sí, este día ha sido muy loco.

 **xxx**

Otra mañana en Hollywood Arts, ¿y qué tiene de diferente a las otras? Bien, en primer lugar, Jade. Ella ha estado en mis pensamientos desde la noche del viernes, ella me importa de manera que no creí sentir por alguien más, digo, había buscado por tanto tiempo ser su amiga, llegar a tener una amistad con ella, y la noche del viernes, nuestra relación de amistad se dio pero no de la forma que yo hubiera deseado.

Me gusta ser amiga de Jade, ella, en secreto, es una linda chica, muy dedicada, puede llegar a ser tierna a su manera. Es una chica espléndida, en todo sentido. Aunque todos crean que ella es fría y malvada, yo conozco su parte amorosa y tierna. Aún le cuesta abrirse y contarme lo que pasó ese día con Beck pero al menos ya no veo ese miedo en sus ojos. Y me alegra saber que, de cierta manera, es gracias a mí.

Ahora, ¿cuál es la segunda razón? Sí, Beck. El muy idiota se ha encargado de esparcir el maldito rumor de que Jade lo ha engañado con unos desconocidos, ¿qué mierda tiene en la cabeza? Supe de los rumores por Trina, porque, vamos, ella tiene mucho dominio en los pasillos de la escuela. Con sólo chasquear sus dedos toda la información llega a ella, no me sorprendería que ella sepa algo antes de que este salga a la luz. Pero el punto no es ese, el asunto es que nuestros amigos creen en él, en lo que dice Beck, porque según ellos, Jade es tan mala que sería capaz de eso, ¿por qué ellos son así? No puedo meter a Cat en esto, porque ella queda fuera de todo, pero, ¿y los demás? ¿Dónde queda esa amistad de años?

No quiero ser yo quien termine una amistad pero a cómo van las cosas, pronto las cosas se pondrán peor, y no quiero... ¿Qué demonios estoy viendo? Parpadeo un par de veces incrédula por lo que mis ojos están viendo, ¿acaso...? No. Sin hacer mucho ruido me acerco con cuidado hasta donde están Beck y Jade, algo dentro de mí se rompió cuando vi ese beso que compartían, ¿volvieron? Después de lo que Jade... No, debo saber antes la razón.

Me oculto detrás del auto de alguien y me acerco agachada hasta la parte de enfrente para poder escuchar su conversación.

—Escucha Jade. —No me gustó para nada el tono que él usa para hablarle a ella—. ¿Crees que por tener a Tori de tu lado te saldrás tan fácil de esto? ¿Crees que voy a permitir que arruines mi futuro?

¿De qué diablos habla? ¿Qué demonios le hizo?

—Beck, me estás lastimando, ¡suéltame! —murmura Jade con voz rota, intento ver más de cerca la acción de Beck pero su cuerpo me impide ver qué es lo ese tonto le está haciendo.

—¡Escúchame! —me dio grita Beck sacudiendo el cuerpo de Jade y provocando que ella se dé de lleno contra la pared, sé qué le dolió por el leve quejido que soltó Jade y ese tonto sólo sabe burlarse.

¡Maldito! ¡Es un maldito idiota! ¿Cómo se atreve a ponerle un dedo encima a Jade? Aprieto mis puños al extremo de sentir las uñas clavarse con mi piel.

—Si dices o haces algo, lo que te hice la vez pasada no se comparará con lo que tengo pensado hacerte, ¿entendido? —Veo como él lleva sus manos hasta el cuello de Jade y por la expresión de ella puedo asegurar que su agarre es fuerte.

No logro escuchar nada de la respuesta de Jade pero alcance a ver una leve afirmación por parte de ella y como Beck le roba un beso a fuerza, ¡idiota! Con mayor razón quiero partirle la cara, ¡él no puede salir ileso después de esto! Y el muy descarado va y finge a todos que se siente mal por el supuesto engaño de Jade, ¡que se pudra porque yo no pienso quedarme de manos cruzadas!

Él se aleja de Jade, camina como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo estuviera bien, como si yo no hubiera visto nada, como... Dejo de ver a Beck y miro a Jade, ella retira unas cuantas lágrimas que ruedan por sus mejillas y de sólo ver ese simple acto de ella, todo mi corazón se achica y se rompe, ¿cómo él puede hacerle daño a ella, a la chica que juraba amar? ¿Dónde quedo el chico bueno, amable, lindo y carismático que yo conocía? ¿Acaso todo fue un engaño de su parte? ¿Nos logró engañar a todos? Simplemente no puedo creer que Beck se haya convertido en un imbécil golpeador, abusador.

Levanto mis ojos con la intención de ir con Jade pero no la encuentro, ¿a dónde se fue? Me incorporo buscando a Jade pero no tengo rastro de ella, frunzo mi ceño mientras barro con mis ojos el lugar en busca de algo, su auto sigue aquí, debo suponer que ella entro al edificio. Sin más, suelto un suspiro resignado y camino hacia el interior. Sigo furiosa por lo que vi, o sea, ¿cómo es que él se atrevió a tocarla? ¿A insultarla? ¿Amenazarla?

Él es un completo idiota y espero que los demás puedan saber quién es realmente Beck y de una vez se den cuenta de sus estúpidas mentiras.

Entro al edificio, todo normal como es costumbre en Hollywood Arts, alumnos bailando, cantando, hablando con sus amigos, Cat siendo muy alegre con todos, André intentando conquistar a una chica, no recuerdo su nombre pero ella es una chica que ha querido desde hace tiempo. Por otro lado está Robbie y Rex haciendo de las suyas junto con Sinjin, ¿qué...? Mis ojos se encuentran con Jade, ella está en su casillero, no hace mucho esfuerzo ni siquiera hace gran movimiento para meter sus cosas en su bolso, ¿algo le duele?

Dejo de pensar en eso y me acerco hacia Jade pero me detengo al ver a Beck platicar como si nada con una chica pelirroja, ¿no era una chica rubia? Sin pensarlo dos veces camino a grandes zancadas hasta llegar con Beck, lo sujeto del hombro y lo obligo a que me mire, sin más, le suelto un golpe en todo su rostro provocando que él cayera al suelo.

—¡Tori!

Escucho el grito de alguien pero no me interesa saber y sólo me pongo sobre Beck y le suelto otro golpe que él no esperaba, ni siquiera esperaba que yo hiciera algo así, ni yo me esperaba algo así pero él tenía que saber que Jade no está sola y que sí él intenta hacer algo contra ella, yo estaré ahí para apoyarla en todo.

—¡Basta, Tori! —me grita André y me separa de Beck, forcejeo para liberarme, Beck se incorpora y me mira con desprecio y sorpresa a la vez, él no pensaba que yo haría algo así.

—Que sea la última vez que la tocas, Beckett. —Él aprieta sus puños y su mandíbula, está claro que está furioso porque sabe que yo lo sé, que sé todo y que soy capaz de eso y más para proteger a Jade de él.

—Victoria Vega, ¡a mi oficina!

André me suelta y me da una mirada reprobatoria, pero no me interesa, en mi caminata, busco los ojos de Jade, ella está sorprendía, asombrada y algo confundida por lo que acaba de pasar pero por la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en su labios, sé qué el castigo, detención y la expulsión por unos días ha valido completamente la pena.

Después de todo, no es lo único que tengo pensado hacerle a Beckett.

Entro a la oficina de Lane y sin decir nada tomo asiento en el sofá y me cruzo de brazos esperando por el castigo que me pondrá, no me interesa, valió la pena, sé qué lo hizo y también sé qué tendré que dar muchas explicaciones pero por ahora, me siento bien con lo que hice, no me arrepiento de haberle dado esos golpes a Beck.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Lane después de tomar asiento en una de las tantas sillas; no es la primera vez que estoy aquí, pero si es la primera vez que estoy por causa propia.

Levanto mis ojos y miro a Lane, no creo que yo deba decirle, total, Beck ya se encargó de hacerles creer a todos que él había sido la víctima y no el agresor. Así que sólo desvío mis ojos y me niego a hablar.

—Sino me dices no puedo ayudarte, Tori —menciona de nuevo Lane acercándose un poco más a mí—. ¿Jade tiene que ver con esto?

Mi mente hace clic al escuchar su nombre, es por ella, claro que todo lo que hice es por ella pero no él no entenderá, no sabe ni la mitad de la historia y no quiero saber que él también le cree a Beck porque esos malditos rumores ya han llegado a oídos de todos. Miro a Lane sin querer decir nada, ¿qué más da si hablo? Él me dirá si estoy segura, que si lo que le digo es verdad y bla, bla, bla.

—He escuchado rumores. —Mantengo mis ojos en él esperando a que siga hablando pero creo que espera a que yo diga algo relacionado con los rumores pero de igual manera me quedo callada y él suspira derrotado—. Bien, a tu falta de comunicación sólo me queda decirte que estarás expulsada por tres días por agredir a tu compañero.

Muerdo mi labio por dentro mientras siento como el coraje de nuevo vuelve; y volvería a hacerlo, quisiera responder pero me quedo en silencio y me levanto del sofá para irme de aquí.

—¿Sería todo? —hablo en voz baja mientras tomo mi bolso.

—No, después de los tres días, tendrás que cumplir dos semanas en detención —concluye él también levantándose y tomando el teléfono—. Llamaré a tus padres.

Afirmo sin decir más y salgo de su oficina, para esta hora Trina debe estar en clase y eso significa que yo debo ir caminando o en autobús hasta mi casa. Camino hasta la salida del edificio y paso de largo por el estacionamiento ignorando la mirada de los curiosos que decidieron no entrar a las primeras horas o que sólo llegaron tarde.

Me detengo abruptamente al sentir un tirón en mi brazo sorprendiéndome al encontrarme con Jade, ¿no debería de estar en clases?

—Sube —me dice sin más soltando mi brazo y caminando hasta su auto, doy una última mirada a la entrada del edificio y sigo a Jade.


	8. Mi regalo de Navidad (Prt 3)

**¡Y aquí tienen! ¡La tercera parte de este One-shot! ¡Espero les guste!**

 **TORI**

Miro a Jade, ella se mantiene alejada de todos, desde el momento en que ella se bajó de su auto su mirada se notaba perdida, ausente, ella estaba metida en su pensamientos, como si tratara de perderse en la inmensidad de su mente. No tiene una mirada triste, su mirada está vacía y eso es lo que más me duele. Todos aquí estamos felices por la llegada de navidad, todos estamos seguros que al llegar a casa nuestras seremos recibidos por un abrazo afectuoso de parte de mamá y papá, ¿pero Jade?

No sé bien que es lo que pasó con su familia, ni porque ella estaba en aquella playa sola, ella no es abierta para con los demás, y yo no quise hacerla sentir mal con una sarta de preguntas. Preferí sólo quedarme con ella, seguir a su lado y claro, hacer de esta Navidad una inigualable.

Tengo pensado hacerle saber que jamás me iré de su lado, que siempre estaré con ella, sin importar el lugar o la situación por la que pasamos. Ella para mí es importante, Jade siempre lo ha sido aunque para ella yo sea su centro de burlas y bromas. No me molesta, y podrán decirme que soy una tonta o lo que sea, pero estamos hablando de Jade, la chica gotita que prefiere guardar todos sus sentimientos para ella sola, la chica que no es cariñosa pero que tiene sus momentos donde demuestra su afecto.

Esa misma chica de quien yo he aprendido a querer con todas sus virtudes, todos sus defectos... La quiero con todo el paquete completo. Para ser honesta, no cambiaría nada en ella, así es como la quiero y como todos debemos hacerlo.

—¿Le dirás lo que sientes por ella?

Continuo mirando a Jade sin mirar a mi mamá y la sonrisa que seguro debe estar formándose en sus labios. Suspiro para sonreír y después agachar mi mirada.

—No la quiero perder —confieso para después levantar mis ojos y seguir con mi mirada puesta en la chica de piel pálida que se encuentra totalmente ausente de mi mirada y de mis sentimientos por ella—. Ella no sabría manejar la situación ahora.

Miro por unos segundos a mi madre, su mirada demuestran amor y comprensión. Ella fue quien me abrió los ojos, ella llegó a la conclusión de mis sentimientos por Jade antes que yo. Me dijo que era por mi mirada para con ella, la manera en cómo me expresaba de ella pero lo más claro para ella fueron todas esas veces en las que yo, sin necesidad y sin motivo, siempre estaba para Jade, siempre le ayudaba sin pedir nada a cambio y siempre volvía por ella a pesar de todas esas humillaciones y bromas que me ha hecho.

Sí, realmente quiero a Jade West.

—Puedes demostrarle lo que sientes por ella, es una chica especial, una gran chica detrás de toda esa fachada de chica mala. —Regreso mi mirada para con Jade, ella sonríe cuando se conecta con mi mirada, su sonrisa me encanta y no es algo que se vea todo el tiempo, una Jade sonriente es como ver una estrella fugaz.

—Ella no es de creer en palabras, ella es de creer en acciones, lo que uno hace por ella y lo que ella hace por los demás. —La sonrisa de Jade se vuelve un poco más grande, cómo si ella hubiera escuchado todo lo que acabo de decir, y no me importaría que lo escuchara, ella merece todo lo bueno y siempre seré yo quien se lo haga saber, así tenga que enfrentarme a todos.

—Entonces ve por ella y dile, sus ojos no mienten, Tori —me susurra mi mamá sujetando mis hombros—. Tal vez ella no se ha dado cuenta aún.

Sonrío y me giro para darle un abrazo rápido a mi mamá, ella quizá tenga razón, quizá sólo tenga que ir ahí y besarla, aunque no sería la primera vez, pero esta vez no hay un muérdago y sólo serán los sentimientos los que hablan.

Me alejo después de murmurar un "gracias", mi madre me acompaña para con Jade, no decimos más nada y sólo llegamos con mi chica gotita y mi madre le da un abrazo, y le dice algo que hace sonrojar a Jade, no sé qué le habrá dicho pero mi madre se aleja de mí y me guiña un ojo.

—Tu mamá es agradable —murmura Jade agachando su mirada, ella no suele decir cumplidos, menos aceptar cuando una persona es agradable, pero ella siempre lo hace a su manera—. Y tú eres igual.

Sonrío con felicidad mirando a Jade y como su rostro se torna rojo carmesí, nunca había visto a una Jade sonrojada. Me acerco a ella y sólo la abrazo porque por el momento no quiero parecer una loca que anda besando a sus amigas.

—Tú también lo eres —susurro en medio del abrazo, Jade no dice nada pero no me aleja de ella, y estando entre sus brazos me siento segura, me siento completa. Y con Jade siempre ha sido así.

Cierro mis ojos para disfrutar del momento, del abrazo porque Jade no es de las personas que reparten abrazos y aceptan abrazos, ella es tan singular y tan única. No hay alguien más como mi gótica.

—Aquí es donde yo quiero estar —murmura Jade—, contigo no hay temor, no hay tristeza, sólo hay felicidad y debo admitir, Vega, tus métodos para hacerme olvidar funcionan.

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo y me alejo un poco, lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro, sus ojos, su sonrisa, y sin pensarlo, capturo sus labios en un tierno, sincero y corto beso. Acaricio sus labios, sin tener la necesidad de ir más rápido. Jade sonríe un poco y se acerca más a mí pero yo me alejo jugando con ella. Sus manos se cierran con fuerza en mi cintura y eso lo usa para pegarme más a su cuerpo. Suelto una ligera risa a la vez que me sostengo de sus hombros y nos damos pequeños besos.

No sé en qué punto estamos, pero por ahora, sólo quiero disfrutar y después cuestionar.

—Te quiero —susurro cerca de sus labios, mis ojos siempre conectados a ese hermoso mirar gris azulado. Jade no dice nada y sólo me besa con intensidad, con pasión, con amor, sus manos se mantienen firmes en mi cintura y las mías firmes están en sus hombros.

Mi madre tenía razón.

 **JADE**

Arrugo mi cara ante los molestos rayos de sol, sólo quiero seguir durmiendo, nadie se despierta temprano la mañana de Navidad, sólo los tontos y estúpidos que siguen creyendo en el maldito tipo vestido de rojo y con barba blanca. Maldito Santa Claus no existe. Me muevo en un intento por abrazar a Tori pero su lugar está vacío, ¿dónde rayos se metió?

—¡Vega! —gruño por lo bajo a la vez que salgo de la cama, busco el reloj sólo para darme cuenta que son las siete de la mañana—. ¡Agh!

Salgo de la habitación escuchando risas y susurros en la planta baja, ¿por qué hay gente tan temprano? ¿No pueden ir a otro lado a molestar? ¿Tenían que venir aquí y armar un alboroto? Restriego mis ojos y suelto un bostezo, yo debería estar durmiendo, abrazando a Tori, soñando con atrapar al barbudo de traje rojo y cortarle su traje en trozos, debería estar en cama y no aquí, a mitad de las escaleras, con frío y con mucho sueño.

¿No les fue suficiente el tiempo que se vieron anoche? La fiesta termino muy tarde, tuvieron exactamente seis horas y media para darse abrazos, decirse cursilerías, dar regalos y disfrutar de la compañía de todos, ¿por qué tienen que venir tan temprano?

Llego al final de las escaleras, la sala está vacía, sólo está el enorme pino de navidad decorado con luces y esferas, pequeñas figuras y una gran estrella azul, según Tori, lo dorado ya está sobrevalorado y porque la estrella tiene el color de mis ojos, ella mandó a hacer una estrella especial, con el mismo tono de color de mis ojos.

Ella es una mujer esplendida pero algo rara en algunas ocasiones.

Las botas siguen pegadas en la chimenea, todas tienen bastones de dulces, otras tienen regalos y una, en especial, tiene una nota pegada, supongo que es una carta para el tipo barbón. Suspiro y me dirijo a la cocina, también llena de adornos, levanto mis ojos y me encuentro con un muérdago, ¿por qué demonios hay un muérdago en la entrada de la cocina?

—¡Beso! —Me asusto por el grito que provino de alguna parte de la cocina y busco al culpable que está detrás de la barra.

—¡Sal de ahí! —exclamo caminando a largas zancadas, veo al pequeño intruso sonreír y alzar sus pequeñas manitas para que lo abrace, ¿por qué me pasa esto en la mañana de Navidad?

Lo tomo en brazos y lo dejo parado sobre la barra, no es tan alto y sólo así llega hasta mi mentón. Él sigue sonriendo, sigue con esa mirada llena de diversión, ¿por qué está tan feliz por la mañana?

—Escúchame, enano —pronuncio cada palabra con lentitud mientras me acerco un poco a su rostro, sus pequeñas manitas toman mis mejillas y después le da un leve apretón a mi nariz.

Él se ríe y logra contagiarme con su risa, es tan pegajosa, tan tierna y linda, y nadie debe saber que yo, Jade West he admitido que la risa de un niño me ha parecido tierna, no. Sonrío y revuelvo su cabello con mi mano, su espeso y negro cabello.

—Se ven tan lindos. —El enano y yo nos giramos a la entrada de la cocina, donde está el muérdago, donde está Tori con una enorme sonrisa. Miro de nuevo al enano y le sonrío, lo que me encanta del enano es su manera de pensar tan igual a mí.

—¡Beso! —exclama Carter para después aplaudir, lo abrazo y camino con él hasta llegar con Tori, ella levanta sus ojos y suspira al ver el muérdago.

La hija de Beck, Alissa, tuvo la brillante idea de colocar muérdagos en cada entrada de la casa, anoche, ella, esa niña de cuatro años y el hijo de André se dieron un beso, y el hijo de André sólo tiene un año. Y no fueron los únicos que sufrieron las consecuencias del muérdago.

—Pensé que los habíamos quitado —murmura Tori mirándonos, alzo mis hombros y le doy un beso en la mejilla a Carter.

—El enano tuvo la culpa. —Carter ríe mientras se abraza a mi cuello con sus pequeñas manitas. Tori sonríe negando y nos da un abrazo, un beso a Carter y yo también obtengo un beso, uno que me deja feliz y deseando más.

Después de eso, los tres estamos sentados en la alfombra esperando por abrir los regalos, Carter abre cada uno de sus regalos, de parte de sus abuelos, de sus tíos, y claro, de parte de nosotras. Él realmente se ve tan feliz, tan lleno de vida, él fue un regalo que llegó a nuestras vidas dos años atrás. Lo adoptamos cuando él sólo tenía dos años, era un niño muy callado, muy inseguro y con temor, sufrió mucho pero ahora él es feliz.

—Ahora va el mío para mami —comento tomando el regalo que compré para ella. Tori la toma encantada, con esa linda sonrisa, con esa hermosa mirada de ensueño, realmente amo a esta mujer.

Carter se sube a mi regazo mientras observa muy sonriente a su mami abrir el regalo, ella sonríe al ver la pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, después de vivir tres años juntas, de tener un enano hermoso, sólo faltaba la cereza en este enorme pastel. Ella abre la cajita y me mira pero sus ojos se desvían al pequeño cartel que tiene Carter en sus manos.

—¿Aceptas? —pregunto abrazando más a Carter pero sin dejar de ver a Tori, ella sigue leyendo el cartel, sólo es una pregunta, cuatro letras pero ella sigue con sus ojos puestos en ese cartel decorado por el enano y escrito por mí.

Tori se levanta y tomo una caja pequeña, un poco más pequeña que la que le di, ella vuelvo a sentarse y me mira, su sonrisa sigue impresa en sus labios y por lo tanto yo debo estar más que feliz.

—Acepto, ¡sí quiero! —exclama Tori y Carter avienta el cartel al aire y se lanza a los brazos de Tori, él me ayudo y ahora los tres somos completamente felices.

—Familia —dice Carter con esa vocecita tan tierna y risueña.

—Somos una familia de cinco, mi bebé. —Arqueo mis ojos ante las palabras de Tori, ¿cinco? No tenemos perro, ni mucho menos un gato, ¿quién es el cuarto integrante?

Tori se ríe y extiende la caja hacia mí, la tomo con algo de confusión pero no digo nada. Abro la pequeña caja con cuidado, sólo traía un muño con los colores rosa y azul, sin más, destapo la caja, miro a Tori buscando alguna explicación.

—Tal parece que son dos —comenta ella, sé qué contiene su emoción, su sonrisa y su alegría, vuelvo a mirar la caja, son dos pares de zapatitos de bebé, unos rosas y otros azules—. Estoy embarazada.

Abro mi boca sorprendida, escucho el grito de Carter, su risa y el llanto de Vega, ¿embarazada? ¿Vamos a ser madres? ¿Seré mamá de dos?

Me acerco a Tori con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, estoy feliz, no me había sentido tan feliz, desde que estoy con Tori toda mi vida ha cambiado, yo he cambiado, ella me ha ayudado en todo momento, con amor, con cariño, todo lo que Tori ha hecho ha sido para bien, mi relación con ella fue algo maravilloso durante nuestro último año en Hollywood Arts, a pesar de malos momentos, nunca nos alejamos, nunca nos dimos por vencidas.

—¿Bebés? —Sonrío y le doy un beso en su frente.

—Dos bebés, mi niño. —Abrazo a Tori y mi bebé, nuestra pequeña familia, mi familia, la que siempre busque, la que siempre me hizo falta—. Este es mi regalo de Navidad, mi amor.

Las navidades ahora son la mejor festividad.


	9. You Ruin Me

**Canción sugerida "You Ruin Me" The Veronicas.**

Y ella muerde su labio buscando entre el público, buscando sus ojos, su rostro... No vino otra vez, ¿por qué ella debería de creer que él vendría a una patética y estúpida función de una obra barata? ¿Por qué ella tendría que esperar a qué él dedica poner un pie en ese teatro mugriento? ¿Por qué tendría que esperar a verlo en el mismo lugar que ella siempre ha reservado para él si ella sólo es una estúpida que no sabe actuar? ¿Por qué tendría que esperar?

Ella esperaba ansiosa y esperanzada a que él asistiera a su última función, ella esperaba que él llegara y se diera cuenta del talento que ella tiene, él vería lo buena que ella era actuando y por fin la opinión de él cambiaría, pero él no fue, no llegó, él no la vio.

Él no asistió a la noche del estreno donde todos ovacionaron de pie, donde ella se llevó los elogios del público, donde ella pudo demostrar su talento.

No, él no fue capaz de dejar su compañía y acompañar a su prometida.

No, él no pudo posponer su viaje de negocios y asistir a la segunda función de la obra en la que su prometida era la estrella.

No, él no pudo decirle no a sus amigos y decidió faltar a la tercera función dónde a su prometida le ofrecieron papeles importantes.

No, él no pudo dejar de ir al evento que su jefe organizó fuera de la ciudad y no asistió a la cuarta función donde su prometida conoció a una importante y reconocida directora y guionista.

No, él no pudo posponer la noche de juegos con sus mismos amigos y faltó a la quinta función donde su prometida firmó un contrato con la importante y reconocida directora y guionista, Jade West.

Y esa noche, él no asistió a la sexta y última función donde las entradas se agotaron, el público quedó maravillado y todo el equipo de trabajo de la obra felicitó y dio a conocer a su más destacada y brillante estrella, Victoria Vega. Una noche donde todos reconocieron el talento de ella, donde directores, guionistas, actores, cantantes y personas importantes, supieron de ella y se grabaron su nombre para siempre.

No, él no vio todo lo que ella había conseguido pero si vio su error. Él lo vio y se molestó.

Sí, él vio que ella derramó un poco de café sobre su camisa favorita por un mareo que ella tuvo y su prometida recibió un castigo por su error.

Sí, él sí notó que ella pasaba más horas ensayando en el teatro y de nuevo, su prometida se ganó un castigo por su falta.

Sí, él tomó mucho el día del estreno de la obra de su prometida y se molestó porque ella llegó a casa pasando de medianoche, el castigo fue más severo esa ocasión.

Sí, él sí tenía derecho a dormir con alguien más y de llegar tarde a casa castigando a su prometida por no tener la cena caliente.

Sí, él sí podía tener éxito, poder y podía castigar a su prometida por las mentiras dichas de sus amigos.

Sí, él golpeaba y abusaba de su prometida cada noche porque él era el hombre y tenía el derecho de hacerlo para hacérselo entender.

Él volvió a castigar a su prometida la segunda noche de la segunda semana después de la última función, su castigo fue tan severo esa ocasión que le rompió un par de costillas a su prometida por haber creído en la palabra de su amigo que aseguró que ella lo había seducido.

Él se disculpó con su prometida la mañana en que ella salió del hospital, ella creyó en él, en su mirada arrepentida. Ella aceptó su error y el obsequio de su prometido. Sí, ella creyó en palabras vacías, miradas engañosas y en el falso amor que su prometido juraba sentir por ella, pero toda magia desvaneció a la semana y cinco días que habían transcurrido desde su último castigo.

Él regresó a ser el mismo de antes con su prometida, le infundió miedo e inseguridad. Ella no volvió a hacer las cosas mal. Ella se acostaba con él cada noche, cada día, cada hora que él quisiera tener sexo tan sólo para evitar el castigo sin saber que ella recibía un castigo más por parte de él.

Sí, ella se dejaba manosear por los amigos de él para no ser castigada por él sin saber que de igual manera recibiría un castigo de él.

Sí, ella dejó el teatro para no llegar tarde nunca más a casa y recibir un castigo de él pero cada noche ella recibía un castigo diferente. Cada noche ella era tomada sin su consentimiento por él y no sólo por él.

Sí, ella era violada cada noche.

Sí, ella resultó embarazada sin saber si era de él o de alguno de los amigos de él y su miedo creció de manera indescriptible al imaginar el tamaño y poder del castigo.

Sí, ella decidió llamar a la única persona que tenía entre sus contactos, llamó a la reconocida e importante directora y guionista, Jade West.

Sí, ella pasó la noche por primera vez fuera de casa, con una persona que no fuera su prometido, ella durmió en la cama del cuarto de invitados de la casa de la reconocida e importante directora y guionista.

Y a mañana siguiente, ella despertó por el aroma del desayuno, despertó sintiéndose tranquila sin el temor de volver a recibir un castigo. En su plato veía el desayuno preparado por Jade West, miraba con atención cada aspecto de su desayuno, cada parte, cada detalle. Sí, esa mañana, ella se disculpó por haber llegado tarde a la mesa.

La reconocida e importante directora y guionista sonrió con tristeza esa misma mañana, ella había notado el miedo de Victoria Vega en cada acción que ella hacía, en cada momento que ella pedía perdón, en cada ocasión que ella levantaba sus brazos para cubrir su rostro por miedo a recibir un golpe más.

Sí, Jade West reconoció por lo la chica de tan sólo veintidós años había pasado durante el tiempo que paso con el que era su prometido.

Sí, Jade West le dio asilo a Victoria Vega por tiempo indefinido en su hogar sin pedir nada a cambio.

Sí, Jade West compró ropa para Victoria sin solicitar ningún tipo de paga.

Sí, Jade se dio cuenta del trauma que Victoria tenía al escuchar sus palabras a segunda noche que ella se quedó. Victoria había ofrecido su cuerpo como paga de las cosas que Jade había comprado. Victoria se había ofrecido a Jade sin oponer resistencia alguna.

Sí, esa misma noche Victoria lloró en los brazos de Jade West quien la consoló sin pedir nada a cambio, quien se prometió enseñarle a Victoria que su cuerpo ni su vida son para pagar por algo.

Y sí, Victoria Vega conoció a su ángel guardián, la persona que cuidó de ella por el tiempo que duró su embarazo, quien siempre estuvo en cada segundo con ella, quien le ofreció todo sin pedir nada a cambio. Sí, Victoria Vega creyó en las palabras de Jade la tercera semana en la que ella y Jade volvieron a conversar sobre el pasado, sobre los miedos, sobre los traumas. Victoria creyó y confió en Jade, en sus palabras de aliento y apoyo, en su mirada segura y confiada, en sus caricias y abrazos.

Sí, Victoria Vega comenzaba a ver la vida desde un punto de vista diferente, donde no había castigo, golpes, violaciones por algo que creía estaba mal, por algo que no había hecho, por algo que nunca hizo.

Sí, Victoria Vega volvió a ver el mundo con otros ojos, comenzó a confiar en los demás, comenzó a creer en el amor.

Sí, Victoria Vega conoció a los amigos de Jade, amigos que pensó serían los mismos que los amigos de su ex prometido.

Sí, Victoria Vega volvió al teatro protagonizando la obra escrita y dirigida por Jade West, producida por André Harris y co-protagonizada por Cat Valentine.

Sí, él acudió la noche del estreno de la obra donde su ex prometida era la protagonista y actual novia y prometida de la reconocible e importante directora y guionista, Jade West.

Esa misma noche, él vio el éxito que ella había logrado, vio como todos aplaudieron y elogiaron a la brillante, sobresaliente y deslumbrante Victoria Vega. Él vio la sonrisa que ella tenía en su rostro cuando recibió en brazos a Jade West y a un bebé de un año parecido a ella pero no a él. Esa misma noche, él siguió a Victoria y a Jade hasta su casa queriendo castigar a su prometida.

Esa misma noche él disparó en contra de Victoria para después dispararse él mismo acabando con su vida. Esa misma noche, Jade West temió por la vida de su amada, su prometida, de su Tori, de la madre del pequeño Jaden.

Sí, esa noche, todos se enteraron de la devastadora noticia y por el terrible momento por el que pasaba la ahora familia West-Vega. Todos los admiradores, familiares y amigos acudieron a las afueras del hospital para saber del estado de salud de Victoria Vega.

Sí, esa noche la luz de una estrella se apagó.

Y ella muerde su labio buscando entre el público, buscando sus ojos, su rostro... No vino otra vez, ¿por qué ella debería de creer que él vendría a una patética y estúpida función de una obra barata? ¿Por qué ella tendría que esperar a qué él dedica poner un pie en ese teatro mugriento? ¿Por qué tendría que esperar a verlo en el mismo lugar que ella siempre ha reservado para él si ella sólo es una estúpida que no sabe actuar? ¿Por qué tendría que esperar?

Ella esperaba ansiosa y esperanzada a que él asistiera a su última función, ella esperaba que él llegara y se diera cuenta del talento que ella tiene, él vería lo buena que ella era actuando y por fin la opinión de él cambiaría, pero él no fue, no llegó, él no la vio.

Él no asistió a la noche del estreno donde todos ovacionaron de pie, donde ella se llevó los elogios del público, donde ella pudo demostrar su talento.

No, él no fue capaz de dejar su compañía y acompañar a su prometida.

No, él no pudo posponer su viaje de negocios y asistir a la segunda función de la obra en la que su prometida era la estrella.

No, él no pudo decirle no a sus amigos y decidió faltar a la tercera función dónde a su prometida le ofrecieron papeles importantes.

No, él no pudo dejar de ir al evento que su jefe organizó fuera de la ciudad y no asistió a la cuarta función donde su prometida conoció a una importante y reconocida directora y guionista.

No, él no pudo posponer la noche de juegos con sus mismos amigos y faltó a la quinta función donde su prometida firmó un contrato con la importante y reconocida directora y guionista, Jade West.

Y esa noche, él no asistió a la sexta y última función donde las entradas se agotaron, el público quedó maravillado y todo el equipo de trabajo de la obra felicitó y dio a conocer a su más destacada y brillante estrella, Victoria Vega. Una noche donde todos reconocieron el talento de ella, donde directores, guionistas, actores, cantantes y personas importantes, supieron de ella y se grabaron su nombre para siempre.

No, él no vio todo lo que ella había conseguido pero si vio su error. Él lo vio y se molestó.

Sí, él vio que ella derramó un poco de café sobre su camisa favorita por un mareo que ella tuvo y su prometida recibió un castigo por su error.

Sí, él sí notó que ella pasaba más horas ensayando en el teatro y de nuevo, su prometida se ganó un castigo por su falta.

Sí, él tomó mucho el día del estreno de la obra de su prometida y se molestó porque ella llegó a casa pasando de medianoche, el castigo fue más severo esa ocasión.

Sí, él sí tenía derecho a dormir con alguien más y de llegar tarde a casa castigando a su prometida por no tener la cena caliente.

Sí, él sí podía tener éxito, poder y podía castigar a su prometida por las mentiras dichas de sus amigos.

Sí, él golpeaba y abusaba de su prometida cada noche porque él era el hombre y tenía el derecho de hacerlo para hacérselo entender.

Él volvió a castigar a su prometida la segunda noche de la segunda semana después de la última función, su castigo fue tan severo esa ocasión que le rompió un par de costillas a su prometida por haber creído en la palabra de su amigo que aseguró que ella lo había seducido.

Él se disculpó con su prometida la mañana en que ella salió del hospital, ella creyó en él, en su mirada arrepentida. Ella aceptó su error y el obsequio de su prometido. Sí, ella creyó en palabras vacías, miradas engañosas y en el falso amor que su prometido juraba sentir por ella, pero toda magia desvaneció a la semana y cinco días que habían transcurrido desde su último castigo.

Él regresó a ser el mismo de antes con su prometida, le infundió miedo e inseguridad. Ella no volvió a hacer las cosas mal. Ella se acostaba con él cada noche, cada día, cada hora que él quisiera tener sexo tan sólo para evitar el castigo sin saber que ella recibía un castigo más por parte de él.

Sí, ella se dejaba manosear por los amigos de él para no ser castigada por él sin saber que de igual manera recibiría un castigo de él.

Sí, ella dejó el teatro para no llegar tarde nunca más a casa y recibir un castigo de él pero cada noche ella recibía un castigo diferente. Cada noche ella era tomada sin su consentimiento por él y no sólo por él.

Sí, ella era violada cada noche.

Sí, ella resultó embarazada sin saber si era de él o de alguno de los amigos de él y su miedo creció de manera indescriptible al imaginar el tamaño y poder del castigo.

Sí, ella decidió llamar a la única persona que tenía entre sus contactos, llamó a la reconocida e importante directora y guionista, Jade West.

Sí, ella pasó la noche por primera vez fuera de casa, con una persona que no fuera su prometido, ella durmió en la cama del cuarto de invitados de la casa de la reconocida e importante directora y guionista.

Y a mañana siguiente, ella despertó por el aroma del desayuno, despertó sintiéndose tranquila sin el temor de volver a recibir un castigo. En su plato veía el desayuno preparado por Jade West, miraba con atención cada aspecto de su desayuno, cada parte, cada detalle. Sí, esa mañana, ella se disculpó por haber llegado tarde a la mesa.

La reconocida e importante directora y guionista sonrió con tristeza esa misma mañana, ella había notado el miedo de Victoria Vega en cada acción que ella hacía, en cada momento que ella pedía perdón, en cada ocasión que ella levantaba sus brazos para cubrir su rostro por miedo a recibir un golpe más.

Sí, Jade West reconoció por lo la chica de tan sólo veintidós años había pasado durante el tiempo que paso con el que era su prometido.

Sí, Jade West le dio asilo a Victoria Vega por tiempo indefinido en su hogar sin pedir nada a cambio.

Sí, Jade West compró ropa para Victoria sin solicitar ningún tipo de paga.

Sí, Jade se dio cuenta del trauma que Victoria tenía al escuchar sus palabras a segunda noche que ella se quedó. Victoria había ofrecido su cuerpo como paga de las cosas que Jade había comprado. Victoria se había ofrecido a Jade sin oponer resistencia alguna.

Sí, esa misma noche Victoria lloró en los brazos de Jade West quien la consoló sin pedir nada a cambio, quien se prometió enseñarle a Victoria que su cuerpo ni su vida son para pagar por algo.

Y sí, Victoria Vega conoció a su ángel guardián, la persona que cuidó de ella por el tiempo que duró su embarazo, quien siempre estuvo en cada segundo con ella, quien le ofreció todo sin pedir nada a cambio. Sí, Victoria Vega creyó en las palabras de Jade la tercera semana en la que ella y Jade volvieron a conversar sobre el pasado, sobre los miedos, sobre los traumas. Victoria creyó y confió en Jade, en sus palabras de aliento y apoyo, en su mirada segura y confiada, en sus caricias y abrazos.

Sí, Victoria Vega comenzaba a ver la vida desde un punto de vista diferente, donde no había castigo, golpes, violaciones por algo que creía estaba mal, por algo que no había hecho, por algo que nunca hizo.

Sí, Victoria Vega volvió a ver el mundo con otros ojos, comenzó a confiar en los demás, comenzó a creer en el amor.

Sí, Victoria Vega conoció a los amigos de Jade, amigos que pensó serían los mismos que los amigos de su ex prometido.

Sí, Victoria Vega volvió al teatro protagonizando la obra escrita y dirigida por Jade West, producida por André Harris y co-protagonizada por Cat Valentine.

Sí, él acudió la noche del estreno de la obra donde su ex prometida era la protagonista y actual novia y prometida de la reconocible e importante directora y guionista, Jade West.

Esa misma noche, él vio el éxito que ella había logrado, vio como todos aplaudieron y elogiaron a la brillante, sobresaliente y deslumbrante Victoria Vega. Él vio la sonrisa que ella tenía en su rostro cuando recibió en brazos a Jade West y a un bebé de un año parecido a ella pero no a él. Esa misma noche, él siguió a Victoria y a Jade hasta su casa queriendo castigar a su prometida.

Esa misma noche él disparó en contra de Victoria para después dispararse él mismo acabando con su vida. Esa misma noche, Jade West temió por la vida de su amada, su prometida, de su Tori, de la madre del pequeño Jaden.

Sí, esa noche, todos se enteraron de la devastadora noticia y por el terrible momento por el que pasaba la ahora familia West-Vega. Todos los admiradores, familiares y amigos acudieron a las afueras del hospital para saber del estado de salud de Victoria Vega.

Sí, esa noche la luz de una estrella se apagó.


	10. Luna y Sol (Parte Dos)

**Lamento la tardanza pero aquí lo tienen, y no lo subí antes porque me quedé dormida jejeje pero aquí lo tienen y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **JADE**

Estaciono mi auto fuera del hospital, después de nuestra conversación en el cuarto del conserje decidimos, más por obligación mía, venir al médico para que revisara a Vega y todo lo que tuviera que ver con embarazo, ella se negó al principio pues no quería que yo pagara por algo que a ella le correspondía pero ella no tenía el dinero suficiente así que sólo la obligue a subir a mi auto. Ella debe entender que no está sola, nunca más lo estará y si ese idiota se vuelve a acerca a ella yo misma me voy a encargar de cortarle las bolas.

Bajo de mi auto y corro al lado del copiloto para abrir la puerta a Vega, ella se sorprende pero toma mi mano sin vacilar y luego caminamos juntas hacia la entrada. Nunca he estado aquí así que no sé qué es lo que haremos o diremos pero la doctora es muy amiga de mis padres y logre conseguir una cita de rápido, ella no dudo en atender a la hija de Victor West, ser su hija tiene sus ventajas.

Entramos a la recepción y la señorita que atiende nos mira con algo de alegría y se enfoca en nuestras manos entrelazadas. Siento un poco de calor en mi rostro pero no le doy importancia y sólo caminamos hasta ella.

—Tenemos una cita con Nancy Sullivan —digo con la voz más tranquila y demandante que tengo, Vega da un apretón a mi mano y me provoca mirarla, ella tiene su mirada en el suelo y no sé qué esté pesando por su cabeza en estos momentos.

—Tomen asiento, en un momento les llaman. —Afirmo y guío a Vega hasta el sillón alejado de la señorita, ella parece estar nerviosa, no lo sé, no la había visto así y cabe destacar que yo la observo mucho.

Ella toma asiento y yo me agacho frente a ella, busco su rostro y descubro que está llorando, ¿por qué llora? Levanto su mentón con mi mano y la obligo a mirarme, le sonrío mientras limpio sus lágrimas, no más lágrimas.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunto sujetando su rostro entre mis manos, ella afirma un poco y aclara su garganta pensé que iba a decirme algo pero sólo puso sus manos sobre las mías—. Todo irá bien desde ahora, ¿sí?

Su labio comienza a temblar y sé qué tiene miedo, ella debería estar feliz, sonriendo, hostigándome con su sonrisa y su alegría mañanera, ella debería lucir radiante y saltando de alegría, no así. Con sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, con su mirada llena de miedo, con ese temor de ser lastimada. Ese maldito no debería estar vivo.

—Voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase —le aseguro sujetando sus manos, quisiera hacer algo más para hacerle creer que ella no está sola, quisiera borrar ese miedo de ella, quisiera hacer algo para traer de regreso su felicidad.

—¿Victoria Vega? —Ambas nos giramos hacia el llamado, ahí está la mujer que me salvo de un pequeño colapso sino conseguía una cita—. Pueden pasar.

Ayudo a Vega y caminamos juntas, no voy a dejarla sola, no en este momento importante. No sé si ella haya realizado chequeos antes, en realidad no sé nada con respecto a su embarazo pero quizás hoy sea el día en el que me meta de lleno en ese asunto. Debo aprender de todo y tratar de sobrellevar eso con Vega.

Entramos y la doctora Sullivan le pide a Vega que se coloque la bata que le entregó, yo espero sentada mirando cada cosa que hay alrededor mío, tantas cosas extrañas y llamativas, tantas cosas que yo puedo tener en mi habitación como colección, quizá después de todo venir a estas citas con Vega no será mala idea, puedo aprender muchas cosas. ¡Maldición! Ese feto falso se ve genial, y después está ese cartel con algo de información sobre el embarazo y lo único que me llamó la atención fue la palara nauseas, ¿eso le pasará a Vega? Bien, como sea, yo estaré para ayudarla.

—Y bien Victoria, ¿has tenido alguna revisión antes? —Dejo de prestar atención al cartel para mirar a Vega, me levanto y me coloco a su lado, ella luce más pálida de lo normal.

—No —responde ella con voz temblorosa, la doctora asiente no muy alegre, yo tampoco lo estaría.

—Bien, voy a colocar esto y vas a sentir frío, ¿sí? —Vega afirma y de repente toma mi mano, ¿y ahora qué sigue? ¿Veremos al frijolito de Vega? Porque para ser sincera, en ese...

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto acercándome un poco más a Vega, quiero ver lo más cerca posible al frijolito.

—Ese es su corazón, bueno, dos corazones latiendo —comenta la doctora y yo me sorprendo, ¿ella dijo dos? Abro mi boca y ojos con asombro, con verdadero asombro, diablos, yo esperaba uno, ¡no dos!—. Miren, ¿los pueden ver?

¡Mierda! Yo sí puedo ver a esos frijolitos, o sea, ¡son dos! Miro a Vega y ella está llorando una vez más, diablos, como no llorar si ella está viendo a sus bebés, ¡a unos mini Tori! Sonrío, verdaderamente sonrío, no podía sentirme más feliz por ella, porque sé qué no llorar de tristeza, sus ojos se han iluminado. Suelto una pequeña risa al ver como los frijolitos se mueven, ¿se puede sentir emoción por algo así? ¡Diablos sí!

—Vaya, eso... ¡Son dos Tori! —digo con emoción provocando una risa en la doctora y en Tori, digo, no me importa que me vean emocionada, yo sí estoy emocionada.

—Son dos —susurra Tori, los frijolitos se vuelven a mover y yo vuelvo a reír por eso, parece que les gusta la voz de su mami, ¿y a quién no? Ella tiene una increíble voz, tiene una hermosa voz y los frijolitos lo saben.

—Todo marcha perfecto con tu embarazo, sólo estás un poco baja de peso, te recetaré unas vitaminas que debes tomar —comenta la doctora y vemos por última vez a los frijolitos—. ¿Están emocionadas?

¿Ella está bromeando verdad? Acaba de vernos reír y sonreír al ver a los frijolitos, ¿cómo se atreve a preguntar si estamos emocionadas? Tori afirma y ríe a pesar de las lágrimas, ¡son dos! Aún no me la creo, en serio, yo esperaba ver a un frijolito, no sé, ver como se movía y eso, pero dos fue mucha emoción, ¡dos! ¡Rayos! Habrá dos como Tori, corriendo de aquí y allá, cantando y gritando, espero no sean como la loca de Trina, dios no, no los mandes así. Que sean parecidos a Tori, por favor.

Salimos de la cita con una enorme sonrisa, todo cambio, literal, todo se volvió más alegre, no lo sé, pero todo cambio. Ambas llegamos sin saber que encontrar o esperar, no sabíamos si el frijolito, que descubrimos que son dos frijolitos, iba a estar bien, pero ellos están completamente sanos, no hay nada de malo en ellos y si Tori cuida su alimentación ella recuperará el peso y todo marchará bien. Yo me voy a encargar de cuidar de ella, no pienso dejarla sola.

Entramos a mi auto y nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato, tal vez procesando todo, tal vez encontrando las palabras para decir algo pero sólo nos quedamos en silencio mirando la copia que nos dio la doctora, podemos ver a los frijolitos muchas veces, sé qué todos estarán emocionados por la noticia, o sea, nuestro grupo de amigos ahora tendrá a dos nuevos integrantes, ¡tendremos dos frijolitos!

—¿Jade?

—¿Sí? —me giro hacia Tori, ella me mira, puedo ver la emoción en sus ojos y esa simple emoción me hace sonreír porque realmente estoy feliz por ella.

—Dos —susurra ella bajando su mirada a su vientre, yo miro ahí también y desearía poder poner mi mano ahí, sentir a los frijolitos—. ¡Dos, Jade! —Ella sale de su asiento y me abraza, me abraza como no me había abrazado antes, la escucho llorar, reír, y yo me río con ella porque estoy feliz, por primera vez me siento realmente feliz y es algo loco pero esos frijolitos son mi felicidad.

Mantengo mi sonrisa a raya mientras sigo a Tori hasta el interior de su casa, pasan de las seis de la tarde, pasamos por el centro comercial para comprar algo de comer, Vega tiene antojos raros, luego de eso, entramos a una tienda para bebés, sé qué es algo pronto pero le compre a los frijolitos un obsequio a cada uno, yo seré la primera en darles algo a ellos. Tori no lo sabe y tengo pensado dárselo antes de irme a mi casa.

Nos encontramos con la familia de Tori y toda felicidad se esfuma de su rostro, ellos no lo saben, ¿ahora qué es lo que haremos? Me incluyo yo en la ecuación porque no tengo pensado dejarla sola, no lo haré. Tomo su mano mientras ella me guía hasta la cocina, donde están sus padres y la loca de Trina, todos me miran con sorpresa y algo de confusión, no todos los días entras a casa con Jade West tomada de la mano y menos sonriendo.

—¿Dónde estabas, Tori? —pregunta el señor Vega y puedo sentir como la tensión crece en el aire y puedo decir que es la primera vez que me siento rara pero a la vez temerosa por lo que pueda pasar en los siguientes minutos.

Tori se aclara la garganta y suelta mi mano.

—Yo... Yo estoy embarazada. —Trago saliva con fuerza y muerdo mi labio, espero las reacciones, gritos o lo que sea, realmente no me gusta esperar y menos en momentos así, es terrible, totalmente terrible, es como una tortura psicológica donde no sabes qué demonios pasara porque nadie dice nada y todos se miran entre sí.

—¿Y se puede saber de quién demonios es? —exclama el señor Vega alterado, ¡oh! Definitivamente no esperaba esto, digo, no así—. ¡Responde Tori!

Instintivamente tomo la mano de Tori y la acerco a mí, no dejaré que nada le pase, no cuando sé qué hay dos frijolitos en su vientre.

—Yo... —Ella guarda silencio y eso sólo provoca que su padre la mire con furia.

—Mío —respondo dando un paso frente a Tori—, bueno, no literalmente pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante aquí es que el frijol es mío.

—¿Tuyo? —cuestiona Tori con sorpresa, me doy la vuelta y afirmo frente a ella—. ¿Por qué? Jade...

—No, sé qué he sido mala y lo que quieras, pero no voy a dejarte sola, te lo dije y te lo repetiré las veces que sea necesario, no te dejaré ni a ti ni a los frijolitos.

Ella sonríe con lágrimas en sus ojos y odio verla así, no debería, debería estar feliz, alegre, Jade West se está ofreciendo como el padre no padre de los frijolitos, eso es bastante felicidad si me lo preguntan.

—Necesito una explicación sobre esto —habla el señor Vega con un poco de calma—. ¿Cuántos meses? Y necesito el nombre del tipo, Tori.

—Oh yo me encargue de él —respondo con una enorme sonrisa—, y sí él se acerca otra vez déjeme decirle que no me importaría usar mi colección favorita de tijeras con él.

—¿Entonces seré tía de un lindo bebé? —pregunta Trina salvando el momento de tensión.

—Sí, serás tía de dos lindos bebés. —Recuerdo la cita con la doctora y el sonido del corazón de los frijolitos, realmente me han hecho feliz y Tori también, no sé qué rayos signifique esto pero yo quiero compartir cada momento con ella y los frijolitos.

 **Cinco años después**

 **TORI**

Llego a casa un poco agotada, trabajar y estudiar al mismo termina con todas mis energías y aún tengo que cuidar de dos niños traviesos que quieren jugar mucho, eso termina matándome por completo pero no cambaría nada, ellos son mi vida, mi todo. Mis dos pequeños son mi motivo para seguir luchando cada día. Cuando pienso que todo está perdido, sólo tengo que mirarlos sonreír y ellos me devuelven todas mis energías.

Dejo mi suéter en el sillón y dejo caer mi cuerpo en él, estoy agotada, mi turno fue muy pesado y para ser sincera, estoy deseando no regresar pero todo lo hago por ellos. Ellos son mi motor. Cierro mis ojos y recargo mi cabeza en el respaldo, tal vez duerma un poco antes de cenar.

—Ya te he dicho docenas de veces que dejes ese trabajo, Tori. —Sonrío un poco sintiendo como el otro lado del sillón se hunde por el peso de Jade—. Simplemente no tiene sentido que trabajes si no nos hace falta nada.

Paso mi lengua por mis labios resecos, Jade siempre ha estado conmigo desde el momento en que ella supo de los frijolitos, como ella llama a los gemelos, nunca me dejó, nunca dudó ni un segundo en tomar en sus manos una responsabilidad que no le correspondía, ella no dudo ni un segundo en conquistar mi corazón y debo decir que no hizo mucho realmente.

—Sabes que lo hago para no depender de ti, Jade —respondo abriendo mis ojos, recibo un beso de su parte, amo sus besos, son cálidos y llenos de amor, así como ella sabe darlos—. No quiero que tus padres...

Jade me silencia con un beso más, esta vez su beso me deja viendo estrellas, ella puede hacer tanto con un solo beso, en serio, puede hacerme alucinar y desear más, cómo ahora. Ella besa increíblemente bien, acaricia mis labios con los suyos, deja pequeños besos y después retoma su beso hambriento.

Ella se aleja besando mi frente, cada día lo hace, nunca me cansaría de sus gestos de cariño.

—Ellos están encantados con los gemelos —susurra cerca de mis labios—. Los gemelos no sólo llegaron para alegrar nuestras vidas también la de ellos, ¿puedes creer que ahora mis padres son un matrimonio estable?

Sonrío tomando su rostro entre mis manos, desde que los gemelos llegaron al mundo han hecho grandes cambios pero sin duda, el gran cambio fue con los padres de Jade, ellos renovaron sus votos de amor y ahora son un matrimonio estable y realmente estoy feliz por ello. Cuando Jade me lo contó realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar y cuando ella me dijo que su padre estaba de acuerdo en permitir que su hija, o sea Jade, les diera su apellido a mis hijos lloré de emoción. Ese día Jade me pidió que formara una vida a su lado, no dude en mi respuesta.

Paso mis dedos por su rostro, ella sigue con esa sonrisa que tanto amo, que tanto me hace feliz.

—¿Y si ellos dicen algo? —pregunto con un poco de temor, nunca dependí de ella, a pesar de que vivía con mis padres y de que ellos me ofrecían todo, siempre busque la manera de salir adelante con mis pequeños, nunca espere nada de nadie, pero Jade y mi papá me obligaron a que yo tomara un descanso y desde ese día, Jade comenzó a comprar las cosas para los pequeños, mi mamá y la señora West estaban tan emocionadas, ellas llenaron mi habitación con juguetes y ropa para los gemelos.

Nunca creí recibir tanto amor por parte de personas que no eran responsables de mis bebés pero a ellos no les importó y de cualquier manera me amaron y amaron a mis bebés, bueno, a los West-Vega. Jade ríe un poco para después atraerme a su cuerpo, dios, esta mujer cada día se pone mejor.

—Ellos te aman y aman a los pequeños, no dirán nada —susurra dejando un beso en mi cuello, cierro mis ojos y muerdo mi labio—. Deja ese trabajo y así pasas más tiempo con los frijolitos.

—Lo haré mañana —respondo mientras disfruto de sus besos sobre mi piel, ella sabe cómo hacer que yo acceda a todo lo que me pida, con un beso y yo caigo a sus pies rendida.

—¡Mami! —Me separo con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios al escuchar el grito de uno de mis hijos, Anthony, él cuida mucho de su hermana, de Camila. Él llega corriendo y de un brinco sube a mis brazos llenándome de besos el rostro.

Los dos tienen el mismo color de ojos, un verde mezclado con el café, y su cabello es más claro que él mío pero siguen siendo hermosos para mí, ellos son mi mundo.

—¡Mamá! —Escucho el grito de mi pequeña Camila, ella se apegó mucho a Jade, es la princesa de Jade, ella consiente mucho a los gemelos, no hay cosa que no les compre, o mis padres, ellos están vueltos locos cada que vienen de visita.

—Mis amores —digo abrazando a mis dos pequeños y les lleno de besos, ellos se ríen de alegría, de felicidad y yo puedo decir que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo al tener a mis dos hijos y a la mujer que amo con todo mi ser.

—¿Quieren pizza para cenar? —pregunta Jade y yo sólo ruedo mis ojos pero no me niego, yo también quiero pizza.

—Sí —los gemelos responden juntos y Jade celebra, sonrío mirándola, ella cambio mucho, sigue siendo una chica ruda y fría pero conmigo, en nuestra pequeña familia, ella es un amor y estoy feliz de que ella se haya vuelto en mi sol, ella fue tan valiente en tomar como suya la responsabilidad de mis hijos, de hacernos suyos, ella se ganó mi corazón con cada mirada de amor que tenía para mí, con cada caricia que proporcionaba a mi vientre, con cada palabra de amor que les daba a los gemelos.

Ella simplemente me amo cuando creí que nadie me amaría.

Ella se volvió en mi familia, ella me dejó ser parte de su familia.

Ella fue mi sol y mi luna en mis días de oscuridad.

 **¡FIN!**


	11. Revenge (Prt 3)

**¡Y al fin la última parte! Una enorme disculpa por el mega atraso pero aquí lo tienen, ¡espero les guste!**

Mantengo mi mirada sobre mi regazo ante el regaño de mi madre y mi padre, hace unos minutos ellos llegaron a casa, mi padre tuvo que salir antes de su trabajo, en realidad sólo pidió una hora para hablar del problema familiar que su hija menor había generado en el instituto por haberle pegado a uno de sus compañeros. Sé qué prometí no usar mis habilidades de karate si yo aprendía, rogué mucho para que ellos aceptaran enviarme a clases con Trina y las dos hemos llegado alto pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados esta vez, no por lo que Beck había hecho.

Levanto mis ojos ante el llamado de mi padre, él me conoce mejor, hemos pasado más tiempo juntos y tenemos una especie de conexión, mi madre a veces recurre a mi padre cuando yo me pongo difícil, como ahora. Su mirada serie y molesta, a él nunca le han parecido los golpes para solucionar los problemas y eso fue lo primero que nos dijo a Trina y a mí cuando nos inscribió a clases de karate, ahora he faltado a su palabra y él está decepcionado.

—Quiero creer que hay algo más detrás de ese golpe, Tori —comenta mi padre tomando asiento a mi lado—. Quiero creer que no lo hiciste sólo por hacerlo, hija.

Muerdo mi labio bajando mis ojos de nuevo a mi regreso, sí lo hay, y es algo enorme pero yo no sé si pueda decirle, sé qué lo hable con Jade y que ella está en estos momentos durmiendo en mi habitación pero no puedo mentirle a mis padres, además, mi padre es policía y sabrá que hacer, puede ponerle un alto a Beck o darle un escarmiento, lo que sea, pero él sabrá manejar mejor la situación que yo, una chica con la cabeza caliente y que sólo quiere partirle la cara a su estúpido amigo.

—Hija, siento que algo pasa. —Fue el turno de mi madre, ella toma asiento al otro lado y toma mis manos—. ¿Ese chico te hizo algo? ¿Dijo algo?

Miro a mi madre, ella es tan compresiva conmigo y Trina, ella es muy tolerante y siempre busca la manera de solucionar cualquier problema usando las palabras, aunque a veces se exaspere un poco cuando se trata de Trina pero a todos nos pasa eso cuando se trata de ella, y ahora, mi madre está tratando de entender que es lo que me orillo a golpear a Beck, claro, ella lleva un camino adecuado pero no es a mí a quien le hizo algo, no, se lo hizo a la chica que está arriba en mi habitación.

Muerdo mi labio y niego con mi cabeza.

—No a mí —susurro sintiendo la necesidad de tener a Jade aquí, al menos con ella estando aquí podría pedir su aprobación—. Él hizo algo malo pero no a mí.

Y de sólo recordar como él se atrevió a pegarle a Jade, como él se atrevió a tomarla del cuello, de recordar sus palabras de odio y desprecio, la mirada de Jade... Quiero golpearlo, hacer que él sufra por lo que le hizo. Mi papá coloca su mano en mi hombro y me obliga a mirarlo, él se ve preocupado y estoy segura que mi madre también.

—¿Ese alguien es especial para ti, hija? —pregunta con cautela, pienso en todas las veces que Jade fue una mala persona conmigo, como ella me humillaba y se burlaba, las tantas veces que me queje de ella con mi padres pero fuera de todo, ella es especial para mí, además, nadie merece pasar por eso, ni siquiera ella. Afirmo ante la pregunta de mi padre y él asiente levemente con la cabeza—. De acuerdo, ¿lo que hizo es muy grave, cielo?

Muerdo mi labio recordando lo que ella me dijo el sábado por la noche, las marcas que vi, lo que yo vi, quiero gritarle que sí, quiero ir por Jade y obligarla a que confiese pero no sé qué hacer y sólo afirmo bajando mi mirada. No sé qué hará después mi padre pero sólo siento los brazos de mi madre cerrarse sobre mi cuerpo y un suave beso en mi mejilla. Tal vez no tengan idea de lo que grave signifique, pero si ellos piensan en abuso están en lo cierto.

—¿Tienes la manera de demostrarlo, hija? Y no es que no crea en ti pero sabes cómo es la ley, cariño. —Niego soltando el aire, no tengo nada más que la palabra de Jade y no sé si sea suficiente, pero debería ser suficiente, ¿no? Ella es la victima principal, pueden creer en ella, en su palabra—. Esto puede ser difícil cariño pero ten por seguro que me haré cargo de esto, pero necesito que Jade hable conmigo.

Lo miro con sorpresa, ¿cómo lo supo? Yo nunca mencioné a Jade, nunca hice referencia alguna de ella. Trago saliva con nerviosismo sintiendo el abrazo de mi madre con más fuerza.

—¿Por qué no vas ahora con ella? Por ahora, tú eres en quien más confía, Tori, ve con ella y háblalo —comenta mi madre alejándose de mí, ella toma mi rostro y acomoda un par de mechones sueltos.

—¿Cómo lo supieron? —pregunto un poco confundida.

—Cuando llegamos, te vimos muy protectora con ella, te preocupas por ella —responde mi padre para después darme un beso en mi cabeza—. Ahora ve con ella y coméntale sobre esto, nadie la obligará a nada.

Afirmo ante sus palabras, los abrazo murmurando un "gracias" y subo a mi habitación a toda prisa, tal vez Jade se niegue a hablar por temor a la amenaza de Beck pero le haré entender que no tiene nada que preocuparse, que yo siempre estaré con ella. Abro con sumo cuidado la puerta, ella sigue en la misma posición en la que la deje, abrazando mi almohada, no sabía que Jade era de abrazar pero el fin de semana que ella se quedó a dormir, descubrí importantes facetas de ella. La primera es que a ella le gusta dormir con sólo una camisa larga y la parte inferior con sólo un pequeño short, esa ocasión durmió con su ropa puesta debido al miedo. La segunda, a ella le gusta abrazar, no a mí pero sí a una almohada o peluche.

Y la tercera pero no menos importantes, le gusta dormir hasta tarde. Le gusta dormir, mucho, y ese fin de semana lo descubrí. Yo me paseaba por la habitación intentando no hacer mucho ruido para evitar despertarla pero ella no hacía caso a lo que yo hacía, se veía tan tranquila durmiendo, tan calmada y en paz, su rostro reflejaba paz y tranquilidad, no mostraba miedo ni inseguridad, y por primera vez desde que conocí a Jade me permití soñar —no literalmente— con ella.

Soñar que yo podría tomar su mano, abrazarla y besarla. Me permití pensar en eso por escasos minutos, sólo ella y yo. Tal vez estoy precipitando las cosas, estos pensamientos no los tenía antes o a lo mejor sí pero ahora salieron a flote por alguna razón.

Suspiro queriendo cerrar la puerta pero un pie me lo impide, es Trina, conozco esas botas donde sea que las vea. Abro de nuevo encontrándome con mi hermana, ella pasa a mi habitación sin preguntar si podía, no se sorprende cuando ve a Jade.

—Escuche su conversación. —Entrecierro mis ojos y me cruzo de brazos—. Después de los rumores, conseguí algo que ayudará a la bruja.

—Su nombre es Jade —digo con un poco de molestia, Trina hace un movimiento con su mano restándole importancia al asunto—. ¿Qué conseguiste?

—Daniels, el tonto de Ryder, le pareció sospechoso todo lo que se decía entonces él obtuvo algo de un chico de tercero, Bruno, creo que ese es su nombre, lo que sea, él grabó el momento donde Beck golpea a la bruja —explica Trina sacando su celular para mostrarme el video, y sí, se puede ver como Beck la golpea pero no se escucha nada por la distancia en la que están.

—¿Por qué no lo mostró antes? —pregunto regresando el video al momento donde Beck golpea a Jade, yo estuve ahí y verlo otra vez me dan más ganas de hacerle sufrir a Beck.

—Le tienen miedo a la bruja pero logré que Daniels lo obtuviera para ti.

Levanto mis ojos un poco sorprendida, no esperaba que ella ni Ryder estuvieran interesados en ayudar, menos Ryder, después de humillarlo frente a todos. Y Trina, ella nunca se ha interesado por nadie, sólo ella, ¿por qué ahora quiere ayudar?

—Papá puede hacer mucho con esto pero necesitamos más —dice ella guardando su celular y mirando a Jade quien sigue dormida, sigue estando en la misma posición, ella no se ha movido y no sé si deba despertarla para hablar de algo que no quiere, de algo que no me ha dicho a ciencia cierta pero que lo sospecho desde el día que vi sus golpes.

¿Cómo preguntarle? ¿Cómo decirle a la chica que probablemente amo que me cuente sobre lo que su estúpido, tarado y baboso novio le hizo? ¿Cómo reaccionar cuando ella está sufriendo en silencio? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla sin tener que obligarla a hablar?

Suspiro girándome para preguntarle algo a Trina pero ella ya no está más en la habitación, vuelvo a suspirar y cierro la puerta. Miro a Jade de nuevo y muerdo mi labio, no quiero molestarla por ahora, así que dejaré que duerma un poco y yo esperare en el suelo de mi habitación para evitar incomodarla. Vuelvo a suspirar teniendo muchos problemas para estar en calma, no puedo hacerlo realmente porque sólo quiero golpear a Beck, quiero hacer que él sufra de la misma manera que sufrió Jade, quiero romper cada parte de cuerpo no importa si no lo tengo permitido.

—¿Quién diría que Victoria inocente Vega tuviera una mirada asesina?

Me sorprendo cambiando mi expresión, ¿desde cuándo Jade está despierta? Ella sonríe un poco mientras se incorpora de la cama para quedar sentada, ella abraza a mi almohada y quiero, realmente quiero no sonreír pero es casi inevitable.

—¿Qué te tiene así? —pregunta ella mirándome con encanto en sus ojos, en esos ojos que perdieron su brillo desde que él se atrevió a tocarla.

—Sabes qué es lo que me tiene así —murmuro bajando mi mirada a mis piernas, haría lo que fuera por impedir que ella hubiera pasado por esto.

—No hablemos de eso por ahora —responde Jade, levanto mi mirada queriendo decir algo más, queriendo decirle todo lo que hablar con mis padres pero no quiero hacerla sentir mal o que ella tenga que recordar todo, ¿cómo le haré para que ella pueda dejar eso en el pasado?

Afirmo levantándome del suelo y caminando hacia mi cama, ¿cómo voy a conseguir que Beck logre decir todo lo que le hizo a Jade? Él dudo que quiera hablar conmigo, en estos momentos él me ha de estar odiando y para ser honesta, el sentimiento es reciproco, lo odio. Lo odio como no creí odiar a nadie, y deseo que él tenga su merecido pero no sólo eso, yo quiero hacerle pagar, hacerle entender y ver que nadie, absolutamente nadie, tiene derecho de hacerle daño a Jade West.

Suspiro cerrando mis ojos, debo hacer algo, tengo que hacer algo, siento que es mi deber, tal vez Trina pueda ayudarme, incluso, Ryder, después de todo él consiguió ese video, él podría hacer que uno de sus amigos hable con Beck y le saque toda la información, grabarla y poder usarla en su contra para cuando mi papá quiera hablar con...

—Deja de pensar en eso, Vega, no quiero ver otra vez esa mirada llena de odio, no es característico de ti —me susurra Jade cerca de mi oído, un escalofrió recorre todo mi cuerpo—. Escuche todo, Vega, y sé qué debemos hacer algo pero por ahora, deja la venganza de lado y sólo pretendamos que somos dos chicas normales sin planes de venganza, por favor.

La miro sorprendida, ¿ella escucho todo? ¿Qué todo? Intento protestar pero su dedo índice me lo impide, y entonces me doy cuenta que todo el tiempo sólo he estado pensando y tramando hacer algo contra Beck y no he estado del todo con Jade. ¿Soy mala amiga? Ella, de las personas más vengativas que he conocido, me está pidiendo que deje la venganza. Suspiro y afirmo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Así es como tú eres, toda sonrisa —murmura ella recostándose en mi regazo, elevo un poco mis manos sin saber que hacer o donde dejar mis manos, ¿y si le incomoda que las deje sobre su cuerpo? Ella fue la primera en recostarse y por ende, no le tendría que molestar que yo ponga mis manos sobre su cintura o su cabeza, ¿pero y si le molesta?

Muerdo mi labio sin saber qué hacer, no quiero molestarla ni incomodarla, llevo mis manos a mi espalda y me quedo quieta sin querer hacer mucho movimiento, quizá si no me muevo ella piense que no éxito y yo pueda pasar desapercibida hasta que ella se duerma y así no tener que dar explicaciones o poner a Jade nerviosa porque es lo menos que quiero, o sea, yo la quiero a ella y nunca sería mi intención hacerla sentir mal porque eso no está ni estará en mis planes, y quiero dejar de pensar pero no puedo dejar de pensar.

Vuelvo a suspirar deseando poder abrazar a Jade pero por ahora, sólo estaré para lo que ella me necesite.

xxx

Tomo la mano de Jade antes de entrar juntas a Hollywood Arts, ya paso mi castigo y realmente no sé qué es lo que haya pasado en el tiempo que no estuve aquí. Jade fue cada día de mi suspensión, me llevo los trabajos que habían dejado, los apuntes de mis otras clases a las cuales ella no asiste, me ayudó con un trabajo para la clase de canto, en esos tres días en los cuales no fui a clases, Jade estuvo toda la tarde conmigo, nos reímos de todo, hablamos de todo, esos tres días fueron eternos, bueno, yo deseaba que lo fueran. En esos tres días me acerque a Jade de una manera que jamás pensé que haría, no la besé o algo así, me refiero a un sentido más... ¿intimo? Ella me permitió estar cerca de ella, poder abrazarla, poder sentir que yo podía ganarme su corazón.

Si yo logro ganarme el corazón Jade juro que jamás voy a hacer nada para perderlo, para dañarla, para hacerla llorar.

Ayer fue el último día que pase con suspensión y ella habló con mi papá ayer por la noche, mi mamá estuvo hablando con la mamá de Jade de algo que no logré comprender y yo estuve en la cocina tomando mi juego de naranja pensando en todo lo que probablemente Jade le estaría diciendo a mi papá, todo el rato estuve metida en mis pensamientos y no me di cuenta cuando Jade había bajado. No quise preguntar nada para evitar algo, tampoco mi papá me dijo nada, sólo me miró como si yo hubiera hecho lo correcto. Después de eso, Jade se fue junto con su madre, no quería que ella se fuera, yo esperaba que pudiera quedarse conmigo y poder no sé, hablar de todo y nada a la vez, o simplemente hacernos compañía, como veníamos haciéndolo.

Y hoy en la mañana ella paso por mí para venir juntas a clases, no me sorprendió pero si me causo mucha emoción. No hablamos en todo el camino, sólo la música de la radio que para ser honesta, no estaba prestando toda la atención en ninguna canción, sólo pensaba en Jade, en como ella había reaccionado cuando mi papá solicitó hablar con ella, en como ella había contado todo y seguramente, como ella había llorado.

Veo a Beck a lo lejos, él habla con André muy alegremente como si hubiera olvidado todo lo que él le hizo, ¿cómo André puede creer en él y no en Jade? ¿Es tan buen actor Beck que logra engañar a André o André es tan tonto como para no ver la verdad? Jade sujeta con más fuerza mi mano pero no nos detenemos, no le damos mucha importancia, no le doy importancia a la mirada que él me dio.

No, ahora no haré nada tonto e impulsivo, ahora sólo voy a intentar concentrarme en Jade, en nadie más.

Jade va a su casillero y yo voy al mío, intento con todo mi ser no mirar hacia donde están Beck y André, realmente estoy intentando no mirar y sólo seguir mi camino. Es lo único que quiero hacer. Abro mi casillero ignorando todo, tomo mis cosas, lo que necesitaré para las primeras clases, aunque quiera no puedo dejar de pensar en Beck, ¿por qué decidió mentir? ¿Por qué cambio tanto con Jade? ¿Por qué se volvió un maldito infeliz?

—¡Todos presten atención!

¿Por qué Trina está gritando? Cierro mi casillero y camino hasta donde está Trina, ella está al lado de Ryder y a su lado está un proyector, ¿qué es lo que piensan hacer? Siento como sujetan mi mano provocando un pequeño susto en mí, pero al girar mi cabeza me doy cuenta que se trata de Jade, y ella está sonriendo, tiene una gran y hermosa sonrisa.

—¡Todos sabrán la verdad! —anuncia Trina con ese megáfono, ¿por qué usa uno? Su voz es lo bastante llamativa como para usar algo que aumente su tono de voz—. Ryder, haz lo tuyo.

Él sonríe y asiente, ¿desde cuándo Ryder se volvió un obediente de mi hermana? Siento un tirón en mi mano y después como soy jalada hacia un lado, ¿de qué me perdí? No estoy entendiendo nada. Miro a Jade buscando alguna explicación a lo que sea que esté pasando pero ella está mirando el suelo, busco a Trina pero ella mira hacia enfrente y es ahí cuando me decido en mirar a la misma dirección que Trina.

Beck y Jade.

Jade y Beck.

La conversación que tienen se comienza a escuchar por cada rincón de la escuela, ¿qué demonios? Suelto la mano de Jade y camino con lentitud hacia la imagen, en un intento de acercarme más a esa Jade. ¿Cuándo paso eso? ¿Cómo paso? Me sobresalto al ver como él volvió a pegarle, ¿por eso ella llegó con la mejilla roja el segundo día de mi suspensión? ¿Ese fue el motivo y no lo que ella me dijo? No fui la única sorprendida en la escuela de eso estoy segura, ¿pero por qué lo hizo?

—¡Eres una maldita! —Escucho el grito molesto de Beck y todo en mi interior se revuelve, no, él no la volverá a tocar.

—¡Tú la tocas nuevamente y te mando al hospital! —exclamo dando grandes zancadas hacia Jade y colocándome frente a ella, no voy a permitir que él le ponga una mano encima.

—¿Beckett Oliver? —Sonrío un poco al escuchar la voz de mi padre pero mi sonrisa se desvanece al ver como Beck intenta escapar pero lo tacleo cayendo al suelo sobre él, esta vez no se irá.

—Vas a recibir tu merecido, como el infeliz que eres —murmuro con desprecio, él me da un golpe en mi nariz haciendo que caiga a su lado, llevo mis manos a mi nariz intentando alejar un poco el dolor pero, ¡diablos! Duele horrible.

—Quedas arrestado por abuso y agresión contra la señorita West y por golpear a mi hija. —Me incorporo un poco viendo como mi papá y otro oficial levantan y esposan a Beck—. Cualquier palabra dicha será usada en tu contra, tienes derecho a un abogado.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Jade a mi lado, ella me ayuda a levantarme del suelo, yo afirmo sin querer decir que me duele pero creo que ella no me creyó porque sólo sonrió mientras me llevaba obligada a la enfermería.

xxx

Alejo la compresa de hielo de mi rostro, toco con cuidado mi nariz, al menos no resultó rota, eso fue lo que dijo la enfermera pero tengo que aplicar hielo para bajar la inflamación. Jade se fue a clase después de dejarme en la enfermería, hace unas horas todos supieron la verdad, algunos se sorprendieron mucho porque no esperaban que Beck fuera capaz de hacer algo así, todos creyeron en sus mentiras y en su rostro de niño bueno pero no todos fueron así, gracias a Trina y a Ryder que desconfiaron en todo momento, ellos ayudaron a Jade a conseguir esa grabación pero también Sinjin ayudó y él se desmayó después de que Trina le dieran un beso en la mejilla y Jade un abrazo, hasta entonces no ha reaccionado.

Decidí no entrar a las primera horas y venirme directo al asfalto café, quería evitar preguntas y comentarios. No tardan en llegar los demás y no sé cómo es que nuestro grupo de amigos vaya actuar. Yo no tengo problemas con Cat, ella siempre ha sido muy buena con todos, nunca podría tener problemas con ella ni molestarme mucho tiempo con ella. Con André y Robbie es diferente, aunque no hicieron mucho, ellos creyeron en Beck y eso realmente me molestó. No sé cómo vamos a seguir luego de esto.

La primera en llegar fue Cat con su característico buen humor, ella realmente no le toma mucha importancia a lo que sucedió en la mañana. Ella me sonríe y me da un abrazo, un fuerte abrazo más un "gracias", sólo pude sonreír y responder a su abrazo. Con ella no puedo estar molesta.

—No, no sean estúpidos y dejen de decir tonterías. —Las dos nos giramos al escuchar la voz de Jade, pensé que estaría molesta al tener al André y Robbie a su lado pero su sonrisa me dice todo lo contrario—. Pero si insisten, pueden comprar mi comida.

Ella se encoje de hombros y los chicos celebran y corren hacia el camión de Festus. Ella tomo asiento a mi lado con mis ojos pegados en ella, ¿ahora de qué me perdí? Ella me mira y sonríe.

—Insisten en hacer algo por mí para ganar mi perdón —explica robando papas de mi plato, sonrío porque ella parece que no tiene problemas con que ellos estén cerca de nosotros—. ¿Hay problema si ellos se sientan aquí?

Suspiro y miro hacia donde los chicos están, ellos discuten con Festus sobre algo, suelto una pequeña risa al ver como Rex sale volando por los aires.

—No, no hay problema —respondo regresando mi mirada para con ella. Me gustan sus ojos, su color, su mirada, ella realmente me encanta, es tan hermosa en todo sentido y yo deseo besarla.

—¿Ustedes son novias? —Abro mis ojos de golpe y desvío mi mirada, ¿cómo es que ella pregunto algo así? ¡Oh rayos!—. ¡Yay! Tori y Jade son novias.

Jade suelta una risa mientras se recarga en mí, debo creer que a ella no le molesta, ¿o si le molesta pero no quiere decir nada porque es Cat? Oh rayos, regresa mi confusión. Decido meter varias papas a mi boca para evitar responder cualquier cosa, ahora no quiero responder o diré una tontería. Los chicos llegan y dejan la comida de Jade frente a ella, después de una breve charla, todo quedo solucionado, entre nosotros, decidimos no hablar del tema de Beck y lo sucedido y sólo concentrarnos en lo que nosotros, ya habrá tiempo de hablar y solucionar las cosas del pasado.

Entramos a la última clase con Sikowits, él realmente es... extraño, entro por la ventana con un coco en la mano y sólo nos miró a todos. Miraba a cada uno de nosotros, lo hacía como si estuviera esperando algo, una reacción, algún comentario de nosotros pero nadie dijo nada. Nadie hizo nada y él seguía mirándonos mientras tomaba agua de coco. Luego de unos eternos minutos, él decidió comenzar con la clase, actuación y como no salirnos de nuestros personajes sin importar que suceda. Hicimos un ejercicio sobre eso, entretenido y agradezco que haya sido así.

En todo el día, nadie mencionó lo de Beck y por una parte estoy agradecida, más porque eso evitó a que Jade estuviera mal, ella todo el tiempo tuvo una sonrisa y en algunas ocasiones amenazaba a todos aquel que se le quedaba mirando por más de tres segundos, poco a poco ella iría regresando. Poco a poco tendríamos a Jade de regreso, porque siendo honesta, la vieja Jade me encanta.

Subo al auto de Jade, ella suelta un suspiro cansado y yo igual, hoy fue un día donde muchas cosas ocurrieron.

—¿Tu casa o la mía? —pregunta ella después de encender el auto.

—Tu casa —respondo acomodándome mejor en el asiento.

—Si vuelvo a ver que alguna chica se te acerca no respondo, Vega. —Mi giro para con Jade encontrándome con su sonrisa—. Por si no quedo claro, eres mía.

Sonrío agachando mi mirada, me quedo muy claro ahora.

—¿Entonces somos novias? —pregunto regresando a mi posición anterior, cierro mis ojos y suelto todo el aire.

—Aún espero una proposición más acorde a ti pero sí.

Y así es como nuestro pequeño viaje inicia, ya veré que planeo para pedirle a Jade que sea mi novia sin que sea muy cariñoso o cursi. Ya veré que usaré pero por ahora, me quedo con esta sencilla proposición de ella.


	12. Mamás por accidente (Prt 1)

¿Qué puede ser más arriesgado que enfrentar a un loco gorila que protege una enorme banana que está sobre una red?

No creo que haya algo más, algo tan arriesgado, tan loco, tan lejos de mi zona de confort; yo soy Tori Vega y he tomado riesgos en mi vida, vivo con Trina Vega, la loca de Hollywood Arts, la chica que nadie soporta, y yo la soporto cada día de mi vida, ¡eso es ser arriesgado! ¿Quién más soportaría a Trina y viviría con ella en la misma casa?

¡Nadie!

¡Nadie tomaría ese riesgo más que yo!

Entonces, ¿qué más puedo hacer para que dejen de verme como la tranquila y no arriesgada Tori Vega? Lo del loco gorila fue de momento, termine con un par de fracturas pero valió la pena, enfrentar al gorila fue un momento lleno de adrenalina, lleno de tensión y peligrosidad. Al principio tenía miedo de terminar con todos mis huesos rotos, termine con algunos huesos rotos pero fue un gran momento.

Cuando tome la banana y vi la cara de todos, fue una satisfacción. Ellos sorprendidos y alabándome por haberle ganado al gorila; escuchar sus gritos de emoción, los aplausos, todo. Pero más que nada, me gustó ver la mirada sorprendida e incrédula de Jade West, la bruja malvada, la chica mala, la que todos le temen... Hasta cierto punto yo le temo pero intento afrontarla en cada oportunidad. Y cuando la vi ahí toda sorprendida, asombrada y en estado de shock, sentí que todo lo podía lograr, ¡dejé sin palabras a Jade West!

Después perdí su reacción porque el gorila se lanzó sobre mí.

-Quizá necesite hacer otra cosa -susurro para mí mientras abro mi casillero, aunque aún no sé bien qué hacer, pero debe ser algo realmente arriesgado, algo que nadie se ha atrevido a hacer y que alguien no se atrevería hacer-. ¿Lanzarme en paracaídas?

-Una vez mi hermano se quiso llevar un paracaídas a casa pero el señor de la tienda no lo dejo.

Me alejo un poco de mi casillero y me giro para ver a Cat; tan feliz, tan alegre, ¡Santo cielo, Cat siempre está tan feliz aunque medio mundo se esté terminando! Le sonrío un poco y regreso mis ojos a buscar mis veinte dólares que deje aquí la semana pasada.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Dinero -respondo aún con la cabeza metida en el casillero, ¿dónde pueden estar? Juro que aquí lo deje, entre el libro de ciencias y mi ensayo que nos encargó Sikowits, y sólo mi dinero no está.

-Jade, Tori busca dinero y se quiere lanzar en paracaídas. -Saco abruptamente mi cabeza y miro a Cat y a Jade, una parece muy feliz con la idea de que yo salte, Cat, y Jade no se tan feliz, bueno, ella siempre viene con esa expresión de molestia y enojo que verla así es normal.

-Pediré que graben tu muerte, Vega -comenta con una pequeña muy pequeña sonrisa en sus labios para después ser cubierta con el vaso de café.

-Tú siempre linda, Jade -respondo con un poco de sarcasmo y vuelvo a buscar mi dinero, tiene que estar aquí, es mi salvación porque mi tonta hermana me robó mi dinero y ahora me quedé sin nada.

-Tú siempre linda, Jade. -Ruedo mis ojos olvidando la tarea de buscar mi dinero y encarar a Jade.

-¡Que yo no hablo así! -Me cruzo de brazos y suelto un leve gruñido provocando que Jade sólo vuelva a sonreír.

Me gusta esa sonrisa, cuando no tiene nada de maldad, cuando sólo sonríe porque algo le parece divertido, aunque eso signifique que el molestarme le es divertido a ella pero al final de todo, su sonrisa me gusta.

-¿Se van a besar? -nos pregunta Cat metiéndose en medio de las dos; parpadeo un poco y arqueo mi entrecejo, ¿yo besar a Jade?

-Besar a Vega sería como besar un sapo -comenta con veneno Jade par a después darle un sorbo a su café; abro mi boca con sorpresa y después la cierro, ¡ella es una...!

-¿Uno que se convierte en príncipe y después se casan? -pregunta de nuevo Cat muy emocionada mientras juega con las puntas de su cabello.

Sonrío mirando a Jade tragar fuerte su café.

-Y tú eres la princesa desesperada por encontrar a su príncipe, o sea yo. -No sé porque razón dije eso pero lo hice, y me encantó ver la mirada aturdida de Jade y escuchar la risa divertida de Cat, dos podemos jugar a esto.

-Ustedes dos me enferman -comenta Jade dándose media vuelta-, pero cabe destacar que yo te estaría salvando de una triste e infeliz vida, Vega el sapo.

Y con eso ella se va a su casillero dejándome a mí con ganas de ir con ella y hacerle saber que yo no soy ningún sapo y que ella no me estaría salvando de nada, a menos que me quiera dar veinte dólares y me salve del hambre durante el almuerzo. Cat se aleja dando saltitos, tal como llego, sin decir nada.

Suelto un suspiro y cierro mi casillero, ese dinero ya lo doy por perdido. Camino hasta la siguiente clase del día, Sikowits. Es un profesor sumamente raro, extraño y algo loco pero es el mejor que hay. Él tiene una manera tan peculiar de comenzar sus clases, nada es predecible en él, todo lo que hace nos sorprende, y todo lo que dice también. Pero con él he aprendido muchas cosas.

Es uno de mis profesores favoritos.

Entro al salón, y como cada mañana, Sikowits no está pero ya es normal, de seguro entrará por la ventana o caerá del techo. Elijo mi lugar habitual, detrás de André y al lado de... Oh ahora está vacía, ¿no ha llegado Beck? No lo vi en los pasillos o tal vez estaba tan concentrada en buscar mi dinero que no lo vi. De cualquier manera, tomo asiento Y espero por la llegada de Sikowits.

-¿Cómo está mi medio latina favorita?

Sonrío ante la llegada de André y me incorporo para poder darle un pequeño abrazo, no lo hice está mañana así que ahora es el tiempo de hacerlo.

-Estoy bien, André, un poco frustrada porque Trina tomó mi dinero esta mañana -le cuento con un poco de molestia-. ¡Ella está loca!

André se ríe sin querer decir más, él sabe que Trina está loca, ¡dios! ¿Por qué me diste una hermana como Trina? ¿Por qué? Ella es tan... ¿Aceptas una devolución? Tal vez se equivocaron y mandaron a la que no era.

-Todos saben que tu hermana está loca, Vega, ¿de qué te sorprende?

Y ahí está otra vez Jade, me giro para encontrarme con una sonrisa como la de hace rato, sin maldad, sin nada más que una sonrisa sincera.

-No me sorprende, me molesta que ella tome lo que es mío -respondo un poco molesta, Trina siempre hace eso y no me da explicaciones, siempre está ahí tomando mi ropa, mi desayuno, mis accesorios, ¡y mi dinero!

-Y no me interesa. -Ruedo mis ojos cruzándome de brazos, debía de suponerlo, ella es así.

Sikowits llega con su habitual entrada, con habitual me refiero a extraña, y nos mira a todos mientras bebe de su coco, ¿por qué tan aficionado de los cocos? ¿Por qué? Él toma su caja después de dejar su coco sobre la mesa y toma asiento en un pequeño banco, ¡por favor que no sea ningún trabajo en equipo! ¡Siempre me toca con Jade! Y ella me odia, me detesta y hacer el trabajo sería complicado, no imposible porque las dos estamos tan comprometidas en clases que dejamos nuestro orgullo de lado y nos acoplamos para trabajar dejando nuestras -sus- diferencias de lado.

-Hoy y el resto del mes estaremos trabajando con algo nuevo -comienza Sikowits levantándose del banco-. Fue idea de Lane para prevenir cosas a un futuro cercano. -Frunzo mi ceño mientras lo sigo con la mirada, Beck saca un papel y exclama el nombre de André, al menos ellos pueden trabajar en armonía. Robbie hace lo mismo y le toca con Andy, la chica atrás de él, tuvo suerte; a Cat le tocó con Liam y veo que a ella le agradó-. Habló con todos los maestros para realizar la actividad y ponerlos en sinfonía con los detalles.

Él llega hasta el lugar de Jade y literalmente estoy rogando para que mi nombre no le toque, pero por su resoplido y su gruñido debo resignarme a trabajar con ella, ¿por qué? ¿Qué hice mal?

-Trabajaron con el compañero que les toco y tendrán que cuidar a un bebé. -Parpadeo varias veces intentando analizar lo que él dijo, ¿dijo bebé? ¿En serio? ¿Él está consciente que le dará un bebé a Jade? ¿¡A Jade!? Debe estar mal, o sea, Jade no tiene el afecto ni compresión necesarios para cuidar a un menor-. Gracias al orfanato de la ciudad por brindar su apoyo en esto, ustedes podrán aprender sobre lo que significaría tener un bebé a esa edad.

Levanto mi mano esperando a que él lo note, ¿un bebé de verdad? ¿En serio?

-¿Hablas de un bebé de verdad? -pregunto con un poco de incredulidad, Sikowits afirma efusivamente y yo trago saliva para después soltar un pequeño oh, ¿¡se volvieron locos!?

-¿Estaremos cuidando a un... a un mocoso por tres semanas? -Y ahí está Jade, ven a lo que me refiero, le estarán dando un bebé a Jade y ella es... a mí a veces me asusta-. ¿Y lo cuidaré con Vega?

Está bien, eso sí está mal, o sea, ¿cómo vamos a cuidar a un bebé si Jade y yo estamos todo el tiempo peleando y discutiendo? O sea, hubiera sido menos horroroso si el bebé resultará ser de mentira, ¡pero será uno real! ¡Y tengo dieciséis años! ¡Yo no sé nada de bebés!

-Sí ahora, iremos al orfanato por su mini humano para que se relacionen y para que les den un pequeño curso intensivo.

Suelto el aire y comienzo a preocuparme, ¿cómo se supone que debemos reaccionar? Algunos se ven contentos, por no decir casi todos, incluso André y Beck se ven emocionados, debo suponer porque ellos les parece una manera de atraer chicas o no sé pero yo no puedo estar emocionada, ni contenta. Yo no puedo cuidar de un pequeño por muy lindo que se vea, no puedo tener una responsabilidad tan grande.

Jade toma mi mano antes de salir y me aparta del grupo, ¿ahora que me hará?

-Tú te harás cargo del mocoso, ¿verdad? -pregunta ella susurrando mirando mis ojos.

-¿Yo sola? ¡Estás loca! No tengo la menor idea de cómo cuidar a un bebé, Jade -replico con evidente preocupación en mi voz, Jade suspira y lleva su mano a su rostro.

-Vamos a tener que trabajar en conjunto con esto, porque yo no sé nada de bebés.

Después de esa breve platica, subo al auto de Jade más que nada porque no tengo como llegar al orfanato, ninguna de las dos va emocionada por la idea de cuidar un bebé, ¿y si le pasa algo? ¿Y si no somos lo suficientemente buenas? ¡Oh Dios! No quiero que le pase nada al bebé, sería una pésima madre... ¿Madre? ¿Ya me veo como una madre? Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que vamos a cuidar a un bebé por tres semanas creo que es motivo para sentirme como una, aunque no tenga ni la menor idea de que hacer.

Suspiro ruidosamente mientras enfocó mi vista al exterior, ¿cómo vamos a actuar con un bebé? Estoy nerviosa y asustada, no creo ser lo suficientemente buena para cuidar a un bebé, ni siquiera tengo la edad adecuada, ¿por qué Lane tuvo que dar estas ideas? ¿Por qué él simplemente no ofreció una charla grupal? ¿Por qué?

Recargo mi cabeza en el asiento mientras escucho la radio de fondo, ¿qué les diré a mis padres? Bueno, tal vez a ellos no les parezca mal la idea, digo, no es como si me vaya a quedar con el bebé, y sólo será por un tiempo... Yo quería un reto pero no esta clase de reto.

Llegamos al orfanato y por inercia tomo la mano de Jade, ella no me aparta, no me dice cosas hirientes, no me hace nada y sólo aprieta con más fuerza mi mano, ella también está nerviosa, puedo sentirlo. Seguimos al grupo muy alejadas, en realidad, ella no quiere llegar al final y yo estoy de acuerdo con ella. Ninguna de las dos quiere llegar al final del pasillo y tener que recibir una responsabilidad mayor.

A duras penas, llegamos a lo que creo que es el comedor, hay varios niños afuera, corriendo de un lado a otro; ¿cómo alguien puede abandonar a sus hijos? ¿Cómo los pueden dejar sin sentir remordimiento? Ellos son unos pobres niños que no tienen culpa de nada, no merecían esto, merecían más. Una familia que los ame, que les dé cariño y todo lo que ellos necesitan.

-Hola chicos -saluda una señora muy alegre, sonrío un poco escuchando el saludo de todos-. Pasaremos a darles la información necesaria y después daremos un recorrido.

Suspiro en conjunto con Jade y seguimos al grupo, ella no está de buen humor pero al menos se ha mantenido en calma, ¿pero yo? Yo no sé hacer en estos momentos, ¿cuidar a un bebé? ¿Cómo se les pudo ocurrir que nosotros, unos simples adolescentes, pudiéramos poder con la responsabilidad de cuidar a un bebé? ¿¡Un bebé de verdad!? No hubiera dicho nada si el bebé hubiera resultado uno de esos bebés de mentira que parecen muy reales, al menos ahí no tendría ningún problema o remordimiento de consciencia si el bebé se nos llega a morir de algo, porque siendo honesta, mi compañera no es una buena niñera y yo no estoy en la mejor posición que ella.

La señora Nancy, nos pide que tomemos asiento en las sillas antes puestas, ella y otra señora comienzan con una charla intensiva sobre los cuidados que debe tener un bebé, sobre lo importante que es que estemos en todo momento al tanto de ellos y esas cosas. Yo realmente estaba prestando atención, de esto dependía realmente sí ese bebé iba a salir bien, dios, no quiero no pensarlo. A veces miraba a Jade de reojo, ella a veces mordía su labio inferior mientras llevaba su mano a su mentón, estaba concentrada y sólo había visto a Jade un par de veces concentrada, cuando ella tomaba sus clases de escritura o cuando miraba su película favorita; ella realmente estaba prestando toda su atención.

Me alegra saber que no sólo yo estaré dispuesta a dar lo mejor de mí.

-Durante dos semanas se harán cargo de un bebé muy parecido al real. -Me enderezo en la silla al escuchar eso, ¿no será un bebé de verdad? ¿Puedo respirar tranquila?-. Al finalizar las dos semanas, vendrá de nuevo y veremos el resultado de su trabajo y después, se les entregará a un pequeñito para que lo cuiden por una semana.

-¡Maldición! -exclamo por lo bajo bajando mis hombros y soltando el aire, pensé que nos habíamos librado del bebé y no me malinterpreten, me gustan los bebés pero no para tenerlos a mi cargo cuando no sé nada.

-Deberán pasar las tres semanas en una misma casa para evitar problemas. -Miro a Jade y ella de igual manera lo hace, sus ojos se concentran en los míos-. Serás más llevadera la tarea para los dos.

-¿Tu casa o mi casa? -pregunto en un susurro intentando no llamar la atención de nadie, Jade gruñe y regresa sus ojos al frente, debía suponer.

-Mi casa -accede al fin y afirmo sin que ella me vea, supongo que tendré que mudarme con Jade por tres semanas.

¿En qué problemas nos han metido?

xx

Mi papá me mira sin comprender del todo lo que he dicho, yo aún no puedo entender por qué nos hacen esto, o sea, viviré con Jade por tres semanas, ¡tres semanas! ¿Cómo vamos a vivir juntas si no me soporta?

-Entonces, ¿te irás por tres semanas con la chica que te hace la vida imposible porque su profesor las puso juntas para esa actividad de cuidar a un bebé? -cuestiona mi padre otra vez mientras mira a mi madre y después a mí, suena algo loco, lo sé, pero es así y no podemos zafarnos de esta situación.

-Sí -respondo soltando un suspiro de resignación, dentro de media hora Jade pasará por mí para irnos a su casa y comenzar con nuestra vida junta a la otra.

Jamás me imagine que esto pudiera pasar, o sea, tener que convivir con Jade todo el día, desde la hora de despertar hasta la hora de irme a dormir, eso no lo esperaba y menos con ella. Jade y yo apenas y nos soportamos vernos en la escuela, bueno, yo no la odio ni la detesto, es ella la que tiene algo contra mí, ella es la que no me soporta y para colmo, ahora tenemos que cuidar a un bebé.

-¿Y por qué te tocó con una chica y no con chico? -pregunta mi padre arqueando sus cejas.

-Papi, estaré las veinticuatro horas del día al lado de Jade, cuidando un bebé, viviendo en su casa, solas, ¿en realidad deseas que haya sido un chico? -pregunto con un poco de gracia, mi padre cambia de expresión y comienza a negar frenéticamente.

-La ventaja es que Jade no puede dejarte embarazada -comenta mi madre soltando una risa al final y provocándome un enorme sonrojo en mi rostro, ¿qué acaba de insinuar?

-Iré a por mis cosas.

Me alejo lo más rápido posible de la sala, mis padres son algo extraños, ¿cómo pude decir eso mi mamá? ¿Yo acostarme con Jade? Creo que primero me encaja sus tijeras en mi espalda antes de querer hacer algo que tenga que ver con ella y yo en la cama. Sí, no quiero terminar con algo dentro de mi cuerpo.

Empaco lo necesario sólo para pasar esas tres semanas con Jade y nuestro nuevo bebé falso que parece muy real, en serio, el de nosotros se movía como si fuera uno real, incluso lucia como uno. No llegamos a cargarlo porque nos dieron al bebé dentro de su portabebés y parecía que estaba dormido, ¿acaso los bebés falsos duermen? Como sea, tomo mis cosas y bajo a la sala, no veré mi casa durante tres semanas y eso es mucho tiempo, ¿cómo voy a sobrevivir?

Jade llega a mi casa faltando diez minutos, ella no se ve muy animada que digamos, menos yo. Me ayuda con mis cosas y yo entro al auto encontrándome con mini Jade, ella decidió llamarla así porque no quería llamarla Victoria, ¡mi nombre es bonito!

-Tuve que darle esa cosa para que dejara de llorar -anuncia ella entrando al auto, miro sus manos y mini Jade trae su celular.

-Oye, ¿no crees que se ve muy real como para meterse tu celular a la boca? -pregunto llevando mi mano para sacarle el celular, sus ojitos azules me miran y luego lanza el celular, ¡esto no es un bebé falso!

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? -pregunta Jade encendiendo el auto.

-Jade, ese no es bebé falso, ¡me arrojó el celular! -exclamo pasando mi mano por el golpe, escucho la risa de Jade y no la veo que se asuste o algo así.

-Lo descubrí cuando me la dejaste para venir por tus cosas -me explica soltando un suspiro cansado-, hable con las encargadas y me dijeron que no tenían otro bebé falso así que felicidades Tori, seremos mamás por un tiempo.


	13. Mamás ppr accidente (Prt 2)

**JADE**

Bajamos de mi auto, Vega baja con Alex en sus brazos, después de una charla con Vega, ella supo que mini Jade había resultado ser un niño hermoso, ella se sorprendió y no fue la única, yo lo descubrí de la peor manera, pero debo admitir que el pequeño me agrada, digo, él literalmente agredió a Vega en el auto y le pareció gracioso, ese pequeño se ganó mi confianza cuando él hizo eso. Pero ahora, él está acorrucado en el pecho de Vega y supongo que debe tener sueño, en realidad no tengo idea de lo que tenemos que hacer, hubiera preferido quedarme en casa de Vega pero tampoco quiero soportar a la loca de su hermana. Ofrecí mi casa porque es más grande, hay más espacio y siempre suelo estar sola, así que no tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie.

Entramos y dejo las cosas de Vega en la sala, ella sigue muy emocionada abrazando a Alex, se ven muy lindos los dos, siempre pensé que Vega sería del tipo "quiero ser mamá", pero no pensé en lo linda que se vería así. Ella tiene ese lado natural, ella tiene algo que hace que los niños se calmen, incluso que la amen al primer instante, como ahora, el pequeño se ha aferrado al cuerpo de Vega y él no tiene intención de soltarla.

—Compre unas cosas para el pequeño —hablo para sacarla de su ensueño—. Pero no sé si él va a dormir solo o acompañado.

Vega se gira y piensa en una respuesta, debo admitir que me asuste horrible al descubrir que el pequeño no era un bebé falso como los otros, pero luego de tener una serie conversación con él, díganme estúpida, el pequeño y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, además no me desagrada del todo, él es un pequeño muy lindo, y hasta el momento no ha hecho sus cosas de bebés pero estoy segura que no tardará en hacerlo.

—En primer lugar, ¿dónde voy a dormir yo? —pregunta Vega bajando su mirada y sonriendo un poco al notar la mirada de Alex sobre ella, ven lo que digo, ese pequeño puede estar tranquilo sin tener que llorar o hacer otras cosas raras.

—En mi habitación, es muy grande y mi cama también, no quiero estar yendo de una habitación a otra —comento caminando hacia el sofá, Vega toma asiento a mi lado, ella sigue mirando con atención al pequeño, parece que los dos han generado una conexión, o sea, el pequeño está muy concentrado en mirar a Vega tanto que me dan celos... Esperen, ¿qué?

—¿Las tres dormiremos en tu habitación? —Proceso la pregunta de Vega y aunque quisiera decirle que no, no puedo, serás menos molesto estar levantándonos a mitad de la noche para atender a Alex, prefiero tenerlos a los dos en mi habitación para que no sea una carga más.

—Sí, te dije que es grande además logre conseguir una cuna para el pequeño —comento tomando el control del televisor y comienzo a cambiar los programas en busca de algo entretenido.

—Entonces este hermoso niño dormirá con nosotras —comenta Vega y veo de reojo como ella acaba de besar las mejillas de Alex, sonrío porque se ven tierna y linda, ¡dios, Vega! ¿Quién diría que ahora tú y yo vamos a compartir casa y cama?

Deje un canal para niños porque Vega me lo pidió, según ella sería más educativo para Alex, yo me levante después de la segunda boba canción que salió, esos programas son tontos y estúpidos, Alex no será un niño como los demás, él será brillante, como yo, obviamente, pero también como Vega, al manos algo tendrá que aprender, aunque él sólo tenga un año.

Preparo la comida para Vega y para mí mientras ella se encarga de mantener vigilado al pequeño, a ella le toca darle de comer y cambiar su pañal, para mi mal gusto, me tocó cambiarlo de uno grande y ahora no estoy muy alegre de volverlo hacer, además, el pequeño decidió expulsar líquido en mi cara, dejaré a Vega para que se encargue de eso, yo puedo darle de comer, cambiar su ropa... ¡Ropa! Debemos comprar ropa para el pequeño, sólo compré un par de cambios y un traje de un panda, ¿por qué nos tocó un bebé de verdad? Tengo dinero pero diablos, yo no me veía tirando mi dinero por un bebé.

Resoplo rodando mis ojos, esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto, ahora tendré que gastar mi dinero en el pequeño.

—¿Te ayudo? —Me giro hacia Vega y a interrogo con la mirada—. Se quedó dormido y lo deje descansar en el portabebés.

Ahora no sólo debemos cuidarnos nosotras solas, ahora debemos cuidar a un mini humano más.

—¿Puedes ir poniendo la mesa? —le pido y sigo con mi tarea de hacer la comida, agradezco que mis padres no estén la mayor parte del tiempo aquí, así yo aprendí a cuidarme sola y ahora no dependo de nadie para sobrevivir.

Luego de unos minutos, Vega y yo estamos sentadas compartiendo la comida, ella quedó encantada con la pasta, creo que ella tuvo un pequeño orgasmo ahí mismo, su expresión de placer me sorprendió pero no fue sólo eso, ¡ella gimió! Y yo quede con la boca abierta ante tal cosa, jamás había escuchado a Vega gemir por algo, considerando que ella no había gemido por algo hasta que probó mi comida, ¿será posible que gime igual o más alto cuando ella tenga un orgasmo?

¿En qué estoy pensando?

Me concentro en la comida ignorando por completo mis pensamientos y lo que provoca Vega, sólo espero que esto no se vuelva algo tedioso o que terminemos matándonos, bueno, hasta el momento estamos bien y no hemos discutido en ningún momento, tampoco he querido hacerle nada, creo suponer que se debe a Alex, ese pequeño llegó a nuestras vidas sin esperarlo, ¿cómo es que se les pudo haber infiltrado un pequeño

Escucho un ruido como de algo cayendo, dejo de comer y miro a Vega esperando a que ella sepa la razón pero sólo volvemos a escuchar un ruido más fuerte. Frunzo mi ceño a la vez que me levanto, ¿quién demonios hace ese ruido? ¿Acaso de pronto hay fantasmas en mi casa? Esa idea es algo loca pero en fin, llegamos a la sala y no hay nada, en serio, nada, ¡ni el bebé!

—¿Dónde rayos dejaste al bebé, Vega? —cuestiono mirando a Vega, ella abre sus ojos y corre a donde se supone que debería de estar el bebé pero ¡diablos! El bebé no está, ¿cómo puede salirse de ahí? ¡Sólo tiene un año! ¡Un jodido año!

—¡Yo lo deje aquí! —exclama Vega muy asustada, bien, es sólo un bebé de un año, ¿a dónde pudo haber ido?

—Comienza a buscar al bebé, Vega —digo muevo mi cabeza para los lados, ¿a dónde puede ir una bebé de un año? La segunda planta está totalmente descartada, digo, no pudo haber subido las escaleras, ¿o sí? No, su pequeño trasero no hubiera podido llegar al final sin antes caerse.

Y todo mi interior se paraliza al pensar que el bebé pudo haber sufrido un accidente, ¡mierda! Recorro la sala y las dos habitaciones que están más cerca, normalmente mi madre deja su despacho y la biblioteca con la puerta abierta así cualquiera puede entrar y eso incluye a un bebé, ¿por qué Vega no aseguro al bebé al portabebés? ¿Por qué no lo llevo con ella? ¡Rayos! ¿Ahora cómo vamos a explicar la desaparición de un bebé en el primer día que nos lo entregan?

Reviso el despacho, cada rincón y espacio pequeño donde él pueda estar pero nada, vació como siempre, ¡demonios! Salgo apresurada y entro a la biblioteca, enciendo la luz y miro entre los estantes, no es tan grande pero si espaciosa y tiene muchos espacios donde un bebé fácil puede entrar.

—¡Jade, lo encontré! —Saco mi cabeza del espacio entre el escritorio y el sillón y salgo corriendo de la biblioteca hacia la voz de Vega.

Suspiro pasando mis manos por rostro al ver al pequeño bien, sin ningún daño y con una sonrisa en sus labios, ¡travieso! Eso es lo que es, ¿cómo se escapó? Es uno niño travieso y yo no estoy para soportar sustos así. Vega comienza a llenar de besos al pequeño mientras repite una y otra vez que lo siente y que no lo dejará solo otra vez, si Alex entendiera ahora estaría sintiéndose mal por preocupar así a Vega, ella realmente se veía espantada, pálida, si hubiera sido otra situación me hubiera reído pero no, se trataba del pequeño y su bienestar.

—Supongo que tendrá que venir a todos lados con nosotras —comento acercándome a ellos, el pequeño sonríe y le regreso el gesto, no es tan malo después de todo, es un niño muy lindo menos por el susto que nos metió. Paso mis dedos por sus mejillas rosadas y él atrapa mi dedo con su mano—. ¿Dónde te metiste pequeño escurridizo?

El pequeño hace un lindo y adorable puchero que me conmueve, Vega le vuelve a dar un beso en su mejilla y él ríe encantado.

—Lo encontré detrás de las cortinas, miraba el jardín —me explica Vega, despego mis ojos del pequeño y miro a Vega, ella ya no luce tan preocupada, creo que luce más hermosa... Bueno, vamos a admitir que Vega es hermosa y ya, es todo, pero ni loca se lo digo, no quiero aumentar el poco ego que ella tiene.

—Mañana podemos pasar la tarde ahí, ¿qué me dices? —sugiero bajando mis ojos al pequeño, supongo que aún tiene sueño, no durmió como se debía por andar escapando y dándonos un mega susto.

—Sería genial, Jade —susurra Vega y creo que se dio cuenta del pequeño, ambas nos sentamos en el sillón y Vega acomoda mejor al niño en sus brazos para dormirlo. La miro encantada, tratando de aprender lo más que pueda sobre cuidado de niños, a ella le sale natural, así es Vega, todo lo sale tan natural.

Ella toma mi mano, al principio me negué, no tenía ni idea de lo que quería hacer pero luego ella volvió a insistir y yo la dejé. Miré atenta como ella guiaba mi mano hasta el rostro y cabello del pequeño, es castaño claro, muy lindo y me instruía como es que debía hacerlo. Supongo que lo de acariciar, pasaba mi mano con delicadeza y el pequeño creo suponer que sentía mi tacto, se removía pero no se despertaba, luce como un ángel dormido.

Luego de unos minutos, Vega me dejó al bebé, me dijo como debía cargarlo, arrullarlo y mantener su cuerpo en una posición cómoda, yo realmente no quería porque en todo el tiempo no he abrazado al pequeño, sólo una vez y él estaba despierto, pero ahora está dormido y no sé si yo lo esté haciendo bien. Vega tuvo que ir al baño dejándome a cargo y el pequeño no protesto ante el cambio.

¿Esto se siente tener un bebé? Omitiendo todo el dolor del embarazo y lo que conlleva cuidar a un recién nacido, ¿así se siente? ¿Sientes ese sentimiento de protección para con él? ¿Te preocupas por lo que le puede llegar a pasar, por su salud? Nunca me había preocupado tanto por alguien más y Beck no cuenta, él era mi novio y yo no tenía que estarlo cuidando las veinticuatro horas del día, tampoco tenía que estar todo el tiempo atenta de lo que necesitaba pero con este pequeño es diferente. Él se ve tan indefenso, cómo Vega, cuando alguien quiere hacerle daño o cuando luce asustada, así es como se ve.

Sonrío al ver como el pequeño se lleva su dedo pulgar a su boca, es muy tierno, muy lindo, y él tiene hambre.

—¿Jade? —Escucho la voz de Vega a mi espalda, no necesito girar para saber que está detrás de mí, sentí su aliento en mi cuello.

—Mmm —murmuro sin despegar los ojos del pequeño.

—Voy a prepararle un biberón al pequeño, ¿todo lo necesario está en la pequeña maleta que compraste? —Levanto mis ojos y giro un poco mi rostro para mirar a Vega, ella me mira y me muestra una pequeña pero linda sonrisa.

—Sí, todo está ahí, compre varias cosas, quizá unas nos sirvan y otras no.

Ella afirma y acerca su rostro al pequeño dejando un suave beso en su frente, ay Vega.

 **TORI**

Escucho el llanto de Alex pero estoy muy agotada, hace una hora me desperté para darle de comer al pequeño, y una hora atrás Jade se levantó para hacer algo con él, yo sólo quiero dormir por lo menos dos horas seguidas o más de una hora pero creo que Alex no quiere que ni Jade ni yo descasemos.

—¿Por qué? —me quejo dándome la vuelta en la cama, escucho un gruñido por parte de Jade, ambas estamos cansadas y no pensé que esto fuera así de difícil, ¿por qué tiene que despertar seguido? ¿Qué no debe dormir toda la noche? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

—Vega te toca —murmura Jade moviéndose en su cama, ella me toca el brazo y luego me empuja levemente.

—Te toca a ti —respondo ocultando mi cabeza en la almohada—. Ve tú, Jade.

Ella gruñe pero no se mueve, al contrario, se acerca más a mí y me abraza, ella quiere seguir durmiendo y yo también, realmente quiero dormir, en dos horas más máximo debemos despertar para ir a clases, ¿cómo se supone que vaya con sueño? Estoy segura que comenzaré a amar el café como lo ama Jade porque es lo único que lograra que yo esté despierta.

Me acomodo en los brazos de Jade y trato de dormir, Alex ya no llora y estoy segura que se quedó dormido, aspiro fuertemente y me concentro en los latidos tranquilos de Jade, quizás ese sonido me arrulle y es lo que quiero, quiero dormir. Ha sido una noche agotadora, después de hacer la cena, Alex no paraba de llorar, ninguna de las dos sabía que era lo que pasaba, no tenía hambre, no era su pañal, no sabía bien que era lo que pasaba. Optamos por llamar a mi mamá y decirle lo que pasaba, ella nos sugirió que le diéramos un baño al pequeño, y sí, después del baño, eso fue otro desastre, el pequeño se quedó completamente dormido.

Jade quedó rendida tan pronto su cuerpo tocó la cama, yo caí podo después, las dos rendidas por todo lo que nos hizo pasar Alex, un pequeño nos agotó...

—¡Noo! —exclamo casi llorando por otro llanto de Alex, ¿por qué no nos deja dormir?

Jade exclama algo que no entendí pero ella se dio la vuelta y muy a mi pasar, me levanto de la cama con una mirada asesina, ¿por qué el pequeño no duerme? ¿Por qué tiene que llorar? ¿Por qué? Salgo de la habitación y me quedo mirando la puerta que está frente a mí, ¿por qué decidimos cambiar a Alex de último momento? Jade dijo que sería más fácil para el pequeño y decidimos dejarlo en la habitación de enfrente, ¿por qué?

Camino arrastrando mis pies, yo quiero dormir y descansar pero no, el pequeño tiene que tener otros planes y llorar, llorar como si lo estuvieron torturando, ¡dios, sólo quiero dormir! Me acerco a la cuna con la intención de tomar a Alex en brazos, este niño me da dolores de cabeza pero es un amor, es una belleza andante, ¡se ve tan lindo con su mini chaqueta! Y estoy segura que se verá hermoso en su traje de panda, ¡dios, estoy enamorada de...!

—¡Jade! —exclamo presa del miedo, no puede ser que no esté, ¡yo lo dejé aquí! No puede ser, ¿cómo pudo salirse de la cuna? Es imposible, él no tiene la fuerza suficiente como para salirse, ¡no!

—¿Por qué demonios gritas Vega? —me giro con mi cara de espanto y corro hasta Jade.

—¡El bebé no está! —grito sintiendo un terrible miedo por no saber dónde está el bebé. Jade abre sus ojos por completo y el sueño se esfuma de ella, incluso de mí se esfumo, ¿dónde se metió el bebé?

Jade toma mi mano y comenzamos a buscar a Alex por toda la segunda planta, ¿y si se cayó? ¿Y si se hizo daño? ¡Ay no! Comienzo a respirar con más fuerza y rapidez, por favor que Alex esté bien, dios, ¿por qué no me levante antes? ¿Por qué no le hice caso? ¿Por qué? Ahora él puede estar lastimado o no sé por mi imprudencia, dios, seré una pésima madre, ¿cómo se me pudo ocurrir dejar que él llorara solito? ¿Y si alguien entró y se lo llevó? No, eso no pudo haber pasado, no, está casa está muy asegurada y ¡hay un guardia! Él no dejaría que nadie entrara.

Después de no encontrarlo en la segunda planta y yo casi llorando, bajamos a la primera planta deseando con todo mi ser que Alex esté aquí, que esté bien y que no tenga ningún daño.

—Hey. —Jade me detiene y toma mi rostro entre sus manos—. El bebé está bien. ¿Sí? Debe de andar por aquí el travieso.

Afirmo a lo que me dice Jade pero igual siento un terrible miedo al no saber si el pequeño estará bien. Suspiro y sigo a Jade, ella conoce mejor esta casa que yo y puede suponer donde puede estar el pequeño. Nos detenemos en la entrada de la cocina sorprendidas por la figura que está de pie, ¿quién es? Sujeto con fuerza la mano de Jade sin saber que esperar de esa persona.

—¿Mamá? —pregunta Jade y yo suelto el aire sin saber si eso es cosa buena o no.

La señora se gira y estoy casi segura que solté un grito al ver al pequeño Alex en sus brazos, creo que salté y casi lloré de la emoción por saber que el pequeño está bien, ¡dios mío! Morí y reviví en tan sólo segundos.

—Lo encontré llorando y decidí traerlo para darle algo de comer —menciona ella mirando al pequeño que ahora está dormido cómodamente en sus brazos—. Regresen a dormir y yo me encargo de él.

Suspiro y afirmo sin querer decir más, no estoy para quejarme ni para discutir, estoy agotada y ese pequeño sólo me ha dado sustos horribles, él va a llegar a matarme un día. Jade y yo entramos a la cama y sin decir mucho o querer hablar sobre su madre, simplemente me acurruco cerca de ella y dejo mi cabeza descansar en su pecho, dios sólo espero poder dormir un poco.

xx

Bostezo entrando a Hollywood Arts, dormí una hora y media, ¿en serio? ¡Una hora y media! Jade no está en las mejores condiciones que yo y antes de venir nos detuvimos por un café, necesito tanto de un café para mantenerme despierta. Jade viene cargando al pequeño porque ella se ve más estable que yo para ser honesta. Veo a Cat con su compañero interactuar con el bebé, ¿por qué no nos tocó uno falso? ¿Por qué nos tocó uno de carne y hueso? Cuidar a un bebé es súper difícil y muy cansado.

Yo no tendría a un bebé a temprana edad y me lo pensaría antes de querer uno, dios, es complicado. Cambiar un pañal es súper difícil, al principio lo puse mal, y cuando al fin iba a ponerlo bien, Alex decide practicar su puntería y hacer pipi mojando mi rostro, ese niño resultó muy travieso. Cuando le iba tocar baño, comenzó a chapotear con sus pequeñas manitas, Jade terminó con su camisa mojada y pegada al cuerpo, trague saliva al ver tremendo cuerpo que se carga Jade, o sea, ella es hermosa, muy hermosa pero dios, verla así me hizo sentir algo raro en mi vientre... Eh, en fin, estábamos con el bebé y el baño.

Yo termine en el suelo un par de veces, golpeando mi trasero con el suelo y un par de veces llevándome un golpe con la bañera y en una ocasión caí arriba de Jade, ese niño como que se divertía con nuestro sufrimiento.

—¡Wow, Tori, ¿y esa cara!? —pregunta André llegando a mi lado con su pequeño bebé en brazos, pero él no tuvo que pasar por todo lo que pasamos, ¡no! Porque su bebé sí es falso y el nuestro es real.

—El pequeño lloró gran parte de la noche y bueno, esto fue el resultado —comento señalando mi rostro y soltando un suspiro.

—Él mío sólo lloró dos veces y no dio problemas —murmura André mirando al bebé, ruedo mis ojos ante su comentario, claro, tú no tienes un bebé verdadero andando por la casa, llorando y escondiéndose por ahí, no, no sabes lo que es cuidar a uno de verdad.

—Sí —respondo y cierro mis ojos al escuchar un llanto conocido por mí—. ¿Por qué? —Lloro caminando en dirección a Jade, estoy segura que ella querrá lanzar a Alex por algún lado.

—No llores, no puedo darte mi... ¡Oh está bien! Tómalo. —Sonrío llegando con Jade, Alex sonríe encantando mientras pone sus pequeñas manitas en la pantalla del celular, él no sabe ni lo que hace pero se ve muy concentrado—. Yo lo llevo en las clases compartidas, ¿puedes llevarlo a tus clases?

Comparto gran parte de las clases con Jade sólo tenemos tres clases diferente, puedo con eso, no es que sea un gran problema cuidarlo, además, creo que él se dormirá en cualquier momento, no durmió en gran parte de la noche y él debe estar cansado.

—Claro —respondo tomando al pequeño para llevarlo a mi clase de canto, él hace sonidos de bebé pero no deja de mirar el celular—. Toma, es mejor que lo tengas por si algo llega a pasar.

Saco mi celular y se lo entrego a Jade, ella lo guarda en su bolso y tomo la pequeña maleta que preparó para el bebé.

—Cualquier cosa me avisas y saldré de la clase.

Afirmo comenzando a caminar al lado de Jade, Alex se nos mira a ambas con esos lindos ojitos azules que tiene, es un azul eléctrico, uno muy hermoso, tiene una mirada hipnotizante, tanto así que no puedes apartar la mirada de él.

No me imagino como alguien pudo dejar a este lindo bebé, fuera de todo lo que nos hizo pasar, él es un amor, es tan lindo y sólo busca una familia que lo ame, que le dé cariño. Es un pequeño que no tiene culpa de nada y sin embargo, terminó pagando los platos rotos al ser abandonado. Aunque también puede que su familia haya fallecido y él haya quedado solito pero sus demás familiares no quisieron hacerse cargo de tan hermoso niño.

Él es un pequeño travieso, me encanta, no los sustos que me ha dado pero sí me encanta él, tan lindo y atento.

Me despido de Jade y entro a la clase de canto, veo a unos con sus bebés falsos, unos mirando con atención, otros ni tan atentos, de seguro pensaran que como son falsos no hay mucho de qué preocuparse pero de igual manera eso los pone en evidencia, ¿no? Bueno, no lo sé del todo, lo único que sé y que me preocupa es que mi bebé no es falso y él sí es de cuidados y yo debo estar atenta a todo lo que él haga y nunca dejarlo solo o terminara perdido por ahí.

Un bebé vestido de panda perdido en Hollywood Arts, sería algo gracioso pero desastroso, Jade me mataría por perder al bebé.

xx

Bostezo a mitad de la clase de actuación, dios, ¿por qué hiciste tan larga la clase? Jade está a mi lado con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación y Alex está en su portabebés admirando el peluche que Cat le regalo al descubrir que él era un niño de verdad. Vuelvo a bostezar intentando prestar más atención a lo que sea que Sikowits esté hablando, realmente estoy a casi nada de caer dormida en el hombro de Jade pero me contengo. Toda la mañana estuve así, agotada, cansada y con unas ganas tremendas de dormir, pero recordaba que Alex estaba aquí y debía cuidarlo, no lo puedo dejar solo como los demás hacen.

Beck y André llamaron a su bebé, Hades, según ellos porque él sería el dios del inframundo, eso me pareció muy Jade, pero en fin, su bebé trae puesto una gorra negra y una chaqueta negra, se ve lindo, más unos pantaloncillos de mezclilla en azul fuerte y unos converses pequeños. Ellos lo vistieron a su estilo. El de Robbie es una niña, y trae un vestido rosa más un moño y zapatos blancos, una linda niña, el bebé de Cat no se queda atrás, es un niño bien vestido. Uno suéter café claro y unos pantaloncillos azules más unos zapatitos negros.

Creo que el único bebé vestido raro es Alex, pero él se ve tan adorable vestido de panda, la señora West le sacó un par de fotografías y mi mamá me pidió una donde estuviera Jade, Alex y yo, no le pregunte para que la quería pero realmente me gusto, tanto que la use de fondo de pantalla.

Reacciono al ver a Sikowits moverse de una manera extraña, ¿qué le pasa?

—¿Y el panda de las Jori? —pregunta y tengo que fruncir mi ceño y acercar mi cuerpo más para poder entender a qué bebé se refiere. Él nos señala y sigo sin entender a qué se refiere con esa pregunta—. Ustedes, así decidí llamarles por ahora, ¿dónde está su bebé?

—Dormido —pronuncia Jade con evidente mal humor, bueno, no está del todo dormido porque él está con el peluche que Cat le dio.

—Bueno, a menos que su bebé sea un unicornio no debemos preocuparnos por el osito panda que salió hace diez minutos —comenta el muy casual y sigue dando... ¿¡Qué!?

—¿Y por qué demonios a penas lo dices? —exclama Jade incorporándose de la silla y sale corriendo y yo la sigo sin dar explicaciones.

¿Por qué siempre se tiene que escapar? ¿Por qué no se queda quieto? Hollywood Arts es enorme y hay muchos lugares donde él se puede hacer daño, ¡yo pensé que él se quedaría quieto con el peluche!

—Llámame si lo encuentras —anuncia Jade antes de perderse por un pasillo.

No puedo creer que hayamos perdido otra vez al bebé, en serio, ¿por qué él tiende a darnos sustos así? Corro por la dirección contraria a Jade buscando con mi mirada a un pequeño panda gateando, eso es lo bueno de haberlo vestido de panda. Interrumpo varias clases entrando como loca buscando a un bebé, nadie dice nada y sólo me indican que no lo vieron, solo espero que Alex no se haya salido, ¿y si se salió? ¿Si alguien extraño se lo llevó porque lo vio solito? ¿Si se hizo daño?

La preocupación comienza a invadirme y miles de imágenes comienzan a formarse en mi mente de un pequeño panda lastimado, llorando, herido, quiero llorar por no encontrar al pequeño luego de diez minutos de búsqueda. No pudo haber ido tan lejos, ¡sólo tiene un año! Sólo tiene un añito y él está solito y quizás herido, ¿y por qué? ¡Porque no nos dimos cuenta antes! Si hubiera vigilado con más regularidad, si lo hubiera abrazado esto no estaría pasando, ahora estaría a salvo en mis brazos, riendo y jugando con su peluche.

André me detienen en mi carrera y yo me suelto a llorar por haber perdido a mi bebé.

—Beck y Robbie ya están recorriendo el exterior, Cat y Sinjin están buscando en el café asfalto —menciona tratando de calmarme—. Sikowits ya fue a dar el aviso y pronto encontraremos al pequeño, ¿está bien?

—Debí abrazarlo —murmuro separándome de él. Limpio mis lágrimas y aclaro mi garganta—. Debo seguir buscando, quizá Jade...

—Nada. —Suelto un suspiro tembloroso mirando por donde viene Jade, ella viene con las manos vacías, ¡Dios, no puede ser que el bebé no esté!

—Llamaré a mi papá y él... él puede ayudar. —Jade llega a mi lado y niega, sí, ella conoce a la ley tanto como yo pero, ¿qué más se puede hacer? De pronto el celular de André comienza a sonar, él se aleja para responder—. ¿Qué haremos, Jade?

—No sé, Tori —susurra ella y sé qué también está asustada y angustiada, quizá no tanto como yo pero el punto es que tenemos que encontrar a nuestro bebé. Ella se gira y tomo mi rostro en sus manos, como la noche anterior—. Lo vamos a encontrar, ¿sí?

Afirmo y me lanzo a sus brazos sin importarme si a ella le molesta pero al poco tiempo, siento los brazos de Jade rodear mi cuerpo mientras que me da confort con sus manos. Desearía que esto fuera diferente, muy diferente.

—¡Lo encontraron! —Me separo de golpe por el grito de André—. Beck lo trae, lo encontraron cerca del auto de Jade.

Suelto un suspiro y vuelvo a llorar de alivio, felicidad, de no sé qué más pero solo sé qué estoy llorando y besando a Jade al mismo tiempo y a ella no parece importarle pues está respondiendo mi beso.

 **JADE**

Dos semanas después.

Sonrío mirando a Tori jugar con Alex, al fin pudimos aprender de todo lo que se necesita para cuidar a un bebé y debo admitir que ya no hemos perdido a Alex, bueno, hubo una ocasión la semana pasada cuando fuimos a casa de Tori, él pequeño se escondió detrás del mueble del televisor y tardamos como media hora en encontrarlo sólo porque él se había quedado dormido.

Fue un tiempo algo tenso porque no sabíamos dónde se había metido y la puerta había quedado abierta. El señor Vega llamó a una unidad y mi padre llamó a varios de sus trabajadores y junto a la unidad se pusieron a buscar a su nieto temporal, debo decir que mis padres adoran al pequeño tanto como Tori y yo, se volvió parte de nuestras vidas, aunque en pocos días estemos por entregarlo, tratamos de pasar el mayor tiempo con él, inclusive compramos un pequeño auto para salir a pasera por las calles de Los Ángeles, parecemos una familia un poco rara, aparte de ser muy jóvenes, somos algo extraños.

Nos gusta vestir a Alex con ropa cómoda y genial, como hace dos días, Tori decidió vestir al pequeño con un traje de Stich que ella compró, debo admitirlo, el enano se veía hermoso y lindo, con sus mejillas rosadas y con una enorme sonrisa, él estaba feliz y nosotras al fin nos acostumbramos a su cuidado. No como Beck y André, ellos realmente están sufriendo por la pequeña Rosalie, ella es un poco mayor que Alex, creo que por un año, pero los trae vuelto locos. Como nos traía el pequeño Alex a Vega y a mí.

Cierro mis ojos al sentir las gotas de agua caer en mi mejilla, ¿qué demonios? Escucho una risita y sé qué pertenece a Tori y la otra es de Alex.

—¿Les parece divertido echarme agua? —pregunto pasando mis manos por mi rostro, Tori responde un sí entre risas y eso me hace sonreír, abro los ojos encontrándome a Tori abrazando a Alex mientras los dos se ríen.

—Fue él —señala Tori tratando de no reírse mientras intenta ocultarse detrás de Alex, el pequeño no sabe ni qué pero él aplaude como le enseñó Tori hace una semana atrás, me río por lo lindo que se ve y me acerco a ellos—. ¿Verdad lindo que fuiste tú?

Y como si el pequeño entendiera él afirma provocando un puchero en Tori y una risa en mí, a eso me refiero, él es un pequeño niño inteligente. En el poco tiempo que lleva con nosotras ha aprendido muchas cosas, ¿será porque pasamos mucho tiempo con él? Bueno, él toma clases con nosotras y debo decir que ya hizo su primera escena con Sikowits y él se robó la atención de todos, hasta la mía y la de Tori, ella prácticamente tomó a Alex en sus brazos y le llenó el rostro de besos mientras gritaba de emoción, Tori ama a ese niño.

—Hable con mi papá —suelto de golpe logrando que Tori acomode mejor a Alex en su regazo, ella me mira con atención y puedo notar la tensión en su mirada y en su boca.

—¿Qué dijo? —pregunta bajando su mirada unos segundos para con Alex, lo miro y él lleva su pequeño osito de peluche a su boca, descubrimos que no quiere soltar a ese oso que mi madre le compró junto con la señora Vega.

Suspiro y me acomodo a su lado mientras tomo la mano del pequeño.

—Él dijo que aún no podíamos hacerlo porque aún somos menores de edad —le cuento notando la mirada triste de Tori—. Y no podemos pedir que nos esperen por el bienestar de él.

Bajo la mirada no queriendo ver la tristeza de ella al saber que no podemos adoptar al pequeño, claro, mi papá se ofreció a realizar todo el papeleo para cuando yo cumpliera dieciocho pero el pequeño sólo llevaría mi apellido porque Tori aún sería menor. Acaricio la mejilla de Alex y él levanta sus ojitos mirándome con ternura y felicidad, él es feliz con nosotras, aquí, en esta especie de familia rara que formamos con Tori y nuestras familias.

—¿Entonces sólo lo dejaríamos como si nada? —pregunta Tori en voz baja pero con evidente enojo en su voz, muerdo mi labio tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para ella pero realmente no sé qué decir en esta situación. No sabíamos que tan importante iba a hacer el pequeño en nuestras vidas, tampoco que impacto tendría, pero ahora, con casi tres semanas de tenerlo con nosotras y convivir casi las veinticuatro horas del día con él era inevitable no generar un apego con él.

—No, no lo haremos así, Tori, podemos visitarlo diario —sugiero acariciando su mejilla—, podemos llevarle regalos, lo que sea pero no lo dejaremos así por dejarlo, Tori.

Ella levanta su mirada y suspira, suspira con tristeza hace lo mismo cada vez que hablamos de este tema, pero es algo que simplemente no sabemos cómo resolver. Alex hace un pequeño sonido de bebé y él estira su mano para intentar tocar mi mejilla, es tan lindo y tierno. Me dolería dejarlo después de todo lo que pasamos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? —Suspiro y miro a Tori.

—Cuatro días, Tori —susurro y bajo la mirada para con el pequeño.

—Abrázalo, él realmente te adora. —Miro a Tori con sorpresa pero ella sólo me sonríe mientras me deja un suave beso en mis labios.

Tori me deja a Alex en mi regreso y yo comienzo a jugar con él y su pequeño osito, me encanta pasar tiempo con él, jugar con él y hablar de lo que sea tan sólo para ver su concentración en esos lindos y hermosos ojos azules... Y él me está haciendo pensar cosas lindas de él, sólo con Tori soy cariñosa con el pequeño. Tori me besa la mejilla y yo sonrío queriendo tener otro beso de su parte, me gustan sus besos, y fue algo extraño como comenzamos con esta relación.

Todo empezó con aquel beso que me dio después de que encontramos a Alex en Hollywood Arts, yo no lo esperaba y ella tampoco, en realidad, ella se puso muy roja de su rostro después del beso porque me besó frente a toda la escuela pero luego de eso, hablamos y comenzamos con esta extraña relación que a pesar de todo me gusta estar así con ella, tomar su mano, abrazarla, dormir con ella... ¡Oh! El dormir con ella es un placer culposo, en serio, no me malentiendan pero dormir con Tori es una completa experiencia única, cada noche es algo distinto, una posición distinta, una conversación única, un abrazo, un beso, todo, con ella es algo divertido, todo.

Y la experiencia se completa al tener a Alex con nosotras, después de la primera noche él no volvió a dormir solo y pasamos su pequeña cuna a nuestra habitación, él no volvió a llorar tanto por la noche y nosotras pudimos descansar más de dos horas seguidas.

—No puedo simplemente hacerme a la idea de dejarlo, de ya no verlo —susurra Tori con melancolía mientras pasa sus dedos por las mejillas rosaditas del pequeño.

—Yo tampoco, el enano ya es parte de nosotras y él lo sabe.

—Todos lo saben, Jade.

Nos quedamos un rato más mirando al pequeño, como poco a poco él va quedando dormido, como sus pequeños párpados se van cerrando y su respiración se va tranquilizado, me gusta verlo dormir, se ve tan tranquilo y feliz, y siempre tiene esa necesidad de chupar su dedito.

Después de unos quince minutos, entramos a la casa y dejamos al pequeño en su cuna, compramos unos monitores de bebé para saber cuando él este llorando o haya despertado, casi siempre se queda jugando con su peluche o moviendo sus pies y brazos de un lado a otro, él es el bebé perfecto, no da mucho problema, omitiendo los primeros días que terminó perdido, olvidado en el armario del conserje y una que otra vez dentro del closet, sí teníamos serios problemas de sueño y el pequeño pagaba las consecuencias, pero siempre lo encontrábamos riendo, creo que no fue una mala experiencia para él después de todo.

xx

Hace poco dejamos a Alex en el orfanato, fue realmente difícil dejarlo, escucharlo llorar, ver sus ojitos por última vez, fue lo más difícil pero era algo que tenía que pasar. Tori terminó llorando en mi auto todo el viaje de regreso a casa, ella no quería despegarse de Alex, no lo quería dejar y yo tampoco, fueron tres semanas a su lado, tres semanas que hicimos de todo un poco, hicimos un picnic en el jardín, salimos de paseo los fines de semana con nuestras familias, pasaron muchas cosas que crearon una conexión con el pequeño, tal vez para los otros les fue más fácil dejar al bebé porque sólo lo tuvieron una semana, pero Tori y yo lo tuvimos por tres semanas donde aprendimos muchas cosas de él.

No es algo que simplemente puedes dejar y hacer como si no pasó.

—¿Crees que esté bien? —pregunta por cuarta vez Tori, limpio el rastro de sus lágrimas y afirmo para después dejar un beso en su frente.

—Claro, tiene a su amiguito y le dejamos todas sus cosas —respondo intentando sonar segura de mis palabras porque ahora mismo Tori necesita de mí apoyo—. Él no estará solito durante las noches.

Tori sonríe un poco y suspira, ella se recarga en mí y deja su cabeza en mi pecho, ¿quién diría que terminaríamos siendo una pareja extraña? Mis padres se sorprendieron cuando se los conté pero me apoyan, digo, verme feliz al lado de Tori es suficiente para ellos, y los padres de Tori también lo aceptaron, su papá saltó emocionado porque no tendría que preocuparse por un embarazo a temprana edad, a menos que me crezca un pene o mis dedos sean mágicos, no creo que suceda eso.

Los chicos se alegraron y bueno todos celebraron por nuestra relación, incluso Beck, que pensé que tendría problemas... Y no sé desde cuando o cómo es que comencé a sentir algo por Tori, en realidad ni lo había pensado hasta el día en que ella me besó, creo que era algo inevitable, tarde o temprano terminaría pasando, ya sea por ella o por mí, pero Tori me ganó y ahora estamos juntas.

—Tal vez dentro de tres años más podamos tener otro enano —comento encogiéndome de hombros. Tori se aleja y me sonríe como no lo había hecho en todo el día—. Pero el enano escurridizo siempre será importante.

Ella se ríe y regresa a su posición, vuelve a recostarse en mi pecho.

—O podemos intentar tener uno —sugiere ella con un tono seductor.

—A menos que tengas un pene escondido por ahí creo que debemos esperar para eso. —Me rio un poco por la reacción de Tori, a veces olvidó que ella es un poco delicada para estos temas.

—Lo sé, Jade —murmura y puedo apostar que ella está sonrojada hasta las orejas—. Pero podemos ir haciendo la mitad del trabajo, ¿no crees?

Frunzo mi ceño intentando pensar o averiguar a que se refiere, ¿la mitad del trabajo? Ella es la que llevará al enano en su vientre por lo tanto a ella es a quien le harán eso de la inseminación artificial, así que, ¿cuál es la mitad del trabajo?

Tori se aleja de mí y se levanta del sillón.

—A tu habitación West.

Y ahí entendí a lo que se refería.


	14. Flores y Tijeras

BECK

—Flores y chocolates para Tori, tijeras y cosas espeluznantes para Jade, todo listo.

Me atrevo a entrar al salón que deje anteriormente, ¿qué está haciendo Sikowits? No es normal que él este organizando regalos... Oh vamos, ¿qué digo? Nada de lo que él hace es normal, lo normal es que haga este tipo de cosas, ¡es Sikowits, el loco de los cocos!

Me acerco a él y toco un poco su hombro.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto una vez que él me miró, él sonríe y aplaude, como Cat cuando le dicen algo divertido o cuando cuenta algo relacionado con su raro hermano, aún no puedo creer que él haya usado la aspiradora para... Es bastante extraño y perturbador.

—Organizó regalos para Toro y Jade —dice simplemente señalando la mesa donde efectivamente están los regalos.

Es sencillo adivinar qué cosa es para cada quien, Jade odia las flores pero ama las tijeras; a Tori le asustaría ver a ositos de chocolate decapitados pero ama las flores. Y mi profesor está loco como para estar pensando en dar eso.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto regresando mi atención a él.

—Porque las dos se aman, ¿no has visto cómo actúan?

Y él tiene razón, hace seis meses Jade y yo terminamos, al principio pensé que las cosas volverían a ser como antes a la semana de lo sucedido pero algo cambió, ella comenzó a actuar de manera distinta, pensé que me lo diría, que me tendría esa confianza de contarme lo que le pasaba pero ella no se acercó a mí. Luego, ella comenzó a prestar más atención a Tori, yo creí que era el único que notaba esas miradas intensas para con la morena, esos intentos de llamar su atención.

La tercera semana me di cuenta de lo que ella intentaba, quizás ella misma no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, Jade es... Es una chica que se le dificulta mucho expresar sus sentimientos, le cuesta mucho exteriorizar sus emociones, y más si se trata de amor.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerle? —cuestiono porque realmente me integra saber cómo él quiere hacer llegar esos regalos a las dos sin que Jade lo mate.

—Los dejaré en los casilleros más una nota y ellas harán el resto —explica tomando el regalo de Jade y lo extiende hacia mí—. Ya que eres el único que está aquí, tú llevas este.

Intento protestar pero él no me da tiempo, entonces, Jade me matará a mí. Suspiro tomando el regalo, es un lindo gesto después de todo, él se preocupa por ellas y realmente ellas necesitan un poco de ayuda. Creo que son las únicas que no se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos. Son muy obvias pero para ellas, lo obvio es imposible.

Después de observar a Jade por un tiempo, me dediqué a observar a Tori. Ella es más fácil de leer, sus acciones la delatan pero también es una excelente actriz. Jade realmente no se daba cuenta de los intentos de seducción de Tori, debo decir que fue una buena estrategia, Robbie salió afectado con eso. Pero volviendo al tema, Jade no lo notó, en serio, ella realmente estaba ciega como para no ver las intenciones de Tori, se acercaba mucho a ella, incluso buscaba cualquier pretexto para estar al lado de ella, se necesita tener una venda en los ojos para no darse cuenta... O se necesita ser Jade West para no darse cuenta de lo locamente que está Tori de ella.

Suspiro otra vez y acomodo el regalo en mis manos.

—¿No tienes miedo a que Jade mate a Tori? —pregunto cayendo en cuenta que Jade podría hacer algo loco para con Tori, ella es muy volátil y no quiero terminar viendo cómo Jade hace algo contra Tori o no sé—. ¿No tienes miedo que ella nos mate a nosotros?

Sikowits me mira y parece pensar en la respuesta, a veces me pregunto cómo es que él llegó a ser profesor, uno de los mejores profesores en todo Hollywood Arts.

—No —responde así como si nada y toma en sus manos el regalo de Tori, hubiera preferido tener el de Tori y no el de Jade.

La puerta se abre y André sonríe en cuento nos ve, ¿él también?

—Tori, Jade y Cat están en el café asfalto, es hora de hacerlo —menciona moviendo su mano para comenzar a salir del aula, al menos no moriré solo.

La primera parada fue el casillero de Tori, André conocía la clave y fue muy sencillo dejar el regalo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, dejamos una nota, Robbie y Sinjin se encargaron de falsificar la letra de cada una para que ellas eviten pensar que es de alguien más, además, Cat logró robar el perfume de Jade dejando un poco en la tarjeta, va a ser imposible que Tori no se dé cuenta de quién pertenece. Ella ha estado mucho tiempo con Jade como para no darse cuenta de que esto es de Jade, ¡esa chica se la vive pegada a Jade!

La siguiente fue el casillero de Jade, y es aquí donde entro yo. Jade no ha cambiado su clave y pudimos meter el regalo, pasó lo mismo con la nota que va dirigida a Jade. Trina ayudó a Cat a robar el perfume de Tori, esa fragancia dulce y cautivadora que ha venido usando desde que intento hacerse notar por Jade y que ella ha pasado por alto, de verdad, son tan ciegas las dos, siempre se la viven peleando y discutiendo, no entiendo como ellas no se dan cuenta de la intensidad en cada grito, en cada mirada, en cada toque que se dan.

Realmente espero que con esto ellas dos puedan estar juntas.

—Ya te dije que no, Vega.

Me paralizo al escuchar la voz de Jade, André cierra el casillero con mi chaqueta metida ahí, no puedo correr y tal parece que a ellos no les importo, ¡me han dejado solo! Cat se ríe cuando me ve e intento hacer que ella haga algo para alejar a las chicas de aquí, sólo espero que ella logre hacerlo o voy a estar muerto.

—Jade, ¿puedo preguntar algo? —En el instante que Jade mira a Cat abro de nuevo el casillero con sumo cuidado para sacar mi chaqueta e irme de aquí pero...

—¿Qué haces...? —Niego rotundamente para evitar que Tori siga hablando, si ella habla voy a estar muerto, ¡debo salir!—. ¡Jade! Necesito que vengas conmigo.

Ese no era el plan inicial pero lo mejor será que ellas se vayan, en serio, siento que mi chaqueta se destraba y cierro con cuidado eñl casillero de Jade, con cuidado me alejo hacia la salida y cuando creo que estoy a salvo, ¡huyo de la escena! Literal, corrí lo más que puede hasta llegar al estacionamiento, puedo respirar con normalidad, puedo estar tranquilo, me aleje lo suficiente de Jade como para que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Luego de unos minutos, regreso a clases, Sikowits es nuestra siguiente clase y de verdad necesito alejarme de ese loco de los cocos, ¿por qué accedí a hacer tal cosa? ¡Ellos me dejaron solo! ¡Pude resultar muerto! Quien sabe qué me hubiera hecho Jade, digo, somos mejores amigos pero a veces le tengo miedo a ella.

Entro al salón y elijo el lugar al lado de André, él me mira con una pequeña sonrisa en modo de disculpa y le regreso el gesto, no puedo culparlo por huir de Jade, ¡puedo culparlo por cerrar el casillero sobre mi chaqueta! Sikowits entra por la ventana —nada nuevo— y camina hacia donde está su pequeña caja, esa caja que parce estar embrujada porque siempre coloca a Tori y a Jade juntas, en cada obra que él tenga, ellas dos son pareja, en cada trabajo, ellas dos son pareja, en cada oportunidad, ellas dos son pareja y sonrío porque desde la primera vez que ellas fueron pareja, supe que ella ya no me pertenecía a mí sólo que ella no se ha dado cuenta.

Amo a Jade, de eso no tengo duda, la amo tanto que el día que me di cuenta que esa mirada llena de ilusión y anhelo ya no iba dirigida a mí opté por dejarle el camino libre con Tori. Opté por dejar de lado mi amor por ella y buscar su felicidad, realmente espero que la encuentre con Tori, porque ella parece más feliz con Tori, las dos son más felices estando juntas y quiero eso, quiero que ella sea feliz.

Sonrío para mis adentros imaginando lo feliz que ella sería con Tori.

—No, no me interesa en absoluto, Vega.

Me giro notando la expresión de fastidio de Jade y la expresión de cansancio de Tori, ¿ahora qué pasa con ellas? Siempre discuten, deberían estar abrazándose y no sé, ¿siendo felices?

—Pero Jade, dijiste que lo harías —súplica Tori ignorando las miradas sobre ella.

—¡No! No pienso ver una boba película, Vega. —Y ahí está el reclamo de Jade, suspiro regresando mis ojos al frente, ¿cuándo se darán cuenta? Digo, ellas dos son muy obvias, pero para ninguna de las dos es lo bastante claro.

—Como el día de mañana es San Valentín, ¡haremos algo lindo! —exclama Sikowits desde el escenario, escucho el tan conocido resoplido de Jade, a ella no le gustan estas cosas pero tiene que aguantarse—. Cada uno hará algo lindo para la persona que quieren, una carta, una canción, un poema, lo que quieran.

Miro de reojo a Jade, ella suele sentarse a mi lado, ella resopla mientras saca sus tijeras y comienza a cortar una hoja que... ¡Es la tarjeta! Regreso mi vista al frente temiendo por lo que sea que ella tenga planeado hacer, ¿pero por qué rompe la tarjeta? ¿Por qué está haciendo eso? Miro disimuladamente a Tori, ella tiene su ceño fruncido mientras mira algo que tiene en la mano.

¿Ya sabrán de los regalos?

Siento un golpe en mi hombro, fue con un poco de fuerza, me giro y la mirada asesina de Jade me recibe, ¿ahora qué es lo que yo hice?

—¿Qué tanto le miras a Vega? —susurra con molestia, paso saliva con fuerza a la vez que me encojo de hombros para regresar mis ojos al frente.

—Y pueden comenzar.

Sea lo que sea que haya dicho Sikowits lo haré, no preste la mayor atención pero seguro será un trabajo para mañana o una de sus actividades. La verdad no lo sé, suelto un suspiro y miro de reojo a Jade, ella sigue con sus ojos puestos en mí, ¿me quiere matar? ¿Está celosa? Sonrío un poco y me acerco con André, tal vez ya tenga una idea de como acercarlas.

JADE

André y Beck se han comportado algo extraños conmigo y con Vega últimamente, ellos se susurran cosas entre sí cada vez que pasamos a su lado o sólo estamos en el café asfalto, y no son los únicos que se compartan así, también son Cat, Robbie y la loca de Trina, he llegado a pensar que ellos se traen algo entre manos, Vega ha intentado hablar con ellos y sacarles lo que sea que estén ocultando pero siempre se niegan o cambian de tema.

Ellos están locos.

Pero lo que más me irrita de todo es ver a Beck cerca de Vega, ¿por qué demonios se tiene que acercar a ella? ¿No puede mantenerse lejos de ella? Odio verlo cerca de ella, no es que sienta algo por Beck pero... No me gusta verlo tan cerca de Vega, ella es mía, aún no pero lo será.

Aunque me pareció extraño recibir un regalo de ella, Tori no es de dejar regalos anónimamente, ella es... ¿y si pensó que yo le diría algo? Pero ella sabe que yo aceptaría algo de ella, después de todo hemos hablado y quedamos en que no me caen tan mal. Pero no entiendo porque recibí un regalo, que por cierto, extraño, ¿quién regalo algo sacado de una película de horror, que me gustan las películas de horror pero a Vega no, es de por si extraño.

—Jade. —Me giro con Cat dejando de cortar la tarjeta que me encontré en mi casillero antes de entrar a la clase de Sikowits.

—¿Qué? —pregunto al ver que ella se queda callada y sólo mira mis manos, ¿qué demonios piensa decirme? ¿Sólo se va a quedar ahí mirándome?

—Tengo algo para ti —menciona con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, lo cual es algo raro, además, que puede tener ella para...

—Si es algo estúpido de San Valentín no lo quiero, Cat. —Me levanto de la silla queriendo salir del salón, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con esta estúpida fecha, no tiene valor para mí, es sólo un tonto invento del ser humano para elevar sus ventas de absurdos objetos que no le dan el valor suficiente.

Eso para mí no tiene importancia.

—Es de Tori.

Detengo mis pasos ante la mención del nombre de Tori, ¿por qué Tori me daría algo? Aparte, ¿cómo sé qué es de ella? Muerdo mi labio bajando mi vista, la tarjeta tenía su perfume pero no era su letra, no era de ella. Conozco bien la letra de Vega como para confundirla, hay alguien más detrás de todo esto pero no sé qué es lo que quiere con dejar regalos en mi casillero.

—Es una cajita —continua Cat con el mismo tono alegre de voz.

Ruedo mis ojos girándome para poder mirar esa dichosa cajita que supuestamente Tori me mando pero mi sorpresa es mucha al ver la caja adornada. Cat está sonriendo mientras alza sus cejas varias veces, ella está feliz y sé qué se debe a mi pequeña sorpresa.

—Te dejaré la cajita, te veo en la cafetería, te estaré esperando junto con los demás.

Deja la cajita en la silla y ella sale del salón no sin antes darme un ligero apretón de manos. Suspiro regresando mi mirada a la cajita; sé qué tiene que ver con Vega porque a ella es a quien le conté sobre mi gusto con las estrellas y la luna, ella es la única que lo sabe. Muerdo mis labios intentando no sonreír.

Miro alrededor como si temiera a que alguien me pudiera ver y me acerco a la silla para tomar la pequeña cajita entre mis manos y poder abrirla. Hhay un corazón hecho de papel, el corazón tiene escrito la palabra «Ábreme»; y así lo hago; hay algo escrito;

«I admit, I'm in and out of my head, don't listen to a single word I say, just hear me out before you run away, cause I can't take this pain. I hate you, don't leave me... Te quiero, Vega.»

Sonrío guardando la cajita en mi bolso, ella me quiere y estoy segura que es Vega.

¿Quién iba a decir que esta estúpida cajita me haría sonreír de esta manera? Sólo a Vega se le ocurre.

Salgo del salón aún con mi sonrisa impresa en mis labios, no esperaba esto por parte de Vega, ella sabe que detesto esta fecha y sin embargo ha hecho algo lindo, algo que me agrada y me ha hecho sonreír recordando ese día que le dije esas palabras. Tal vez no hablamos sobre eso en los siguientes días pero sé qué hubo o hay algo, no estoy realmente segura de esto.

Estaba aterrada al intentar explicar cómo me sentía, yo nunca fui buena con las palabras ni con los sentimientos, toda cursilería me parece absurda pero Vega supo entender o eso pensé ese día, pero hoy lo confirme por parte de...

—Hola, Jade. —Me detengo ante el saludo de André, ¿él no estaba en el café asfalto junto a los demás?

—¿Qué? —pregunto un poco seria al recordar que él estuvo abrazando a Tori durante la clase de canto, que no es mi clase pero los vi y no me gustó su cercanía.

Él sonríe mientras estira un sobre con pequeñas tijeras dibujadas en él. Frunzo mi ceño y miro a André quien se encoje de hombros.

—Tú ya sabes —dice levantando un par de veces sus cejas, ruedo mis ojos y tomo el sobre mirándolo de forma extraña, esto es tan raro pero conociendo a Vega es normal en ella.

A ella le gusta ser así, atenta, detallista pero, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué este día? No entiendo, puedo haberlo hecho cualquier otro día, cualquier fecha, pero tuvo que elegir esta fecha. Suspiro abriendo el sobre que de seguro Tori se esforzó mucho por decorar.

«Don't you give up, I won't give up, let me love you...»

Muerdo mi labio en un intento de no sonreír, me siento feliz porque de alguna manera Vega está recordando lo que hablamos hace una semana, lo que dijimos y lo que no comenzamos, ¿pero por qué nuestros amigos están enterados? O en todo caso, ¿por qué me están entregando esto? ¿Por qué no es Vega la que me entrega esto?

No entiendo esto.

TORI

Miro a Beck, la rosa roja en su mano y el sobre en su otra mano, ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué él tiene eso en sus manos? ¿Por qué a mí? Yo pensé que había aclarado las cosas con él, es mi mejor amigo, uno de mis mejores amigos y además, fue el novio de Jade, yo simplemente no puedo salir con él, y no sólo por eso, yo no podría estar con él porque mi corazón pertenece a Jade, aunque ella no lo sepa... aún.

—Beck yo no... —Él niega un par de veces sin dejar de sonreír, siento horrible al rechazarlo pero no puedo aceptar nada de él.

—Es de Jade. —Frunzo mi ceño intentando encontrar una explicación coherente a eso, ¿Jade?, pero Jade odia esto y ni por mí sería capaz de hacer algo así, y menos comprar una rosa y mandarla con su ex a entregármela.

Tomo la rosa en mis manos y sonrío un poco, una rosa roja, muy bonita y me siento feliz por el detalle de Jade. Luego tomo el sobre, trae la fragancia de Jade. Miro a Beck y ahora sé porque él estaba sonriendo, él me guiña un ojo antes de retirarse. Suspiro llevando la nota a mi pecho.

Guardo la rosa en mi bolso y decido abrir el sobre, reconozco con facilidad la letra de Jade, aclaro mi garganta mirando alrededor pero cada quien está con su tema y yo estoy sola, nadie puede ver lo que hay escrito aquí.

Suspiro y con un poco de nervios abro la nota, no es normal recibir esto de Jade, no cuando ella odia San Valentín.

«Stay with me, don't leave me, don't give up with me...»

Levanto mis ojos sin saber que pensar, guardo la nota en mi bolsa trasera de mis jeans, no sé qué pensar de esto, es algo nuevo para mí, que Jade sea así. Sé qué hablamos pero no quedamos en nada, sólo hablamos y ahora con esto no sé en qué punto estamos.

Cierro mis ojos intentando controlar mis emociones y pensamientos pero no sé cómo hacerlo, sólo sé que estoy revoloteando de alegría por esto, que ahora mismo pudiera gritar de emoción y saltar, y sonreír todo el día porque sé qué ella se quedaría conmigo, y ahora mismo estoy feliz como no había estado.

Abro mis ojos de golpe al sentir una mano en mi hombro derecho, lo primero que veo son uñas en negro y sonrío de medio lado. Vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos sintiendo como toma asiento a mi lado.

—¿Te quedarás? —pregunto mirando a Jade quien también me mira.

—Si tú te quedas —responde con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

No pido más, sólo esas cuatro palabras para saber que esto ha cambiado.


End file.
